An Everlasting Love
by FaithAdeline
Summary: Part 3 of the Bad Bella series.. Finally, something is going good in Bella's life. Until a dark piece of her past returns, and it could ruin everything she has. . . R
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer- All recognizable characters belong to Mrs. Stephenie Meyer, whereas all new characters belong to me.**

**Prologue- 14 years ago**

I never knew when to keep my mouth shut. As the bars slammed shut in front of me, I mentally smacked myself. I was surprised Annebelle hadn't killed me already. Of course she taught me everything she knew so I could easily match her. And I knew that she knew that I knew that very fact. I shook the bars and let out a low growl when they didn't budge. Who did she think she was? Caging me up like some animal. I stood in the corner of the cell, then dropped to the floor. I lowered my head in my knees and let my mind wander .

Ten years had passed since my transformation. It'd been ten short years since that eventful day. . . I'd been mourning the loss of Edward when Annebelle snuck up on me. Her hands wrapped around my neck and she hissed in my ear. Her eyes were a feral red, wild and inhibited. " I'll give you a choice." She told me. The choice was that I died and became an immortal or that I got the blood drained from me and I died permanently. Of course, I chose the former. Her bite was savage. She tore my flesh with her sharp canines and I could hear her slurping my blood. For the three days of hell, she stayed by my side. She talked about her plans for me. She said she knew I was special. Between the spurts of unbearable pain, I managed to tell her about my past. About the Cullens and about Edward. She just laughed and brushed a piece of my hair from my sweaty face. " They're weak, those so called vegetarians. The blood of humans makes us powerful, it gives us strength that they could never wish of having." She told me. I shivered and looked into those deep red eyes. She frightened but fascinated me.

" But that would make you a monster. To take the life of someone." I said weakly. She laughed again and waved her hand nonchalantly.

" Noleen, you'll learn in due time my dear. All in due time. Now rest my child. And when you wake you shall be reborn! That's why I took the liberty of changing your name. Isabella sounds so. . . Innocent. You, my dear, will be fierce." She bent her head down. I could feel her lips touching my ear softly. " You will be unstoppable." She whispered.

When I awoke I was no longer alive. I glanced in the mirror and saw my bright crimson eyes, my pale skin and high cheekbones. I was beautiful. I was deadly. Annebelle handed me a cup of blood, its sickly sweet scent called to me. I gladly put the chalice to my lips and drank. I could feel the warm liquid dribble down my cheek. She giggled and wiped it off, licking her finger afterwards. Little did I know the woman who'd changed me was a monster. The things she would do were unspeakable. Things of your deadliest nightmares. I fought hard to keep a shred of my humanity, but she ripped it away from me. She molded me into her greatest creation. She changed so many people, there was a house full of us. I befriended some, hated most. To survive I had to give in, because Annebelle had no problem with killing those she made. So I allowed her to train me, teach me, beat things I didn't want to do into me. I had to allow her to make me into a warrior; someone who had no problem when it came to killing.

A sudden noise tore me from my thoughts. I looked up and saw my best friend, Lanina, standing at the bars. Her right boot was crossed over her left and she was leaning against the metal. A smirk was played upon her face and her beautiful blonde hair cascaded down her shoulders. " You just can't help it can you?" She asked me. I grinned and stood up, brushing the dirt and grime off of my clothes.

" Nope, I just love seeing how far I can push evil before it breaks." I replied. She chuckled and straightened her posture. " What are you doing here? Come to break me out Thelma?" I watched as she took the keys out of her black leather pants. She let out a sigh and stuck them in the keyhole.

" You know me so well Louise." She answered. I laughed as she unlocked the door and slid the bars over. " You so owe me." She mumbled.

" Thank you oh greatest friend in the world." I kissed her cheek and then we headed up the stairs and to our room. On our way there Annebelle stepped out of the shadows. Her arms were crossed over her chest and amusement danced in her eyes.

" Lanina, bribe the guard again? I simply must fire him. And by fire, I mean eat." She said, laughter lacing her melodic voice. I stiffened and nudged Lan.

" Get out of here." I whispered. I could see the argument in her eyes before she had to speak it. " Just go." I added. She nodded and was gone. I turned to Annebelle and cleared my throat. " Want me to go lock myself up and throw away the key?" I questioned her sarcastically. She grinned and shook her head.

" I want you to join me for dinner." I didn't attempt to mask the surprise that was so clearly strewn upon my face. I nodded my head, wondering why she wasn't angry that I'd broken out. I didn't decline simply because you didn't say no to Annebelle. I had learned that the hard way. Once, I wouldn't kill a woman she'd wanted me too. So she threw me in the cell for two weeks. But then I was nearly mad with hunger. Finally she threw the same woman in my cell and told me that if I wanted to survive, I would drain her. I ended up having to, I simply couldn't fight off the hunger. I could still see her lifeless eyes staring at me as I drank the last drop. I followed her into the lavishly decorated dining room. On the walls, the weapons we used in training hung. I swallowed and sat down at the table, I noticed there were no glasses of blood atop it.

" What do you need Annebelle?" I asked wearily, my stomach churning. I had a bad feeling about this. She smiled and put her arms on the table. She leaned forward and licked her lips.

" That's so like you Noleen. Always cutting to the chase." She gave me as a reply. I tried to smile, but was sure it turned out to look like a grimace.

" Yes, that's like me. But you know, I value time. I hate wasting it." She laughed, her eyes twinkling. I tried my best not to scoff. She made it off like she was some wonderful sire. When in reality, the had to be in alliance with the devil.

" Ah, your jokes always brighten my night. Waiter, will you please bring in mine and Noleen's food for tonight?" I wasn't prepared for what the waiter brought out. He dragged two little children in, tears were streaming down their faces as they whimpered for their mother. I immediately stood up, my chair clattered to the floor. Annebelle chuckled and took the little boy in her arms. " Ssh, my child it's okay. We're here to play a game!" She wiped the tears from his eyes and kissed his cheek. " You like games don't you?" He nodded his head and sniffled.

" Games!" I snarled. " Is that what you call this? Some game?" She laughed. She turned towards me and shrugged her shoulders.

" Well what would you call it? Besides, you need more than those murderers and rapists that you eat. You need more of a variety Noleen darling."

" They deserve it! This is disgusting!" I spat. Her face dropped and the monster in her was beginning to show.

" Don't you dare talk to me like that Noleen. Now you will eat your supper." I chuckled bitterly and stepped in front of the little girl she'd left for me.

" I will do no such thing you foul, murdering bitch!" She growled and took the boys neck in hers, then I watched in horror as she bit down. I covered my ears as he began to scream and took the little girl in my arms. " It'll be okay. I promise sweetie, it'll all be-" I shouted as I felt someone grab my hair and drag me. I fought like hell. I thrashed around and dug my nails into Annebelle's arms. She cursed and dropped me. Her eyes had darkened to a full onyx. I closed my eyes as she slapped me right across the face, leaving nail marks across my cheeks.

" I made you what you are. You will learn to be grateful!" She yelled. I pushed her back and let out a scoff.

" You made me into a monster! Just like you!" She screamed and ran at me, throwing me into the ground. I kicked her off and got to my feet. But not soon enough. The girl was screaming before I realized what had happened. I bent down to the floor and felt blood work its way up my mouth. We threw up, but it was blood and not food. Annebelle laughed and yanked my head up, forcing me to look at the bleeding body in front of me.

" What Noleen? Can't handle the sight of blood suddenly? You sure like it when you meet a thief on the street." She lifted me up and put a hand on my cheek. " My sweet, sweet Noleen. What am I going to do with you." I let out a sob and tore my eyes away from the body. That's when I saw the sword on the wall. Before she knew what was happening, I knocked her down and picked it up. She darted back up, her own sword in hand.

" You know this will do nothing Noleen." She sighed. " Just drink the rest, come on. Can't you hear it? Her tiny heartbeat beginning to slow? She's going to die anyways." I let out a yell and lunged. We fought, swords clanked against one another. I could hear my strained and not needed breathing. Then, I swung the sword and watched as her head toppled off of her shoulders. I dropped the sword and stared at her in surprise. How did I do that?

" What the hell?" I whispered and bolted up the stairs. I heard someone scream as I was running. It was blood-curling. I knew that couldn't be good, and what I just did was probably going to come back and bite me in the ass. I just didn't know how hard. I couldn't have known how hard. .

**A/N: It's short because it's the prologue. Lol. I hope you guys like it! Here we go, the start of another advanture!! Review for me please!! **

**Until next time, **

**Faith **


	2. Chapter 1 Tampered Memory

**Disclaimer- All recognizable characters belong to Mrs. Stephenie Meyer, whereas all new characters belong to me.**

**Chapter 1- Tampered Memory **

_**Four years after the war**_

I opened my eyes in confusion. My dream had been of when I killed Annebelle, except, it wasn't what I remembered. I remembered killing Annebelle because she was going to sell me to Nicholas. But in the dream, I'd killed her simply because she was a monster. She'd invited me to dinner and. . . I scrunched my eyebrows in confusion and pushed the thoughts away when I heard my door open. I knew it was probably Hope, coming to get Edward and myself out of bed. I quickly closed my eyes and kept them shut as I felt her tiny body jump onto the bed and come between Edward and I. Her hot breath drifted onto my cheek. I resisted the urge to smile or open my eyes. It was amazing how she could just make me forget my problems. " Mommy, I know you're not sleeping." Her little voice said. I broke my facade and opened my eyes. She squealed with delight as I wrapped her in my arms. I kissed her cheek and breathed in her soft smell.

" However did you know?" I asked her. She giggled, her light green eyes sparkled in the light that was peeking out of the curtains.

" Cause you told me mommy!" I gasped and put my hand over my mouth in mock surprise.

" I did! Oh how silly of me." She laughed and nodded her head. She'd just had her fourth birthday a couple days ago, and lost two of her teeth for that very special occasion. Of course, the tooth fairy came and left her money. She turned around and wiggled her way over to Edward. He scooped her up and planted a strong kiss on her cheek.

" You should go get some breakfast." He told her. " Didn't Aro tell the chef to cook your favorite pancakes this morning?" Her face brightened and she shot off the bed. We watched as she scurried out of the room, her brown hair flying past her shoulders. I sighed and laid my head on Edward's bare chest. He ran his fingers through my hair and kissed the top of my head. The dream once again flashed through my mind, but I didn't want to worry him about it. Even though it was eating away at me. Why did I dream something when I remembered it as being totally different? Again, I shoved it away to the back of my mind and let out a small sigh.

" I can't believe it's been four years already. It feels like just yesterday that she was a baby." I said softly, remembering how it felt to hold six month old Hope in my arms. I still did, but it was different now.

" It seems like it was just yesterday." Edward laughed. " Time sure flies when you're immortal." I nodded my head in agreement and sat up.

" Volturi meeting today?" He asked me. I got up off the bed, my black silk nightgown moving with me fluidly.

" Apparently there is a rogue vampire terrorizing some small town in Venice." I told him nonchalantly. I opened my drawer and rummaged through my clothes. Finally settling for a black tank top and red leather pants, I got dressed quickly. I had a gun safely tucked in the back of my pants and my favorite daggers were sitting inside my black boots. I ran a hand through my hair and then glanced in the mirror. I was done. I turned back to the bed, only to find it was empty. Edward was beside me, his clothes in his hand. I smiled and gave him a deep kiss.

" I'm going to sit in during Hope's teachings today. For a four year old, she is very bright." He said, his eyes warm.

" She gets it from her daddy." I winked and told him I would meet him in the library later that afternoon. He had something he wanted to give me. After a couple more kisses I walked out of the room. Halfway down the hundreds of steps that led from the third level where the Volturi roomed down the first level where we had meetings, I ran into Lanina. I stopped and watched as she shuffled the papers and files in her hands.

" I need your help." She stated. I smiled and started to continue my walk down the steps. Lanina and Travis still ran the assassin business her and I set up after breaking out of Annebelle's. I couldn't be there full time because I was now a Volturi member, but occasionally I helped her with some of the cases. I'd been a great assassin before teaming up with the Volturi. I missed it sometimes. It was an easy job and paid pretty good money. Of course, my new job enabled me to live in a big castle. The math was simple for that equation.

" What's going on?" I questioned. Her hair caught my attention, she had deep red lowlights. " And what happened to your hair?" She smirked and jumped down the last steps.

" The vampire is an asshole and I really don't want to deal with him. And I felt like a change. Travis dyed his hair black." I laughed and held up her left hand. Her diamond wedding ring sparkled.

" Marriage has made you soft Lan." I teased. She scoffed and yanked her hand from my grasp.

" You're one to talk Mrs. Cullen." She joked back. I looked down at my own wedding ring and grinned. " So, will you help?"

" Sure. Meet me in the library this evening." We said a quick goodbye and then went our separate ways. After the war with Mitchell her and Travis had moved into Volterra permanently at my request. I couldn't live somewhere without my blood sister to lean back on. We'd clicked while being held at our sire's house. We became best friends. So naturally I was going to ask her to move in as well as my husband. Then I got Hope and for once everything felt right. Everyone I loved was near me. Well, the rest of the Cullens moved to a small town in England. But they phoned us every week so that made them feel closer. I loved my new family to death, but it wasn't a bad thing that they lived somewhere else. With them being vegetarian vampires, living in Volterra would make it very hard on them. Seeing as how everyone, except Edward, drank human blood. I knew it was hard for him, but he fought it because he wanted to be with me. And I loved him for that.

I walked into the meeting room, also known as the dining room, and took my seat next to Aro. Beside me at Caius and Marcus was across from me. Jane sat next to him while her brother Alec (whom I enjoyed calling Alex) sat next to Caius. Both of them had shown me a greater amount of respect ever since the war. At the end of the table sat Ash and Mike, two of my friends who helped me defeat Mitchell's army. I had met them, as well as my other two friends Manny and Flora, while at Annebelle's. But Manny and Flora were now vacationing at in Greece. They were all offered a job by the Volturi as Volterra's messengers and troop leaders. Only Ash and Mike had accepter. Flora gave me a million thanks but said she needed some time away from the gore, and of course Manny followed her wherever she went. His love for her was stronger than the prospect of a well paying job. I was glad for them. They deserved each other. Aro cleared his throat and leaned forward on the table. " As you all have been informed, a young vampire is going throughout Venice. The vampire community down there are in an uproar and they're demanded us to deal with the situation. Ashley, Michael, do you two think you can handle this?" Ash scowled at the use of her full name and then stood up. Her black hair was pulled back in a high ponytail and her crimson eyes stared down at us.

" I'm positive we can get rid of this nuisance. Although, if you want to send a Volturi member down also, I wouldn't object to Noleen coming with us. Er, Bella. Sorry, I'm still so used to you being Noleen." I smiled and shook my head.

" Don't worry. You can call me Noleen. And, I'd be happy to go down with you." I looked at Aro who shrugged his shoulders.

" If you feel you must. I know the warrior in your veins is probably itching for a good fight." Marcus chuckled while Caius held back his laughter. I rolled my eyes and sighed.

" Laugh it up. It's not my fault it's been quiet ever since we obliterated Mitchell. . . I'll go with you Ash. Aro, may I speak with you?" He arched an eyebrow and nodded his head.

" That is all." He said to the rest of the people in the room. They all got up and exited the room quietly. " What's troubling you Isabella? Nothing's wrong with Hope is there?" I could see the worry in his eyes. He gladly accepted the role as grandfather in her life. I knew he cared for her deeply. I smiled and shook my head no.

" It's just. . . I had a dream last night. It's the first time I've slept in a couple months and it was about Annebelle. It was a memory of when I killed her. Except, it was different. It wasn't how I remember it. I don't. . . It felt real Aro." I didn't mask the concern in my voice. " I think something happened to me. I think somebody switched my memory of that night." He studied me, his eyes staring into mine. Finally he took a deep breath and leaned back.

" I'll look into ways to reverse memory switching. Meanwhile, I want you to talk to Lanina. See what version she gives you. I'm sure her memory won't be tampered with." I let out a shaky breath and stood up. " Bella, who would want to do that?" I shrugged my shoulders and started towards the door.

" I've killed everyone who would." I murmured before walking out the room. At least, I thought I did.

Hope jumped up and down on Edward's lap. We were in the library and she was telling me all about her day. Aro had hired a witch to teach her, seeing as how she couldn't go to an actual school. Plus the witch informed her on supernatural things. I'd been the one to tell her what we all were. I told her she was special and that just because she wasn't a vampire didn't mean we loved her any less. She seemed to except everybody. Well, except the bad people I talked about. " And then she told me about mermaids! Like Ariel! They're real mommy!" She exclaimed, her eyes alight. I smiled and lowered the book I'd been reading earlier from my lap.

" Really? Well what happened to them? I've never seen one." I replied. She stopped jumping and scrunched her face.

" Mrs. Smith didn't say. They're prob'ly still in the oceans like Ariel." She answered, looking satisfied with her answer. Edward laughed and lowered his cheek to hers.

" Hope, why don't you give mommy the present we got her?" He said to her. Her eyes opened and she nodded her head. I raised my eyebrow in confusion and watched as Hope a small box out of Edward's shirt pocket. Then she held it out proudly in front of me. She smiled, her missing teeth making it cuter.

" I picked it out." She told me. Edward kissed her cheek and watched with delight in his eyes as I opened the box. Inside was a locket. I gasped and opened it up. There was a picture of Hope inside. On the back ' For the greatest mother. Love Hope' was inscribed on the back. Edward held out the chain for it and came over to me. He swept my hair back and gently put it on. Then he lowered his lips to mine and gave me a soft kiss. Hope giggled and jumped into my lap. " I wanna kiss!" She said. Edward and I looked at each other. Then we both started to tickle and kiss our daughter. A knock tore us from our playful activity. We all looked up and saw Lanina standing there. The files were in her hands from before and she had a huge grin on her face.

" Hey you three." She said. Hope bolted up and ran over to her, embracing her tightly.

" Auntie Lana! Daddy and me gave mommy her ann'versary pwesent! I picked it out!" Lanina kissed the top of her head and told her that she was a bright girl. That she picked out the best gift. I turned to Edward as the two of them were chatting and kissed him.

" I have to talk to Lan honey. Can you take Hope somewhere?" I asked. He nodded his head and put a hand on my cheek.

" Is everything okay?" He questioned, concern laced his voice.

" I'll talk to you later tonight okay?"

" Okay. I'll talk her over to Aro. I'm sure he won't object to listening about the mermaids." I laughed and kissed him once more. Then he got up and picked Hope up into his strong arms. They both said goodbye to Lanina and then left the library. Lan walked over to me and sat on the couch. I got up and lit the huge fireplace, my glass of blood was on the nearby table. She sighed and lowered her head to the back of the couch.

" Man, this assassin stuff is so tiring." She complained. I slapped her arm and took the file from her.

" You can't sleep or get tired." I reminded her. She rolled her eyes and took the files back from me.

" A small technicality. Now, his name is Bobby and he's being killed because he killed a young vampire's lover. The vampire wants revenge on Bobby, who is an older vampire, but doesn't want to do it himself. He called upon us too. So, you up for killing him?" I grabbed the file and read some more of it.

" Hmm. . . He was one of Nicholas'." I muttered to no one in particular. " In fact, he looks familiar."

" Yeah, I think he was at Annebelle's a couple of times." I bit my lip and stared at the vampire's picture.

" Yeah, I'll do it." I closed the file and shifted in my seat. " Hey Lan, what do you remember of the night that I killed Annebelle?" She looked at me in confusion.

" Um. . You were crying because she killed two little kids in front of you. The boy you couldn't save, but you promised the little girl you'd help her. She wanted you to feed on them and you told her no. You guys got in a fight and you killed her. Noleen, what's up?" My mouth was open, my memory had been tampered with.

" That's not how I remember it Lanina. I remember it as she was going to sell me to Nicholas and I killed her because I was angry. Lanina, someone messed with my mind!" I cried out. Her mouth dropped open like mine had and she shook her head. She looked more confused than before.

" No, no that did happen Nol. She was going to sell you to Nicholas. You got mad and you fought her, but you didn't kill her then. You killed her a couple of weeks later." She said softly. " Who would tamper with your mind?"

" I have no clue." I replied. " But I intend to find out." I stood up and tucked the file under my arm. Someone had invaded my privacy. I let out a low growl and threw my fist into the fireplace. A brick fell from it, clattering to the floor. Lanina got up and put a reassuring hand on my shoulder.

" We'll fix it Noleen. Don't worry. I'll call Yuzria. Maybe he knows something."

" Thanks Lan." I whispered. She squeezed my arm and then she was gone. I closed my eyes and the dream popped into my mind. It was all so vivid, so real. Who had messed with my mind wasn't the only question to be answered. The other was why was I remembered everything now? Why was it coming back to me? I opened my eyes and sat back down on the couch. Then I picked my book up and took a drink of the warm blood. I would figure it out. But first, I needed a little distraction. I reached up and wrapped my fingers around my new locket. It was my wedding anniversary. I still had to give Edward his, but I could do that later. Right now, I just wanted to curl up with a book and lose myself for a few hours in a good classic.

**A/N: Okay, hopefully you guys like this chapter! Let me clear a few things up. The prologue was the memory of her killing Annebelle. In short, it was her dream. Now that was fourteen years in the past. Hopefully that helps you guys. Lol. I know it's a little confusing at first when all you have is a prologue that takes place in the past. Anyways, thanks for reading and reviewing! I'm glad you like it so far! Please review and let me know what you think of this chapter! **

**Until next time,**

**Faith **


	3. Chapter 2 The dead should stay dead

**Disclaimer- All recognizable characters belong to Mrs. Stephenie Meyer, whereas all new characters belong to me.**

**Chapter 2- The dead should stay dead**

The fire crackled in the hearth. The moon was low in the midnight sky and the stars glittered like diamonds. I closed my book, Wuthering Heights was what I had chosen to read, and laid my head on the back of the couch. I listened to the soft hums coming from the other rooms. People were talking and moving things around, but in the library none of it fazed me. The library was one of the places in Volterra I went to just get away from everything, to just be at peace. Volterra's garden was another. With its dark blue pool and majestic roses almost always in bloom, it was a beautiful place to just kick back and relax. Not only was it a place we trained our soldiers four years ago, but it was also where Edward and me got married three years ago. I could still see that day clearly, of course seeing as how I'm a vampire that doesn't come as a shock.

It was in late July, the sun was shining high in the afternoon sky. Carlisle was patiently waiting to begin the ceremony while I was standing at the back with Aro, who was the one to give me away. Edward was in a tux, looking as handsome as ever up at the alter. My dress was a deep crimson, it matched my eyes. All my bridesmaids' had on the same color, there were six of them in all. Lanina, Ash, Flora, Esme, Alice and Rosalie. Edward's best men were in a suit like his. All of them were waiting to begin the walk down the aisle as much as I was. I looked at the men who were standing beside the women and smiled. There was Travis, Mike, Manny, Jasper, Emmett and Laurent. I was surprised when Edward called Laurent and asked him to be a best man. I was even more surprised when Laurent accepted. Everyone I held dear to me was in the wedding. The pews were filled with the rest of the Volturi, close people to the Volturi, and the soldiers I had fought beside. I'd wanted them there. I smiled when I saw Yuzria cradling Hope in his arms. Next to him was Tori. He was in the first pew along with Caius, Marcus, Jane and Alec. I'd put him there because he was as close to me as they were. Edward was the one to call him and invite him for me. I was glad they were actually being civil to each other; maybe even friends. It was all as perfect as I could ever have wanted it to be.

I looked down at my ring and thought back to when Edward slowly slipped it on my finger and said his vows. The look in his eyes could've made me cry. Those warm topaz eyes of his had shone such devotion and love for me. I knew that even with all out problems, we were soul mates. We were meant to be. A sudden knock on the library door tore me from my memories. I glanced up and saw Edward and Hope standing there. She was in his arms and a weary smile was on her face. " It's bedtime for the little one. She wanted to come say goodnight." Edward told me. I smiled and held out my arms. She wiggled until he finally put her down and came running over to me, throwing herself straight into my embrace. I held her tightly to me and inhaled the lovely scent that ran over her. She kissed me on the cheek and gazed into my eyes.

" Goodnight darling." I said and ran a finger through her hair.

" Night mommy." She replied sweetly and gave me another kiss. " Can I go to work with you tom'row?" She asked. I scrunched my face up in thought, secretly glancing behind her shoulder at Edward. A wide smile was on his face and he shook his head yes. I always made sure everything was alright with him before I made any decisions concerning Hope.

" Sure. I'm almost positive they will love having you there to help." I answered. She squealed with delight and hopped off my lap.

" Did you hear that daddy!" She exclaimed. He picked her back up and exchanged a few words with her. I wasn't really listening, I was just watching how cute they were together. He was such a good dad. He looked at me and told me he would be back in a few minutes, and then he was gone. I knew Hope loved when he took her out running. She said that she felt like she was flying. I could remember when he first ran with me too. But my memories of my human life were fading. I was now writing down everything I could remember into a journal, so I wouldn't lose anything. In fact, I often wrote everything while in the library. Then when I was finished for the night, I would tuck it away in one of the bookshelves. It was unseen by any other eye but mine.

" You know, I am starting to think you love this library more than me." I heard Edward say. I grinned and got up, wrapping my arms around his neck. I pressed my lips to him in a small kiss.

" Ah, it's second to you." I replied with a smirk. " But it is a very close race." He chuckled softly, it was music to my ears. I led him over to the couch and sat on his lap. Then I laid my head on his shoulder and gazed into the fire.

" What are you thinking about?" He asked me quietly. I sighed and looked up at him. Straight into those loving topaz eyes. I kissed his chin and moved my way up to his full lips.

" Just about how lucky I am too have you." I answered against his soft flesh. " Edward, you don't know how much you mean to me." I told him. He lifted my chin up with a finger and looked into my eyes.

" I do, and you mean the world and more to me. But come on, what's going on inside that pretty little head of yours?" I smiled and shrugged my shoulders.

" I'm just thinking about a lot of stuff I guess. I found out today that there is a big chance someone has tampered with my memories Edward. I dreamed about Annebelle's death and it wasn't how I remembered. Lanina called Yuzria, but I don't know what he said. And Aro said he was going to look into things." I said to him. His eyes opened wide and I heard a protective growl slip from his mouth. I laughed and put my hands on his face. " Don't worry my love. I'll settle everything. I'm sure it was one of Annebelle's goons. I just don't know how they managed to." I frowned and looked away from him. " Actually, how did they manage to do that?" The room was silent for a few seconds, but then I shook my head and ripped the thoughts away from my mind.

" I don't like that someone was messing around with that." Edward told me seriously. I rolled my eyes and kissed his forehead.

" And I do? Don't worry, a price comes when you kill a high vampire." I let out a deep breath and then straddled him. I put my forehead to his and kissed him. " It'll be okay." I whispered. He put his hands on my waist and deepened the kiss.

" It better be." He warned me. " Or I may have to get involved." I giggled and pushed my hair out of my face.

" Is that so?" I teased. He shook his head, his face still serious but his eyes were playful and filled with lust.

" Oh yes, no one messes with Mrs. Cullen and lives to talk about it." He pulled my even closer to him and slowly moved his hands up my back. It tickled in a way. I put my lips to his and let out a tiny little moan when he began to massage my back with his hands. I pulled away slightly and smiled.

" I'm glad you protect me." I told him softly. " Even though it isn't really needed."

" Of course I do. Nothing will ever happen to you Bella. Not while I'm around." A piece of his copper colored hair fell over his eye. I brushed it away and kissed him again. Getting all the more passionate as seconds passed. He whispered he loved me and I gladly returned the words. Soon he picked me up and brought me up to our room, making sure the door was locked behind him.

Dawn slowly rose over our bare bodies. I smiled and watched as we began to sparkle in the soft sunlight. I was wrapped in his strong arms, my fingers were running small circles over his stomach. I kissed his neck, grazing my teeth along the skin. He quivered under my touch and his arms gripped my waist even tighter. I smirked and moved up to his mouth. " I am so glad I have that effect on you." I said, my lips on his. He chuckled and flipped us over. Then he moved his teeth down to my stomach, making me tremble just like I had made him. His tongue was soft on my skin and I watched him slowly work his way up.

" The feeling is mutual my dear." He replied as soon as he'd reached my lips. I laughed and was about to kiss him when a knock came from the door. I groaned and put my head on his shoulder.

" Damn people, interrupting us." I mumbled in his flesh. He laughed and lifted up my head. He quickly kissed me and then he took my robe off of one of the bed posts and handed it to me.

" May be important." He pointed out as I began to scowl. He laid back down and threw some covers over his body. I smirked and stood up, throwing the robe over my body. I tied it in the front and made my way over to the door, opening it only a little. Lanina chuckled and held out a manila folder.

" Spells from Yuzria. He sent them over this morning. And he's coming by later today with Tori." She told me. I took the folder from her and glanced inside. They didn't look that hard. I could probably mix them myself.

" Mmk." I muttered, my attention on the spells. I looked up as soon as I felt her poking me. A devilish smile was on her face and she poked me again. " What Lan?" I asked wearily. She giggled and swung open the door before I could stop her. But to her surprise, Edward was dressed and sitting on the bed. She frowned and looked at me.

" Hmm, it isn't fair that your husband can read minds." She complained. " I'll get you one of these days Edward!" She told him defiantly. He grinned that crooked grin I love and shrugged his shoulders.

" You can try." He teased. She growled and turned her attention back to me. I was laughing so hard it was hard to stop. I was finally able to get control of myself and straightened myself up.

" He'll be here at noon." She stated simply. As she went to walk away she hit herself and faced me once more. " Oh, and Aro wants to see you in the dining room. Something about somebody."

" How helpful of you Lan." I joked. She winked and then walked away. I turned around and kissed Edward. " Come down with Hope when she wakes up." I told him. He nodded his head and put his hands around my waist, kissing me deeply. Finally I tore away and put a hand on his shoulder. " Later." I said and gave him a small peck on the lips. Then I closed the folder and headed down to the dining hall. Hopefully this information would help me. Lord knew Aro had all the right people to talk to. Happens when you're a Volturi member. I kinda liked it. No, I loved it. Made my job that much easier. I was so wrapped up in my thoughts I didn't think anything of the loud noise of breaking glass until an arrow was heading right towards me. I ducked and felt it whoosh right past my shoulder, barely grazing my skin. I stood back up and saw it was embedded in the wall. I yanked it out and gazed at it. Everyone came running out of their rooms and rushed towards me. I held up my hands along with the arrow and smiled. " I'm fine." I said to them.

" What happened?" Caius asked, his eyebrows scrunched. I vaguely pointed to the window before I noticed a small engraving on the arrow. I looked closer and then I threw the arrow to the floor. Edward put his arms around me. I stared at the arrow in horror.

" Bella? Bella what's wrong?" He asked, but his voice seemed so far away. I broke away from his grasp and then I turned away, ignoring the calls from behind me. The only thing I cared about was how that arrow got here. Because I'd killed the person who owned them. And once vampires are dead, there is no bringing them back.

**A/N: Eh, shorter chapter. Sorry about that. Next one will be longer. Hope you liked it, and thank you for reading! Now all you have to do is review ;) haha. **

**Until next time, **

**Faith **


	4. Chapter 3 The return of an old friend

**Disclaimer- All recognizable characters belong to Mrs. Stephenie Meyer, whereas all new characters belong to me.**

**Chapter 3- The return of an old friend**

I peered at the arrow that was laying on the long dining table. My lips curled over my teeth and I let out a low snarl. Aro put a hand on my back and ushered me to my seat. I made sure I was inches away from the arrow. I didn't even want to touch it again. Edward had his hands on my shoulders from behind me and was softly massaging them. It didn't help. Before coming downstairs I'd gotten dressed into a black shirt and pants. Ash and Mike were currently going around Volterra, searching for the person who'd shot the arrow. I knew as well as they did that the person was long gone by now. Aro let out a long sigh and picked the arrow up, inspecting it strongly. " It's Annebelle's." I snapped. " I know it is. Hell, I've been shot with them a couple times." Edward's hands tensed up and I could hear him let out a low growl. " Don't worry. Getting hit by them a couple times stopped me from ever trying to escape again. Well, until I killed her that is." I told him.

" If the arrow is here we can't be sure that she's-" Marcus began, his crimson eyes on mine. I hissed and went to stood up when Edward pushed me back down. I turned to him and arched my eyebrow. His eyes were black so I simply turned back to Marcus and smiled.

" She's dead." I stated simply, kicking my feet onto the table. " I sliced off her head, there is no way in hell she survived that." I closed my eyes and replayed the memories from my dream through my mind. She was dead, I was sure of it. A crash came from the hallway. A second later Lanina shouted out that it'd been her and not to worry. I knew she was still trying to get a hang on her small telekinesis power. It hadn't grown a bit in the year since she'd figured out she had it. She wasn't worried about it until she'd seen that arrow. Now she'd been working on it nonstop. I knew she was just as worried as I was. Annebelle didn't let other people touch her arrows. They were specially made for her and only her.

" Who was close to her?" Aro asked me quietly. I opened my eyes and glanced at him, then shrugged my shoulders.

" Nicholas, but I killed him." I answered truthfully. Nicholas had been Annebelle's sire who was even worse than her. But the apple did not fall far from the tree. He had taken it personally when I killed Annebelle, but waited to come after me until the time when the Cullens came back into my life. He had been one of the only people to truly scare me. I could've cried as soon as I saw his head drop to his feet. Shaking away my thoughts of him, I focused on anyone else who could've been close to Annebelle. I couldn't think of anyone until a woman popped into my head. " Wait-" I murmured quietly. " There was a woman. She had been her right hand woman I guess you could say. Everyone knew they were lovers. God, I can't remember her name." I growled and slammed my fist down on the table.

" Calm down Bella." Caius said from beside me.

" Easy for you to say, no one is hunting you down." Lanina responded, her hands on her hips. Her eyes were hard as she walked into the room.

" Her name was Rosemary." She said. I remember because Annebelle-"

" A rose for my Rosemary." I muttered, cutting in. She nodded her head and stood next to Edward. Her hair was down, reaching the top of her waist.

" She fell off the face of the planet after Annebelle's death. But I imagine she would be pretty pissed off about it." I bit my lip and shook my head in agreement. " I never really came into contact with her but Noleen-"

" I knew her." I finished for her. " She loved Annebelle. But Annebelle was. . . Well, she didn't love just one person." I groaned and swung my feet off the cherry oak table and stood up, this time not caring what Edward did. " I forgot all about her. How did I forget about her?"

" She wasn't that important. I mean, it's not some sign that you're losing your mind. If that's what you're thinking." Lanina reassured me warmly.

" Don't worry Nol, I'll send out a warning for her." I watched her walk out of the room, her hair swinging.

" Aro, Aro what's wrong?" Jane cooed, her fingers stroking her face. I rolled my eyes and gagged. She growled, but didn't stop her loving touches. I didn't know how he could even allow those fingers to touch his face. His eyes met mine, and I could see the sorrow behind them. I realized what was running through his mind and cleared my throat.

" Aro, did you ever get ahold of anyone about my little memory problem?" I questioned. He went to say no when I winked. He smiled softly and stood.

" As a matter of a fact, I did. If you'll please escort me to the library, I'll show you." I kissed Edward softly and told him I'd be okay. Then I looped my arm through Aro's and we walked to the library. His face was hard and he didn't say a word as we walked through the empty hallways. I put my head on his shoulder and started to hum an old song I liked. Once we reached the library, he started a fire up and took a seat on the royal blue couch. I sat beside him and studied the look in his red eyes.

" It's her isn't it." I whispered. The flames danced in his eyes as he slowly nodded his head. I sighed and took his hands in mine. " Oh Aro."

" Bella, what am I to do? She's alive!" He replied softly, his words begging for a response.

" I don't know Aro. I really don't. Are you sure?" He lowered his head and began to twist my wedding ring around.

" I saw her image through Lanina's mind. . . She was close enough for the smallest of touches. It's her Bella. She looks as she did when I left her. The exact same." My heart silently broke for Aro. I knew what he was going through to some extent. Edward would most likely understand more. I drew him to me and wrapped him in a tight embrace.

" Don't worry Aro. Everything will be okay." I was glad Aro couldn't see my thoughts from touching me. Because then he would've found out that I didn't know if I should believe that. Because truthfully expecting the worst is often better than hoping for the best.

Hope snuggled underneath her covers and grinned up at me. I laid down beside her and pushed back some of her hair so it was out of her face. It was nap time for her. She had just been upgraded from a cradle to a big girl bed and she loved it. Naturally I was worried she would fall off, but Edward had assured me she would be fine while he had put the bed together. Her room was a light blue, I was so glad to find out she didn't like the color pink, and the furniture was all white. A dark blue canopy hang around her bed, she always said she was the princess of Volterra. Everyone agreed. She turned on her side and put her hand softly on my waist. " Tell me story mommy?" She asked quietly, her eyes slowly drooping.

" About what?" I asked her just as quietly. I put a finger on her cheek and wiped away a small piece of the chocolate she'd been eating. Kids could be so messy, but you couldn't help loving them.

" When you were a little girl." She replied, her eyes trained on mine. I thought back to something I remembered. I went through my memories until I finally reached a sufficient tale to tell. I scooted in closer to her and laid my head on her pillow.

" Let's see," I began. Her eyes sparkled like they always did when she was about to hear a story. " One time when I was six years old, my mom took me to this great big mall. I'd never been there before and everything seemed so amazing to me. She told me before we went in to stay by her no matter what. Because she didn't want to lose me. Well, once I was in the store I was taken aback by all the toys and books inside. Well, I wasn't really interested at what my mom was looking at, so I wondered off to look at the things that interested me. Pretty soon, I forgot all about my mom and I was just playing with the toys." Her eyes opened wide and she gasped.

" You didn't stay by her! You told me to always stay by an adu't!" She exclaimed. I held back my laughter as I gazed upon her shocked face. She was totally taken aback by me.

" I know, mommy was a bad girl. You should stay close to an adult at all times."

" Did your mommy find you?"

" Yes, after having called security to look for me. Finally I was found sitting in the middle of an aisle, playing with a toy truck. She picked me up in her arms and kissed me all over and said ' Isabella Marie don't you ever do that again!' And I never did. I learned my lesson that day once I saw the look on my mom's face." Hope nodded her head seriously and let out a tiny sigh.

" Does your mommy know you are a va'pire?" She questioned me suddenly. I shook my head no and smiled softly.

" Remember I told you that only you can know mine and daddies secret? Along with everyone in Volterra?" I asked her in return.

" Yes, you said that I was special because I was your dau'ter." I grinned and pinched her cheek softly. She laughed and tried to push me away. " Mommy don't!" She squealed, her laughter filling my heart. I chuckled and kissed her, then tucked her back in.

" Okay, it's naptime now Hope Adeline. Close your eyes and I'll come get you in a little bit." She puckered her lips up and kissed my cheek before finally settling down. I waited until she was sleeping before leaving the room. Pretty soon we were going to have to cut naptime, but I was glad to have it at the moment. I checked her window and made sure it was locked before closing the door. I didn't want to chance anyone getting my daughter. I was heading into my room when I heard a laugh come from the hallway. I furrowed my eyebrows and then the scent hit me. I closed my eyes and breathed it in, the blood lust filled me. But I pressed it down and ran to the person who was laughing. I stopped once Yuria's eyes locked on mine and let out a big smile. Then we met halfway and gave each other a bone crushing hug. Well, for him at least.

" Can't breathe." He said while I hugged him. I chuckled and backed away. His eyes were as green as ever.

" Sorry, don't know my own strength sometimes." I joked. He laughed and nodded his head. My eyes widened as soon as I saw Tori and her growing belly. I smiled and hugged her also. " Congratulations!" I exclaimed. " How far along?" She raised an eyebrow and studied me.

" You can't just. . . Smell and me able to tell?" She asked. I tilted my head back with laughter and nodded my head.

" It's more polite to ask." I explained.

" Four months." Yuzria answered for me and put an arm around his fiancée. I could hear the small heart beating inside her stomach and my smiled grew larger.

" Very healthy." I observed. I inhaled and allowed the smell of blood to fill my senses. " And type ab. Hmm, that's a good one." I said more to myself than to them.

" Yeah well no sucking my children." Tori joked. Her hair was a light red from the amount of sunlight she got. Yuzria's was still the touchable black curls. Their eyes suddenly turned serious, and I knew that they had heard about what had happened that morning.

" No worries. We'll find who threw the arrow and kill them. Then we'll do something to celebrate." I assured them. " Maybe rampage a small town and feast upon the citizens." Tori and Yuzira were silent, trying to decipher whether I was serious or not. " Kidding." I added. Their eyes lightened and they let out a small laugh.

" Vampire humor. I'll never get used to it." Yuzria responded. I shrugged my shoulders and then remembered the folder Lanina had given me before. . .Well before I'd almost been staked to the wall. " Let's go down to the kitchen, I'll get started on some stuff." He said, as if reading my mind. I smiled sheepishly and looked at Tori.

" Do you want to lay down? I'm sure the flight was long." She was about to shake her head no when Yuzria stopped her by telling me she would. She rolled her eyes and slapped his shoulder, but allowed me to lead her to a room. After making sure she was settled in, I went down to the kitchen to find Yuzria already working over one of the stoves. His sleeves were pushed up and he was murmuring something to himself. " You waste no time do you?" I teased. He jumped slightly, but then gripped the stove with his hands. I furrowed my eyebrows and walked over to him.

" What's wrong?" I asked softly, putting my hand on his shoulder. He turned to me and sighed.

" I just. . . I just thought all this was over." He admitted.

" It's never over Yuzria. Not for us." I told him softly. " But, I shouldn't depend on you to-"

" I want you to call me if something is wrong. I told you Bella, you'll always mean something to me. I want to help you any way I can." He replied strongly. " I would be angry if you didn't." I smiled and gave him a small hug, then we both turned to the bubbling pot. " Now let's get that memory of yours back on track."

" Yes please." I said sweetly and bent down to smell the potion. " Hmm, lemons." He laughed and added a sprig of lavender to the mix. I frowned, this was going to take a while. I walked over to the big steel refrigerator and grabbed a packet of blood out. I read the type on the front and sliced it open. Then I gulped it down. I had to drink three more others before I was absolutely certain I wouldn't be tempted to drink from Yuzria. His scent drifted back to me and I felt the blood rush through my body as I tensed to pounce. Then I opened the fridge and took another packet out. It's better to be safe than sorry.

**A/N: Hope you liked this chapter! I'm so glad to hear you guys are enjoying the story so far! Review and let me know your thoughts on this one. Thank you so much for reading!!! Mwah to you all!**

**Until next time, **

**Faith **


	5. Chapter 4 Stolen Identity

**Disclaimer- All recognizable characters belong to Mrs. Stephenie Meyer, whereas all new characters belong to me.**

**Chapter 4- Stolen Identity **

There was at least twenty vials spread out across the island counter in Volterra's kitchen. I watched as Yuzria poured the last potion into the twentieth vial. I groaned and slid onto a stool. I was going to have to drink all of these? " Now, you may get your memory back with the first vial. I made all these because I don't know which spell was used to strip away your memories. So, I can't possibly know the exact potion to give you." He told me, wiping his hands on a cloth.

" So you're giving them all to me?" I replied, eyeing the different colors in the vials. Some were green, some were blue or red. It amazed me. Hell one was orange, and that was one I was definitely not looking forward to drinking that one.

" Yeah. Now, there may be some. . . Side effects to some of these potions." I froze, my thoughts processing what he'd just told me. I licked my lips and sighed.

" What kind of side effects are we talking about here?" I asked, my head resting in the palm of my right hand. He smiled sheepishly and hung the cloth he'd been wiping his hands on back on the counter top. He sat beside me and shrugged his shoulders. I knew he was trying to break the news to me better. " Yuzria-" I drawled. " Just tell me."

" Mostly just vomiting and pain in the joints and muscles. But they may not be the same in you because you're technically not alive." He rushed. I growled and clenched my free hand into a tight fist. " It's only temporary and if you want your memory back-" I cut him off by slamming the first vial's liquid down my throat. I coughed and squeezed the table.

" This stuff tastes like shit!" I exclaimed, my eyes almost watering from the taste of it. He chuckled and put a hand on my back, patting it reassuringly.

" Magic isn't supposed to taste all that great Bella. It's just supposed to help you." He pointed out. I waved him off and then fell off the chair once a pain hit me in the stomach. I let out a loud cry, loud enough for the kitchen staff to come running into the room. One of the cooks dropped to my side and shoved Yuzria away when he tried to get close to me. I gritted my teeth and let out a low growl.

" Mrs. Bella, what is wrong?" The cook asked in broken English. I groaned and pushed him away. Then I pulled Yuzria to me and stopped once his face was right by mine.

" How the fuck do I stop this?" I questioned him, biting back another cry of pain. He winced and tried to pry my fingers off his shirt. I groaned and let go of him, then I somehow managed to stand back up. He put an arm around my shoulders and allowed me to slightly lean on him. He walked us over to the counter and held a glass of a white liquid up to my face.

" Drink a sip of this. It'll counter-react the potion." I took it from his hands and drank some. Immediately I felt better. I sighed and leaned against the table. He grabbed the glass out of my hands and put a hand on my shoulder. " Are you okay?" He asked, concern lacing his words. I slowly nodded my head, then told the staff they could go back to what they were doing. They grudgingly walked out, their eyes on mine as they left the kitchen. I picked up another vial and held it to my lips. Yuzria was about to object when I tossed the contents down my throat. He dropped his hand to the table and studied me. I furrowed my eyebrows, waiting for something to go wrong. That's when I felt the potion start to work it's way back up. I bent over the sink and threw it back up. Yuzria put his hand on my back and said comforting words to me; they didn't help one bit.

The next ten potions proved to be duds. I either threw them up or had to drink some of the white liquid to counter-react them because pain ripped its way through my frozen body. This was starting to get a little ridiculous. I put my head on the cold table and sighed. Then I grabbed another vial and held it in front of me. It was the dreaded orange one. I let out a shaky breath and then drank it. I put my head over the sink in case I had to puke. And I had the white drink next to it in case I was attacked by sudden pain. After a minute nothing had happened. I glanced over my shoulder at Yuzria, then felt a pain in my head. This was new. I groaned and watched as my stripped memory played over my eyelids. I smiled and then opened my eyes. What irony, the vial I hadn't wanted to drink turned out to be the one I needed. Just my luck. I let out a cry of excitement and threw my arms around Yuzria's neck. " That was it!" I exclaimed. " It's like my old memory has been discarded. Everything just feels right." I laughed and then broke away from the hug.

" I'm glad." Yuzria said, a grin on his face. I shook my head in agreement and we both had a laugh. Then I wound my arm through his and led him out to the garden. I hadn't talked to him in a while, and I missed it. The sun sparkled in the sky, making us glitter. We walked over to the edge of the pool and sat down, wading our feet in the water.

" So, you're going to be a daddy!" I teased and playfully slapped his shoulder. He smiled and shook his head.

" Yeah. I can't wait. I'm so excited for it." He replied, his eyes on the pool. I sighed and put my hand on his face, then made him look at me.

" What's wrong?" I asked, my voice serious.

" I just. . .I wasn't close to my dad. We never really got along. And, I don't want me and my son or daughter hating me. I just wish I knew if I'm going to be a good father or not." He responded quietly. I gasped and then let go of his face.

" Are you frigging kidding me? You're going to be a great father Yuzria!"

" You don't know that Bella."

" Yes I do Yuzria. I know it because of the way you treat everyone around you. You've got such a great heart. There's no way you would be a bad father." He was about to say something when our conversation was torn by the pitter patter of small feet. I turned around and opened my arms just in time for Hope to jump in them.

" Uncle Yuzi!" She shouted and moved from my arms to his. He laughed and returned her hug.

" Hey Hope. How are you?" He mussed up her hair and she giggled.

" Good."

" That's great! Been listening to your mom?" She shook her head seriously and looked at me, as if wanting me to confirm. I smirked and nodded my head.

" She has been a great little girl." I told him, opening my arms up for her. She came to my lap and laid her head on my chest. I ran my hand through her hair as she told Yuzria all about her teachings and the stories I'd been telling her. He listened intently, occasionally replying to something she said. I gazed into his eyes as he was talking to her and smiled. He would make a great father. I just had to make him believe it.

Now that I had all my memories straightened out, I was going to start looking for the only suspect we had; Rosemary. I knew it was killing Aro to hear about her, seeing as how when he left her she was an innocent human. Now she was a bloodthirsty vampire who was very bisexual. There was no doubt in my mind that she was one of Annebelle's many lovers, now that I could remember everything it all made sense. I walked the cobble stone streets of the city, my daggers in plain view. Night had fallen, and now all that was out where the drunkards and whores. Lanina was beside me, we both were donned in black leather pants and red tank tops. We were heading to our informant, well one of them, to see if he'd heard anything. He was a waiter at some trashy bar for the supernatural. But he generally knew what he was talking about. We glanced at each other before swinging the bar door open. We stepped inside and smiled, every eye was on us. I heard a chorus of, " It's Isabella Cullen from Volterra!" While we made our way to the bar. I was one of the only Volturi members who was seen on many occasions. I sat on a seat and drummed my nails against the fake wood. Allano turned around and his smile instantly dropped. " Bella." He sighed and set the glass of blood on the table. I took a sniff and groaned. It was cold. Ew. He rolled his eyes and leaned on the table. I had to admit, he was fairly nice looking. And that was hard to admit, seeing as how he was a rogue werewolf. He had thick brown hair and light gray eyes that seemed to pull you in.

" I need some information." I said simply. Lanina grimaced as she watched someone come up and get the blood. She took the glass from them and shook her head.

" Go get warm blood, this stuff will kill you." The vampire opened his eyes wide. He was definitely newly made. He quickly hurried out to the bar. I only hoped he was smart enough to not be seen. Hell, the human may get away from him too. I would bet on the human against him. That was so tragic.

" Bella, you sure come at the worst times don't you?" He complained, but I knew he would tell me what I needed to know if he had the information. I smirked and watched as he pulled aside a worker, instructing him to work the bar. Then he motioned for me and Lanina to walk into the back room with him. He sat down and waited for us to sit. " What do you need?"

" Does the name Rosemary sound familiar to you?" He furrowed his eyebrows in thought, his gaze became distant for a few moments. Then he shook his head no. I growled and leaned back in the seat. Then a though came to me. It couldn't be. . . But, Rosemary would've been pissed enough. " How about Annebelle?" I questioned. Lanina looked at me in shock.

" Nol what are you-" I held up a hand and waited for Allano's answer.

" Yeah, you know what she came in a couple days ago. Talking about how she knew the Volturi and was going to get on the inside of things. I dunno, most people assumed her to be a little-" He whirled his finger around his head in a crazy motion. I pursed my lips in thought and then stood up.

" Yeah. She is. Listen Allano, if you hear from her again, don't hesitate to call. I know you have my private number." He told me he did and then showed me and Lanina out. I smiled softly when he told us to be careful. " For a werewolf, you ain't so bad Allano." I said warmly. He chuckled and put a hand on my shoulder.

" Yeah, well for a blood sucker you ain't so bad yourself." He winked and then walked back into his bar. I started to walk, Lanina was a couple steps behind me. I was always faster than her when I wanted to be.

" Nol!" She yelled and ran up to me. " What are you thinking?" She asked once we were at the same pace; I'd slowed down just a bit for her. I licked my lips and smiled bitterly.

" I think Rosemary is using Annebelle's identity." I whispered. " She's thinking she's going to break me down by bringing back my worst nightmare." I slammed my hand into a crumbling wall and let out a low growl. " I'm not going to let it work." I assured Lanina and then we headed back to Volterra. I just couldn't understand why my life had to be so god damned complicated. Sometimes I really thought someone had it out for me. As soon as we stepped foot into Volterra Edward was next to me, asking me what happened. I briefly told him my thoughts and then said goodnight to Lanina. We walked upstairs and into our bedroom. The French windows were open so we stepped out onto the balcolny, a breeze ruffling my hair.

" Bella, talk to me." Edward said softly, his hands on my waist. I sighed and leaned against him, looking up at the stars.

" Edward. . . I think we need to call your parents." I replied as soft.

**A/N: Well, hopefully everyone liked this chapter :) I thought it was pretty good. Review and let me know what you think! Thank you all so much for reading! **

**Until next time, **

**Faith **


	6. Chapter 5 Goodbye my darling

**Disclaimer- All recognizable characters belong to Mrs. Stephenie Meyer, whereas all new characters belong to me.**

**Chapter 5- Goodbye my darling **

I whipped my head around, rain fell all around me. Where was I? The long strip of road was black, the grass surrounding me was a deep green. A thick fog was enveloping over me slowly, nearly suffocating me. I couldn't even see the clouds from above that were the cause of the rain falling around me. In the distance I heard a roar from the thunder, a lightning bolt illuminated the mist that was trapping me and that black stretch of road. A chill descended over me. I put my arms around myself in hopes of warming, but to no avail. I shivered, which was abnormal for a vampire, and looked around frightfully. What was going on? " My pet." A voice crooned, sounding like it was right by my ear. I turned, but no one was there. Frowning, I let my arms fall to my sides and started to walk. " My dear, beautiful Isabella." The voice whispered, once again sounding like it was in my ear. I stopped and glanced around. Where was that coming from? And better yet, who was it?

" Who's there?" I asked, my voice strong and clear. The person, a female, chuckled. The laugh grew louder, it almost drowned out the thunder.

" You really don't remember? Come on Isabella, think hard." A shiver ran up my spine and I reached for my dagger. " Oh no, you don't need that!" The voice exclaimed. " Wouldn't help you much anyways." A figure appeared, shrouded by the blackness and the mist. " Don't you remember me?" She whispered. I was frozen in my spot. I couldn't move. The fog began to clear, slowly drifting away. It seemed like my heart was in my throat. Why was I so scared of this mysterious figure?

" Who are you?" I repeated, my hands trembling slightly. The woman laughed again, another chill ran through my veins. Then the fog was gone, and Annebelle was standing in the middle of the road. Her eyes were onyx. Blood was running down her neck, staining her white shirt. She smiled, blood dripped from her mouth.

" Don't you remember me?" She repeated, and then the smile dropped and she let out a feral growl. All of a sudden I was pulled to my knees by some unseen force and her hands were around my neck. " I'll never die." She growled, bending down so she was next to me. " And I'm looking for you." She whispered, then she kissed my cheek with her bloody lips.

I jolted up with a scream. Darkness had befallen around the room and immediately Edward had his hands on my back. " Bella?" He asked, but he sounded so far away. I let out a deep breath, and just kept breathing. I could still feel her lips on my cheek, the cold blood touching my skin. I still felt the rain pouring down me; it all seemed so real. And I was scared out of my wits. Nicholas and Annebelle were the only ones able to frighten me. But it was understandable to anyone who knew them. I let out a dry sob and felt Edward close his arms around me. I was like a zombie, all I could think about was her black eyes glaring at me. He brushed aside my hair and made me look at him. His face was stern and worried. " Bella, tell me what happened." He demanded. I shook my head and let out another sob. Then I rested my head on his shoulder and looked out the window.

" She's coming Edward." I whispered. " She's coming for me. Annebelle's coming." I cried, I could feel my body shaking in his.

" Bella, no one is coming for you. Don't worry. She's dead, Annebelle's dead." He assured me, his voice soft. I shook my head no and picked up my head.

" No Edward!" I shouted, looking into his eyes. " I had a dream! I fell asleep and she was there. She told me she's coming for me!" I yelled. I couldn't do this, I couldn't face her again. A knock came from the door, then it was followed by some shouting. Aro. I stood up and wrapped my arms around myself like I was cold. Edward got off the bed and opened the door. The Volturi members trailed into the room, their faces just as worried as Edward's. Well except for Jane and Alec. Aro stepped in front of me and put a hand on my cheek. He stroked it and lifted my face up to his.

" Isabella, dear what's wrong?" He questioned me. Edward was talking to Marcus and Caius in the back, their voices hushed. Lanina and Travis were at the doorway, Lanina was frowning. Her face showed the fright I was sure mine did.

" I dreamt of her." I replied softly. " Annebelle. She's coming. . . For me." I sniffled and sat on the bed, unhooking my arms. " Aro I don't know what to do!" I exclaimed.

" Bella, it was simply a nightmare."

" No it wasn't! Don't tell me that it was just some dream god damn it! It was real!" I yelled at him, pushing him slightly with my arms. " She was there!" Lanina came into the room, then kneeled in front of the bed. She clasped my hands with hers and swallowed slightly. Travis was instantly at her side, his eyes flickering between her and me.

" Noleen, tell me what happened." She whispered. The whole room fell into silence, every eye was on me. I licked my lips and cleared my throat.

" It was raining. I was on this street and everything was covered with fog. Then, I heard a voice. It took me a few moments to recognize it was a female. The woman called me her 'dear, beautiful Isabella.' I asked who it was, but she only laughed. Then she said, ' don't you remember me?'

The fog cleared, and standing in the middle of the road was. . . Annebelle. Her eyes were black, and she was bleeding from the neck and mouth. She let out a growl and then I was pulled to my knees. She put her hands around my neck and told me she'll never die. Then she bent down and-" I stopped, my voice cutting itself off. Travis rubbed my arm and put his head on my shoulder.

" Don't worry Nol." He said quietly in my ear. I nodded my head and closed my eyes.

" She told me that she's coming for me. Then she kissed my cheek." I finished quietly. I opened my eyes, only to see the deadly look on Lanina's face. She patted my arm reassuringly and stood me up. " Lan, what's going to happen?" I asked. She smiled softly and embraced my tightly. She smelled vaguely like Travis' cologne.

" We're going to protect you Noleen. Nothing is going to happen to you." I shook my head and then straightened up. I felt so. . . Vulnerable. I needed to kill something. I rubbed my eyes and let out a low snarl.

" She's the only one who can make me feel like a child!" I yelled, punching the wall. I winced at the dent I made and smiled sheepishly at Aro. He waved his hand nonchalantly and came up to me.

" She is not going to get into this castle. She will get no where near it. I assure you." He told me. I sighed and bit my lips. I was glad about the decision Edward and I had reached before I'd fallen asleep. I walked over to Edward and put my arm around his waist. We all slowly walked down the hallway and descended down the stairs. We gathered in the official living room in Volterra. There were several armchairs, all a deep red. There were also two couches and an oriental rug lining the floor. It was warm and inviting, well to everyone the Volturi liked anyways. I sat down on Edward's lap and asked one of the maids to get me a drink if she could. I could faintly hear rain pattering on the windows. Ash and Mike came into the room, their hands entwined.

" Nol, are you still going to be able to come with us on our run?" Ash asked me, her eyes sad. I knew they were probably also worried about any chance Annebelle may be back.

" Yeah, I need to get my mind off things anyways." I replied. Edward tensed from beneath me; he was worried. " Don't worry. I'll be fine." I told him. He relaxed only a little. I knew we'd probably be talking about this later on. Yuzria and Tori came bolting down the steps, their eyes wide.

" What happened? We heard shouting." He asked, looking around the room. I smiled and stood. Tori's nightgown billowed around her and her tiny belly.

" It's okay. I just. . . I can explain it to you later." I responded, my voice tired. He let out a breath and nodded his head, then he let out a long yawn. It was, after all, only ten after two. " Go back to bed Yuzria, Tori." I said softly. They spared one last glance at me before heading back up the stairs. My mind thought to tiny Hope, sleeping in her room.

" We should tell them." Edward whispered. Obviously his mind was in tune with mine.

" Tell us what?" Aro asked, his eyebrow arched.

" We're sending Hope to England for a bit. To stay with Edward's family. I don't want to chance having her here and getting hurt." I replied. As much as sending her to them was going to kill me, I knew it was the correct decision.

" Are you sure?" Lanina spoke, her eyes sad. Hope made our days brighter, I knew everyone would miss her greatly. I shook my head yes, after all, there was no going back was there? Edward had already called and explained the situation. Someone would be picking her up in the afternoon. . .

" I'm positive. They'll take care of her. And when all this drama is over we can have her come back home." We spent another half hour going over things. Making sure that sending Hope away was the best thing to do, making sure it was truly Annebelle in the dream. Lanina, Ash and Mike had glared at Aro when he asked that. They knew it was Annebelle as much as I did. But, then again, Aro never knew the monster. How could he know that we all felt when she was near? A connection to each other ran through our veins, that connection being made by our sire. We all knew how she was; and we all knew that if there was some exception to death, she would be the one to find it.

Hope laid her head against my chest and a tear slid down her cheek. She was breaking my heart. Edward sighed and put her bags next to the door. Alice had called, her and Jasper were almost to Volterra. Ash and Mike were going down to the sewer grate to meet them. " But Mommy, why do I have to go? Don't you want me?" She cried, more tears falling. I adjusted her so she was looking at me and wiped away her tears.

" Of course I want you sweetheart!" I exclaimed, kissing her warm cheek. I pressed her soft face against mine in an embrace. I didn't want to part with my daughter. But I had to, to protect her. Edward knelt beside us, his honey eyes dark.

" Hope, someone bad is after mommy." He explained to her gently. " We don't want you getting hurt, so while we get rid of this bad person papa and nana are going to watch you." He finished. She shook her head and rubbed at her eyes.

" Not long right?" She sniffled, her green eyes on mine.

" No baby, not long. As soon as mommy and daddy get rid of the bad lady we're coming to get you okay?" She nodded and gave me a kiss. " I love you Hope." I told her strongly. " Don't you ever, every forget that."

" I love you too mommy." She replied, giving me another hug. " Can I call you?"

" Of course! Tell papa and he'll help you."

" Okay." Edward took her from my arms and hugged her tightly, his eyes on mine. I could see how much this was killing him too. He kissed her cheek and told her he loved her as much as I did. " Love you too daddy." She laughed while he tickled her stomach. He took her bags while I carried her down the stairs, everyone was waiting to kiss her goodbye. First was Auntie Lanina and Uncle Travis. Then was papa Aro, Caius and Marcus. They all promised to have a grand party when she returned; she liked the idea of that. Yuzria and Tory gave her a kiss goodbye, as did most of the staff. Then they all played with her as Edward and myself waited impatiently for the arrival of Alice and Jasper. Soon they came, too soon for me, their faces grim. I hugged them both, telling them that nothing better happen to my baby girl.

" Have a little more faith in us Bella, nothing is going to happen." Jasper assured me. I nodded my head and smiled.

" I know." I replied warmly. Hope ran into Alice's arms and kissed her.

" Auntie Ally!" She cried in glee. It'd been a while since she'd seen them. " Uncle Jazz!" Jasper laughed and gave her a kiss.

" Are you hungry?" He asked her. She nodded her head and pointed to one of the cooks. Jasper smiled, but shook his head no. " We'll have to get you something at the airport okay Hope?" Her smiled dropped, but she agreed none the less. Edward gave her bags to Alice and we both said we loved her again. Alice squeezed my arm and gave me a tight hug.

" Don't worry Bella. Just concentrate on killing this bitch." I laughed and told her I would. Edward wrapped his arms around me and held me while Ash and Mike showed them out.

" She's gone." I whispered. " Why does it hurt so much Edward?" I asked, glancing at him. He kissed me gently, still holding me in his arms.

" I don't know Bella. . . " He replied honestly. " But, we'll get her back." I had to agree. I couldn't even think what I would do if something happened to her. I would go crazy. . .

" Bella-" Ash cut in, her eyes echoing my sadness. " Mike and I would like to talk to you in the conference room about the run." I said I would be there in a couple minutes, then I kissed Edward once more. I was going to have to stand against Annebelle again. I didn't know when or how. . . But I knew that now I had an even bigger motivator for me. I had a family to protect, and I would protect them until I was driven to my second grave.

**A/N: Man, I am so happy with how long these chapters have been! It's about time eh ;) haha. I hope you liked the newest addition, sadly we had to say goodbye to Hope for a while :( But, do not worry. She'll call from time to time. Now, it's time for Noleen to get serious. . . What do you think is happening with Rosemary and Annebelle? Hmm. . . . Lol, review and let me know what's on your mind about the story! Thanks for reading you all! You guys make all of this worth while, and you push me to be the best I can be. So thank you! Mwah. **

**Until next time, **

**Faith **


	7. Chapter 6 Do as the Romans do

**Disclaimer- All recognizable characters belong to Mrs. Stephenie Meyer, whereas all new characters belong to me.**

**Chapter 6- Do as the Romans do **

I stared down at the file in front of me. I'd decided that after helping Ash and Mike on their run, I was going to stop and get rid of this Bobby for Lanina. May as well kill two birds with one stone. Besides, I really could use giving a good ass kicking. Why not give it to someone who was sired by one of the monsters I killed? A small bag was packed for me in the corner. I really hated leaving Edward, but the job called for it often. And there was no way I was going to let him go on a run with me. Hell would freeze over first. I put my pen down, I'd been making notes, and leaned against the chair. I was alone in the conference room, a glass of rich blood in front of me. I had three more hours before I had to leave, so I decided to use my time properly. You can only throw away after all. I rubbed my eyes and closed them slowly. Annebelle's face popped up, she seemed so real I felt like I could touch her. I studied her, every part of her. There was no doubt in my mind that who I'd seen was Annebelle. Still. . . Something wasn't right. Something just felt off. Dark roads, thick fog, blood, hell the whole scene could've came right out of a cheesy horror movie. Why would I see her there? Why wouldn't I picture her somewhere else, like at her old house? It was almost as if someone had picked the setting for me. Circles, I was going around in big fucking circles. I opened my eyes and let out a long groan. Why couldn't my life just be a tad bit easier? All I was asking for was some peace in my life. Just a little, not much. It really wasn't that hard to grant! " Jesus." I muttered and stood up, kicking the chair from its place in the process. A crucifix hung high on the northern wall. I glared at it. " What did I do that you're punishing for?" I asked to no one in particular. " I'm not one to believe in heaven and hell. . . One creator, all that jazz. But if you are real, can't you please just. . . Help me?" I questioned, my voice crackling a little at the end. I hated being weak. . . I hated admitting I was as vulnerable as anyone else. But I was just so sick and tired of it all.

I walked up to the crucifix and put my hand on the bottom part of the cool metal. I trailed my hands up and felt something block my throat; a cry. I sighed and dropped my hand, letting myself weep silently in my hands. Was it so bad for the guardian to have a guardian of her own? I lifted my head back up and slammed my hand on the wall. The crucifix swayed slightly from the impact. " Why didn't you watch over me when I was by her? Why didn't you save me? Why didn't you help me? I wasn't a bad person!" I yelled. I had to blame someone. I had to understand why I was forced to live in that hellhole. " What's the reason for it? What was the reason God? Tell me!" I paused, waiting for an answer. I slammed my hand on the wall again and screamed, " Tell me!" Then I broke down and sunk to the floor, my knees buckling underneath me. I drew my head in my knees and just cried. I didn't move when I felt a warm arm slid around my shoulder. I just leaned into the person and kept crying. " Why?" I cried quietly. I thought I'd been over it. . . I was so wrong. I'd merely pushed it aside. Killed everything inside of me so I wouldn't have to face it. Now I was coming head to head with those memories. It was crippling me. I had so many unanswered questions. So many.

" Bella, it'll be okay." Yuzria whispered against my ear. How had I not smelled him?

" Yuzria, I just don't understand." I whispered, looking up at him. He smiled softly and wiped away a few wisps of my hair. I put my head on his shoulder and glanced up at the crucifix.

" Some things aren't meant to be understood." He told me. " Maybe, this is one of those things."

" It hurts to remember. It feels like I'm going through everything all over again. I shoved it all away for a reason. . . So I wouldn't have to face it again. And now, I'm screwed because. . ." I sighed and just let my words fade away. He rubbed my arm softly with his fingers and just didn't speak for a while. We just stayed like that. His arm around me with my head on my shoulder. It was nice, it was warm. " I'm scared." I said softly.

" Use that to your advantage. Face your fears Isabella, it's all you can do. Don't live in fear. It's not worth it." He replied. The afternoon sun shone through the open windows, casting a glow throughout the room. " You have been through more things than I have ever seen in my long, long life." I chuckled softly and nodded my head.

" I will not argue with that." I smirked and gave him a small kiss on the cheek. I gazed in his bright green eyes and smiled. " Thank you Yuzria. I don't know what I would do without you." He shrugged his shoulders and we stood. I hugged him, then gathered up the materials on the table. I downed the rest of my blood and followed him out of the room.

" What are you going to do?" He asked me quietly. I tucked the file under my arm and glanced at him.

" I don't know. I'll come up with something. I always do." He nodded his head and kissed the top of my head.

" I won't doubt that." He winked and then made his way up the stairs to go see his wife. I groaned and plopped down in the living room couch. Aro was also sitting, watching some show in Italian. I rolled my eyes and tried to grab the remote from him. He jerked his arm away before I could reach it and smiled.

" Aro!" I complained, putting on my best puppy dog face. Unfortunately I was never good at those, so all he did was laugh.

" Isabella, you are by far one of the strangest vampires I have ever met." He laughed, the remote still out of reach.

" I try." I lunged forward and tackled him, the remote almost in my hands. But then I felt someone wrap their arms around my waist and lift me up like it was nothing. I turned and kicked back, landing on the floor in front of whoever it was. Marcus grinned and grabbed the remote from Aro, then sat down. He turned on some cheap horror flick. " You are no fun." I told him.

" Never said I was." He replied swiftly, taking a sip of the blood in his glass. " Now be quiet, the woman is about to get dismembered." I grabbed the file up and headed out of the room, allowing the children their tv time. I wondered down into the basement, where a training area was set up. Lanina's hair hung from her bun as she smacked her foot into the kicking bag. She smiled and stood up straight, not looking like she had just been working out except for her hair.

" What's up?" She asked, brushing some of her blonde locks out of her face. I tossed the file aside and walked over to some weights.

" No where else to go." I answered simply. I put five hundred pounds on the bar and began to lift them. It was really no problem. I kept at that for an hour while listening to Lanina hit the bag. It was rather soothing. I'd always enjoyed working out. Nice way to empty the mind of all stressing thoughts. And the Lord knew I needed my stressful thoughts emptied out. Even if it was only for a short while.

I held the chalice to my lips and watched as the sun began to slowly set. The sky was illuminated with many colors. Pink, blue and purple were the main colors. Ash and Mike were talking with Aro, making last minute changes to everything. I was beside Edward, sitting on the window ledge in the living room. His arms wrapped around me and I felt him put his head on my shoulder. He softly kissed my cheek, barely brushing the flesh with his lips. " I'll miss you." He whispered, trailing more kisses down my neck. I put a hand on his head and turned towards him.

" I'll miss you too." I whispered back, kissing him full on the lips. Our tongues clashed in a fiery kiss and soon everything was getting more heated than it'd started out to be. I pulled away and pecked his lips once more. His amber eyes gazed at me lovingly; damn I hated to go. He put a finger on my cheek and stroked it gently, a small smile playing upon his lips.

" Be safe my love." He told me strongly. " I will be here when you return." I leaned forward and rested my head against his chest. He held me tightly, some of his copper colored hair falling on my face. I closed my eyes, hoping I wouldn't be gone long. A moment later he tapped me slightly, making me nudge my face out of the comfort of his skin. I looked up and saw Ash and Mike there. Both smiling. I groaned and took my time getting up. I smoothed my shirt, making sure I hadn't wrinkled it. Then I made sure my daggers were safely placed in my boots and I had my gun in the back of my pants. I liked being prepared. I slung my bag over my shoulders and wrapped my arms around Edward's neck.

" I'll be back soon." I sighed and kissed him strongly. It would have to last me at least a week after all. He put his hands on the small of my back and returned the kiss.

" You better." He teased, kissing my cheek softly. I hugged Aro goodbye, as well as Caius and Marcus. I wasn't close enough to Jane to give her a hug, and Alec was no where to be seen. Something was wrong with that kid, I'd find it out someday. Lanina and Travis were next, she was still pissed I told her to stay home. She could help Aro find Rosemary while I was gone. I also gave Tori and Yuzria a hug goodbye and told her to rest up so nothing happened to her baby. She practically shoved me out the door. Jealousy problems? It's possible. I slid into the limo with Ash and Mike and leaned my head against the tinted window.

" We'll take a small jet to a town directly outside of Venice." Ash began, her file in her hands. From there we'll be taking a car to an apartment complex owned by a friend of Aro's-"

" Evangelo. He told me." I cut in. She nodded her head and took a packet of blood out of the mini bar in the back of the limo. She broke the seal and started to drink, still looking over the papers.

" That night we'll head out to town and talk around. See if anyone knows anything about our mister rogue. Hopefully, we'll get a someone who knows where she lives and we'll wrap this up quickly." Mike finished for her. Ash smiled and squeezed my knee.

" Don't worry Bella, we'll have you back at Volterra in no time." She assured me.

" I know, I need a good fight anyways. Now, we're sure it's a woman?" I asked them. Mike shook his head yes, his brown hair moving with him.

" Yeah, everyone who's reported a rogue vampire has reported that it's a female." He replied, his eyes staring into mine.

" Okay. Let's go get the bitch." I smiled, returning the high five Ash gave me.

" Now that's is the spirit!" She exclaimed, throwing me some type a blood. I laughed and drank it down. I had to loosen up, or I would drive myself insane. As the saying goes; when in Rome, do as the Romans do.

**A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews! I love them, they all make my day. I hope you liked this chapter, as you can see Noleen is unraveling a bit at the edges. Don't worry, she'll still be as strong as ever. Lol. Well, review and let me know what you think and I will catch you all later!**

**Until next time, **

**Faith **


	8. Chapter 7 Overcome the temptation

**Disclaimer- All recognizable characters belong to Mrs. Stephenie Meyer, whereas all new characters belong to me.**

**Chapter 7- Overcome the temptation**

I looked out the window, lush green trees whizzed past. We'd just gotten off the plane and into the car that was now taking us into Venice. It was beautiful; Italy never ceased to amaze me. The elegance and beauty was marvelous to see every day. I longed to jump out of the car and just lounge in the tall grass, the sun beating down on me. I just wanted some time to relax. I wanted time to slow just a bit, to stop being so damned fast-paced. I sighed and turned my head forward. The driver was an old man, I'd guess around sixty. His hair was a pepper gray and his eyes were a storm blue. He must have been quite a looker in his day. I smiled and imagined it. Maybe he'd been a soldier, fighting for her fiancée back home. 'Noleen you have way-y-y too much time on your hands.' I scolded myself mentally.

" We'll be there in fifteen minutes." He informed us, his voice soft but strong. I nodded my head and tried to stop the tense-ness that had taken over my muscles. It was like I was prepared for a fight every second of every day. I was sure I slept with one eye open if I happened to fall asleep.

" Evangelo," I murmured. " Nice name."

" Yeah, I guess he was supposed to be a Volturi member. But he declined." Ash told me, her eyes on the file. I grabbed it out of her hands and snapped it shut. " Hey," she exclaimed. " I was reading that."

" Yeah, for the what? Twentieth time? Give it a rest. I'm sure if I asked you something that was in this file, you would know it instantly." I replied. She rolled her eyes and smacked Mike when she heard him snickering. He held up his hands in surrender, but winked at me over her head. I bit back my chuckle and then, did something completely reckless. I ripped up the file into tiny bits, and chucked them out the window. Ash's mouth gaped open and she let out a scream.

" What did you do that for!" She yelled, punching my arm.

" You don't need it! Ever since you've gotten your job you've become more. . . Professional. You never read a file for a job before! You just got the information you needed and that was that! Chill Ashley!" Her eyes narrowed and she hit me again.

" It's Ash," she mumbled underneath her breath. Mike put his arm around her and brought her close to him.

" She's right babe," he whispered. " You need to relax." I smiled and laid my head against the seat. My work was done. I did what he couldn't, and in return he would calm her down from her crazy hysterics. That's usually how it worked. I was used to it. Exactly fifteen minutes later we pulled into the long, winding driveway. The villa loomed before us, it's red brick shining in the sun. I grinned and didn't wait for a complete stop to jump out of the car. I thanked the driver quickly and gave him a nice tip, then I ran up to the doorway. This place looked like a nice getaway from Volterra. It was peaceful, and the only villa around for a couple miles. All by itself. . . I knocked on the door, rolling onto the heels of my foot and back. The door swung open, and who I assumed was Evangelo, grinned at me.

" You must be Isabella," he said, drawing me into a tight hug. " Welcome to my villa! Come in, come in!" I walked inside and gasped. It was beautiful. The best part was, it was comfortable. There weren't many things I could break here, unlike in Volterra. There was a cabinet in the dining room with some good china inside, they were some of the only breakable things I could see so far. I heard Evangelo greet Ash and Mike, but I was already making my way towards the kitchen. The walls were a light brown, and the floor was white tile. A cook was hovering over a stove, the smell of lasagna lingered over to me. I furrowed my eyebrows and tilted my head slightly. Human food? How strange. Maybe Evangelo was in denial.

" Hello." A voice said suddenly. I whirled around and inspected the woman. She was wearing a light yellow dress, her light brown hair hung to her shoulders. A warm smile illuminated her face. I sniffed and then became even more confused. She was human. She laughed lightly and nodded her head. " Yes, I am a human. I'm-" A hand suddenly wrapped around the middle of her and nuzzled closely. Evangelo's white teeth sparkled in the sun from the window.

" She's my wife," he finished for her. Only then did I notice the rock on her ring finger, and oh what a rock it was. Strange, but things couldn't get much stranger than a human married to a vampire.

" Oh, I see." I replied simply. " Umm, wouldn't it be easier if she was. . . Well to be blunt, if she was a vampire?" Evangelo laughed, the sound filled the kitchen.

" But of course it would," he responded simply. I licked my lips and let out a small 'hmm'. Ash and Mike were behind the happy couple, equally as confused as I.

" Then, why don't you change her?" I questioned him. She put her hand on her stomach and looked at Evangelo.

" I'm pregnant. He can't change me yet," she said. Clearly, I spoke too soon. Things could get stranger, and did.

" That's impossible!" Ash chuckled from behind, her laughter not as deep as Evangelo's. He rose an eyebrow and turned to her.

" It's impossible for her to be married?" He asked. She shook her head, still laughing wildly.

" Yeah! You're dead! Your little floaters do not reproduce anymore. I mean, this has to be some kind of joke!" I agreed. Maybe Aro set them up too it, it would be quite like him. He was quite the jokester. Even when he was the only one who thought the joke was funny most of the time. Eh, gotta love him. While Ash was laughing and Mike was holding his back, I concentrated on the woman's stomach. It was faint, but it was there.

" No. . . She's not lying. She's pregnant. I'd say. . . Two months?" She nodded her head, a smile on her face. " I'm sorry, but what is your name?"

" Eliza. And you must be Isabella."

" I am. Well. . . This makes absolutely no sense. I mean, congrats on being pregnant. But it definitely is not Evangelo's child." Evangelo smiled and whispered something in Eliza's ear. Then the cook led her out of the kitchen. Something was definitely up, but I couldn't tell what.

" Please. . . Follow me." Evangelo turned and started to walk. Well, it looked more like a glide with him. His long black hair flowed, his pale skin looked odd yet also beautiful in the colorful home. I glanced at Ash and Mike and shrugged my shoulders. They did the same and then we started to follow him. He led us through a dark brown corridor, into a dark red library. It was almost as big as the one at Volterra, but not quite. Books lined the shelves and a long carpet laid upon the hardwood floor. He sat on a couch and waved his hand around the room, silently telling us to make ourselves comfortable. Ash and Mike quickly sat down in the two other seats in the room, leaving me to sit on the couch with Evangelo. I growled quietly, I was still wary of him. I politely sat down and looked at him.

" So. . . " I began, waiting for him to unravel the mystery for us. He laughed and swung his arm around the couch, his hair falling limply around his shoulders.

" I've known Eliza since she was a child. There was always something. . . Different about her. Something that I never saw in a child before. It interested me, so I followed her throughout the years. Soon I learned that she had seen her mother being raped and murdered when she was a young girl. It scarred her, which is understandable. She fell into a deep post traumatic stress disorder and never really snapped out of it," he began, his eyes on mine strongly.

" So she's crazy." Ash stated. Mike swatted at her hand but she pulled it away before he reached it.

" No she isn't crazy. But she is unable to care for a child by herself. She sometimes goes into these trances and it is very difficult to get her out of them. So-"

" So you married the little girl you were so fond of." I finished for him. He bent his head once for confirmation. " Are you actually going to change her? Mentally ill people make for pretty bad vampires." I told him.

" Your friend Alice came out alright." I raised an eyebrow and stood.

" How did you know that Evangelo?" That was the wrong thing to say to me. Such a wrong thing to say to me. I mean, I didn't trust him before. I sure as hell was not going to trust him now!

" Settle down Bella, Aro told me briefly of you and your family," he waved his hand and motioned for me to sit down. I did, but I kept my distance from him. Something wasn't right.

" Remember to whom you speak Evangelo. You may be older, but with my status that does not matter." I could tell by his facial expression that I had just hit him with an invisible knife. " You had your chance." May as well stick it in a little deeper.

" That I did," he replied calmly. But I could see the slight anger burning in his eyes. I liked it. " Now, about your vampire. I would check a local underground club. Some of our kind hunt there." He leaned forward and scribbled the name down on a piece of paper. I pocketed it and stood back up.

" Do we have rooms?" I asked. He nodded his head and stood, not quite so graceful. Maybe I had knocked him down more pedestals than I thought. Huh. I never know my own verbal strength. We headed up a small flight of stairs, coming to another long hallway. There were at least seven rooms down the hallway, four on one side and three on the other. Another flight of stairs was at the end of the hallway. I assumed it was to the attic. Hmm, that stuck me as interesting. Maybe I would just happen to go up there and just happen to see a box opened that revealed some of Evangelo's personal papers. I smiled and had to ask him again which room was mine because I hadn't heard him the first time. He told me the first door on the right and then said if we needed him to let a maid now. Then he was gone. I opened my door and glanced inside. The walls were a light blue, why was nothing ever the same color in this house?

" He sure is an odd duck." Mike muttered, following Ash into their room. I chuckled and closed my door, sitting down on the bed. It was comfortable, a canopy was wound against the posts. It matched the walls color wise. There was a tan colored dresser on one corner, and I had my own bathroom. Nice. Not that I used them but to shower. My bag was already on the side of the bed, waiting for me. I picked it up and inspected the contents inside. I hadn't even really paid attention to what I'd thrown inside. Hopefully there was a club worthy outfit inside.

Decked out in leather pants and a blue tank top, complete with my leather jacket, I stepped out of the car. Ash and Mike followed. We looked so bad ass. He was wearing a black shirt and black jeans, a black coat completed his outfit. Ash was in bright red leather pants and a white tank, she was without a jacket. We could hear the music thrumming up from the concrete. A bouncer stood in front of the doors that led to the club, trying to look tough. I smirked and picked myself throwing him. It would be so easy it was sad. I walked up and looked into his eyes.

" You got a pass?" He asked me gruffly. I smiled sweetly and tossed my hair over my shoulder.

" Do I really need one?" I asked back. His eyes glazed over, dazzling people was fun, and shook his head no.

" Nah, go on in pretty lady." He replied with a grin. I pinched his cheek and laughed. Ash and Mike stepped inside after, then we walked down the flight of stairs that led to the club. We jumped down the last couple. People were everywhere, the scent of rich blood overflowed my senses. I smiled and felt my eyes darken. I made my way through the crowd to the bar. I leaned against the concrete and ordered a martini with a smile.

" Why bother?" Ash rolled her eyes and grabbed Mike's hands, dragging him to the dance floor. " Let's dance lover boy!" She giggled, throwing her arms around his neck. It was my turn to roll my eyes and I gladly took my drink from the bartender. I sipped it, the alcohol burning my throat. This was going to hurt coming up. I watched the people, looking for anyone suspicious. I could see two vampires in the corner, their eyes black. They were hunting. I growled, making my way towards them. Maybe they would know something, and it would stop them from mauling some poor girl. Or at least stall them. I was against them in a matter of seconds. They stared at me, trying to figure out if they had seen me before.

" I doubt you have." I told them, their eyebrows arched and one smirked.

" Never seen you around beautiful." He went to put a hand on my cheek but I shot mine up first, grabbing his. I clenched it tightly and swung it around to his back. Then I slammed him up against the concrete wall; I'd left that foul drink at the bar. I laughed and glanced at the other vampire. He held his hands up and backed away a few steps.

" Good choice." I told him with a wink. I leaned against the man I had pinned, my lips by his ear. " Have you ever heard of the Volturi?" I asked him. He scoffed and tried to look at me. I slammed him back against the wall, earning a groan from him.

" Of course I have. Why?"

" Ever heard of the new member?"

" Some broad named Isabella. Why?" Again he tried to look at me. I put my hand on his head and held it on the wall.

" Well, that broad has a couple questions for you two lads." I finally let go of him. He faced me, his hand on his head. He was about to say something when I held up my hand. " Yes, I'm her. Now, is there a place we can talk?" I watched as he lowered his head in respect, the other did the same thing.

" Lady Isabella, I'm so sorry." The man said, his head still lowered. I put my hand on his chin and jerked his head up.

" Yes yes, that's all good. But I need to talk about a vampire. Whoever it is has been hunting on their own, possibly leaving the corpses out in plain sight. It's a problem that's been brought to our attention. Any bells ringing?" I questioned. He nodded his head and pointed out to the dance floor.

" Her." He said simply. I turned to look, my eyes falling on a woman with jet black hair trying to dance with Mike. I groaned mentally and bit my lip. " She's been bragging about her kills. Some have tried to stop her but-"

" Thank you. Appreciate it." I cut him off and made my way through the people. The temptation was threatening to overcome me. Some smelled so good. I bit back my desire and tried to cut through the mess of bodies. Ash was going to kill her before we even had a chance to question her for anything. 'Damn, why won't these people move!' I exclaimed silently. Then it happened, the girl went flying through the crowd and onto the stage where the band was playing. Ash had a feral look in her eyes. Oh this was not good. Not good at all.

**A/N: Woah, long chapter! Woot. Haha. Hope you guys liked it!! Review and let me know what you thought about it, and let me know if you have any questions. Sorry it took me a couple days. Brief writer's block. Anyways, hopefully this was worth the wait!**

**Until next time, **

**Faith **


	9. Chapter 8  The voice of an enemy

**Disclaimer- All recognizable characters belong to Mrs. Stephenie Meyer, whereas all new characters belong to me. And I don't own wonder woman or poison ivy lol.**

**Chapter 8- The voice of an enemy**

Screams erupted from around us. Leave it to Ash to cause a commotion; just what we didn't need. I let out a low growl and tried to see where the woman had landed, but the stupid heads of all the teenagers and young adults kept getting in my way. Damn humans. Finally, I figured I could give them all a big dose of a memory potion. Sure, I didn't like someone messing around with mine, but I had to mess with theirs. Some would call me a hypocrite, but it's simply a matter of having to get the job done and keep our secret under wraps. I crouched down on all fours, and then pushed all my energy into a leap. I landed gracefully onto the stage, the woman was just getting up. She'd landed right into the drum set. Ouch. She rubbed her head, her eyes were black as night and she let out a deafening growl. More screams burst out. " Mike!" I shouted. I saw his head in the middle of the crowd, he was trying to contain Ash. " Don't allow anyone to leave," I said. He nodded his head and reluctantly stepped away from Ash. She let out a growl almost as loud as the woman's and leapt onto the stage like I had. The screams mixed with the rushing of blood and soon I was becoming overwhelmed. I had Ash on one side of me, and the woman on the other. Both were circling like the predators they were. I couldn't take the noise anymore, I needed silence. " Everyone be quiet!" I yelled, my voice ringing through the building. Everyone stopped and looked up at me. Well at least it was a step up from them screaming. I massaged my forehead with two fingers and let out a sigh.

" Um. . . What now?" Mike shouted. I shrugged my shoulders and looked at Ash and the woman. First things first. As long as no one left, they could stare at me all they want. I reached my hand out and grabbed the woman by her throat. I glared at Ash, who instantly backed down, stepping beside me instead of charging to her prey.

" What's your name?" I asked her, my voice strong. She growled and scratched at my hand, but my grip didn't waver.

" Why do you care?" She snarled at me.

" Because, I hear you're the one who's been violating the rules Volterra has set. Such as throwing around corpses, not hiding the evidence of our existence. Humans aren't all that stupid, they will catch on." She laughed, her deep red eyes burning into me. I felt something crawl over me, some feeling of dread. I narrowed my eyes and a lingering smell caught me; roses. I growled and threw her up against the wall. She let out another laugh.

" Ah, I see you've figured out just who I am." She chuckled, her eyes amused. She leaned closer to me, her lips by my ear. " How have you been Isabella?" In that moment, it wasn't Rosemary I heard, it was Annebelle. I released my hold on her and backed away. She giggled, her teeth poking at her lip. I swallowed and inspected her. She'd changed her hair color from blonde to red. I hadn't even recognized her. Ash stepped forward, her eyes like slits.

" What are you doing here Rosemary?" She growled, her lip curling over her teeth.

" Visiting some old friends." She replied with a shrug. I straightened my back and shoved my hand back to her throat.

" Leave, or I swear I will rip you apart." I told her.

" Hmm, yes I should take orders from Volterra's precious guardian shouldn't I?" Well, that proved she hadn't been living in a cave all these years. Damn. " Too bad I live on the wild side." She purred. Suddenly she flipped my wrist back and leaped over me. I whirled around and watched as she landed safely on the dance floor. " See you around love." She mocked, her eyes on mine. Then she turned and was gone. I groaned and slammed my fist into the drum set nearby. My hand went right through. The drummer looked at me with wide eyes, although I knew he was probably pissed I'd just ruined his drum set. Ash put her hand on my shoulder reassuringly.

" We'll get her Nol," she whispered. " Sooner or later."

" Yeah, it's the later that worries me." I stalked off, my head swarming with thoughts. The first thing I had to do was make a brew big enough so all of the people in the club would forget this night every happened. . . Maybe it was time to ring Yuzria.

I watched as the spell induced humans made their way out of the club. We'd told everyone to simply leave, go home, and drift into a peaceful sleep. I crossed my arms across my chest and put my head against the cool concrete outside. We'd even drugged the bouncer. I'd learned his name was Tony; I wasn't expecting that. Maybe Buzz or Butch, they seemed more bouncer like. A shrill ringing tore me from my peace of mind; my cell phone was ringing. I dug it out of my pant pocket and flipped it open. " What do you want?" I asked, not knowing who it was. At the moment, I didn't care. I couldn't get Annebelle's voice out of my head. It was her, I'd heard her voice. Of course, maybe I was going crazy. . . Nah, it was her voice.

" Bella, darling what's happening?" Aro questioned, sounding concerned for me. I rolled my eyes at his usage of darling, but let it slide.

" Rosemary is the one who's been killing the people in Venice." I replied smoothly. If I didn't sound worried, he wouldn't think I was. At least, I hoped he wouldn't think I was. I was getting sick of people asking me how I was doing. Mainly because I had no fucking idea. The other end of the phone was silent, he wasn't even breathing to let me know he was still there. " Aro?" I said, wanting to make sure there was someone on the other line.

" I'm still here," he said quickly. " I just can't believe that Rose-" his voice cut off. I wasn't going to make him say anything else; I got enough to know what was going through his pretty little head.

" I know 'Ro. Just. . . Just go sit in the library and kick back a few pints of blood. You'll feel better."

" Blood doesn't take the pain away Isabella." It took a record of six seconds before both of us cracked up, our laughter growing louder by the second. Ash and Mike were looking at me funny, but I didn't care. Aro always knew what to say to make me feel better. Partly because he was crazy, and partly because underneath his violent exterior beat the dead heart of a good man.

" Thank Yuzria for me. Tell him his brew worked." I finally said, my laughter subsiding. Aro sighed and I knew he was ordering some blood at that moment.

" I will. Call me after you're done killing this Bobby fellow."

" Fellow? Aro honestly, who says that anymore?" I heard a rustling on the other line and arched an eyebrow. " Hello?" I could hear someone grab the phone, drop it and pick it up again.

" Sorry, you know me, butter fingers." Edward's voice came. I grinned widely. I could practically feel his arms around me.

" Hey baby." I said, my smile showing through my voice. He chuckled, I was sure he was running his hands through his hair. " Aro been keeping you busy?" 

" Actually yes. I'm helping to teach a class of young, supernatural student about classical music."

" I'm glad to hear it. You must be talking about the school, a couple miles from Volterra. God, what's it's name again?" I bit my lip in thought. I was considering sending Hope there when she got older, but so far everyone who went there had some sort of power. Some were witches, some were shape shifters. It was a fairly good school.

" The school of Enchantment." Edward told me. How had I forgotten that?

" Oh. Well, I'm glad for you sweetie. I miss you."

" And I miss you, probably more than you miss me. What with you having a world to save. . . Again." I rolled my eyes and let out a scoff.

" Oh please, don't tell me your jealous?" I responded.

" No, of course not. But I do wish you were home and they had someone else to go after all these baddies. The bed is cold without you."

" I'm sure it's cold then too. Seeing as how neither of us are alive to have body heat. But I get what you mean. I'll be home soon. The life of a guardian is redundant, what with the always saving people and ridding the supernatural world of evil."

" My little Wonder Woman." He teased.

" Oh please, more like Poison Ivy dearest." I joked back. He laughed, his laugh always made me feel better when I was down. " I love you." I whispered.

" I love you too. More than you could know." He replied, sounding as sad as I about hanging up.

" I have to go."

" I know, I'll talk to you later. Goodbye my love."

" Ah, not goodbye. See you soon." I grinned and blew him a kiss through the phone, then I snapped it shut and stuck it back in my pocket. Ash came up to me, her eyes glittering. " What?" I asked, not knowing what she was up too. She just shook her head and wrapped me into a huge hug.

" You guys are just so damn cute!" She exclaimed. I groaned and pulled myself away from her. She put her hand on her hip and jutted it out.

" What? Why are you looking at me like I have three heads?"

" Because, you said cute. I can't be described as cute. I'm a Volturi member for God's sakes. We aren't 'cute'." I replied, a slight frown on my face. Our drive was patiently waiting to take us back to Evangelo's, the car was idling on the gravel road.

" Well guys are cute." Ash mumbled as I climbed into the car. " What do you want me to say? Adorable?" I let out a small gag and shook my head. " Alright then, stop complaining about me using cute." Silence fell over us. None of us were saying what we were thinking. And I knew each of our thoughts were on Annebelle. Ash was the first one to break the ice. She cleared her throat and said quietly, " Noleen, do you really think she's back?" I could hear it, her sickeningly sweet voice in my head.

" Yeah, I do." I replied softly, my eyes on the stars in the midnight sky.

" What are we going to do?" Mike spoke up. I thought about it. I'd already killed her once; she shouldn't be back. But somehow she was. It defied all logic and reasoning. So, I had to tell them the truth.

" I don't know Mike. I have no fucking clue." And that was the simple truth. I hated not knowing. . . But, I always came up with a plan; I'd have to just do it again. I'd have to save my world one more time, take it back from the clutches of a truly evil woman. My thoughts went back to Edward's and my conversation. It was true; a guardian's work was never truly done. I couldn't decide if that was a good thing or bad.

**A/N: Okay, chapter eight is done. Woot. I hope you guys liked it! I enjoyed writing it, even though this chapter took me two days to finish. I don't really know why. Review and let me know your thoughts! Ask questions if you have any! Oh, and for 8 days, from august 1st to the 8th I won't have access to a computer. So this will be on a brief pause for those eight days. I know, it sucks. I'll try to squeeze as much in as I can before then. I should be able to get in at least one more posting. Here's to hoping it's two. Thanks for reading!**

**Until next time,**

**Faith **


	10. Chapter 9 Trust

**Disclaimer- All recognizable characters belong to Mrs. Stephenie Meyer, whereas all new characters belong to me.**

**Chapter 9- Trust**

Thirty minutes; that's how long it took us to get back to Evangelo's villa. I could've ran and made it in fifteen tops. But, the driver was so nice I couldn't bring myself to yell at him. Besides, he was as old as the villa itself. If I yelled there was a slight chance I'd send him into a heart attack. So I put up with the ten miles per hour driving. I can be very nice sometimes. As soon as we pulled into the narrow driveway a dish flew out of the window and clattered to the sidewalk. Hmm. . . That wasn't very normal. Mike, Ash and myself bolted out of the car, trying to see what was going down. Eliza and Evangelo, along with five staff members, came running outside. The look on Eliza's face was one of pure horror. Maybe she was just finding out what being a vampire meant? She ran straight into me, which would've knocked me into the ground had I been a regular human. I held her tightly and stared into her eyes. " Eliza, Eliza calm down." I said to her softly. She shook her head and pointed a finger at Evangelo. Her eyes were wide and her hand was on her stomach.

" He's trying to steal my baby! He's going to steal my baby!" She yelled, her nails from her free hand were starting to dig into my skin. It was clear she meant business. Evangelo sighed and tried to come closer.

" Eliza, sweetie I'm not going to hurt you," he whispered. There was just something in his stance. All of a sudden I didn't trust Evangelo. I backed up, Eliza still clutching me, and held out a hand.

" Stop right there Vange. What the hell is she talking about?" I demanded to know. I couldn't just hand over an innocent. Well, I could, but I wasn't going to. He stopped, dead in his tracks. Good, I wouldn't have to fry his ass for coming closer.

" I told you, she goes into fits sometimes. This is one of them." I studied his face, hoping to see some brief sign that he was lying. There were none. He was utterly calm; too calm for my taste.

" You said trances, this isn't a trance." I looked down at her, she still had a death grip on my arm. A tear was sliding down her cheek.

" Please, he's going to steal my baby," she whispered. " Don't let him take me." Evangelo sighed and stepped forward again. A bolt of fire shot out of my open hand. It singed his boot a little.

" What did you do that for!" He exclaimed, trying to stop the flame from spreading.

" I told you to stay back." I said simply with a shrug of my shoulders. I never knew why people didn't listen to me. It wasn't like I was bluffing. If I said I would light you on fire, I would light you on fire. I wouldn't think twice about it.

" Bella, she's my wife. I can take care of her. She isn't your responsibility."

" She is when she's telling me you're trying to steal her child."

" Since when are you a humanitarian?" He spat, his eyes going onyx. I growled and put Eliza behind me.

" Since when are you not?" I asked him with an arch of my eyebrow. He sighed and almost instantly his eyes faded back to crimson. He rubbed his temple and held out his hand.

" Eliza, darling please. I'm not trying to hurt you," his eyes were pleading with her. I could feel her grip on me lessen. She let out a small cry and ran over to him, collapsing in his arms. I saw him dig something out of his pocket. A syringe. I narrowed my eyes and ran to him, holding his wrist in my hand.

" What are you doing to her?" I questioned. Eliza was just sobbing, like we weren't even there.

" It calms her down. Don't worry, it won't harm the child." He tried to assure me. Well, he wasn't fooling me.

" It isn't the child I'm worried for Evangelo. I swear to you if she's harmed I will-" He raised a hand and smiled softly.

" She will be fine Isabella." I bit my lip and watched as he stuck the syringe in her arm. She let out a small gasp and then passed out. I followed him into the house, my steps matching his. " Did you catch your killer?" He asked over his shoulders. I glanced behind me at Ash and Mike. They both looked wary of him also.

" Yeah, we caught the killer." I answered simply.

" Yes, wouldn't want her killing anyone else. Now, I have to take her up to our room. I'd prefer you stay down here." I nodded my head and watched him head up the stairs. Ash and Mike stepped beside me, both of them tense.

" I don't trust him." Ash told me. I licked my lips and let out a small sigh.

" Neither do I Ash. Neither do I."

I hadn't followed Evangelo up the stairs when he laid Eliza to sleep, but I did sneak in when he finally left the room. She was still asleep, her chest rising and falling. It wasn't until a half hour later that she stirred. I smiled and watched her open her eyes slowly. She looked at me, then instantly put her hand on her belly. " What happened?" She asked me, her eyes worried.

" You had an. . . Episode. Everything is okay." I answered her. She shook her head and sat up, her hair in disarray from her sleeping on it. She let out a tiny breath and looked around the room.

" Where's Evangelo?"

" Downstairs, important call." Yes it was a lie, but she didn't know that. Besides, I didn't want her to be with him at the moment. She made an 'o' shape with her mouth and her gaze wondered outside. It was still pitch dark out, but some of the staff was working outside. One was a young gardener who was patching up a rose bush. He was tan from being outside, why he was working at night I had no clue. He was pretty handsome, I could understand why he was the one Eliza was looking at. " You know, there used to be this show about housewives sleeping with the help." I said offhandedly. She furrowed her eyebrows and turned back to me.

" I'm not sle-" I smiled, you can't lie to a vampire. Well you can, but it's extremely hard to. Maybe it was just me too. " His name is Grant," she whispered. A grin formed on her lips and she giggled. " We knew each other when I was little. He used to give me a rose on my birthday. He. . . Never mind."

" No, what is it Eliza?" Her glance lingered back over to him; her eyes were sorrowful. She was in love with him, that much was true. So why was she married to Evangelo? Had he forced her to marry him? But then, why would he do that? I was running myself into circles. The truth of the matter was, I had no idea what was going on.

" I love him," she said softly. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes and tell her 'no duh'. Instead I just put a hand on her shoulder and silently told her to continue. " He's the father of my baby." She finally finished. My jaw literally fell to the floor. I darted up and stood in front of the window.

" If you love him why-"

" Bella, don't ask. It's so. . . I don't even know myself. Just please, just go. If you killed who you needed to kill, just leave. I don't need your help. Thank you but. . . I've accepted my fate."

" This isn't your fate! Did Evangelo force you too-"

" God no. I wanted to, it's just. . . Grant can't are for me like Evangelo can. He doesn't even know the baby is his." She laughed bitterly and stood also. " He thinks the baby is Evangelo's. And that is how it's going to stay. After I have the baby, Evangelo will change me and we'll-"

" What? Live happily ever after? Raise your human child or suck it dry?" I cut in with a snap. She closed her mouth and I saw a tear slide down her cheek. Damn, I'd made her cry. " I'm sorry," I was about to add more when the door opened. Evangelo stepped inside, a sick smile on his face.

" The phone is for you," he said. I growled and snuck one more look at Eliza before leaving the room. I paused by Evangelo and told him I didn't trust him. Then I made my way to the floor downstairs. It was Aro. He sounded happier than usual.

" Bella, Carlisle rang Edward. You will never guess what Hope did today!" He exclaimed. I hated guessing games.

" No, I won't guess. Just tell me Aro."

" You ruin my fine Bella dear."

" Aro-" I said warningly. He shushed me and hurriedly told me his news.

" Hope is telekinetic! Her mom must have been also! Now she's practically a shoe-in for Enchantment." I was floored. My daughter had magic in her blood? How had I never smelled that? What about Yuzria, how had he never figured it out?

" Are you positive?" I asked. Maybe it was a mistake. That was always possible.

" Yes. She threw a candle at Emmett by pointing with her finger. It's a positive!" I bit my lip and sat down on the couch. I couldn't leave Eliza. . . But I had to see Hope. To try to explain to her what was going on. I was sure it was freaking her out. It would be me if I was her. But Eliza's life could possibly be in danger.

" Aro, just how much do you trust Evangelo?"

" With my life. Why?" I shook my head and told him nothing. Then I added that I would be in England in the morning. I had to trust Aro's judgment. He'd known Evangelo more than me. Ash and Mike quickly packed and Evangelo ordered tickets for me. It seemed like he was glad we were leaving. It made me even more wary about going. But, I wasn't Eliza's keeper after all. It wasn't until a half hour later that I remembered about Bobby. I decided that I would just spend one day in England. Then I would head back to get Bobby. Edward was going to meet me at the airport in England. Eliza watched us walk out of the house, the look on her face nearly killed me. She was lying when she said she didn't need my help. I put my bags down and rushed back inside. Then I pulled her aside, ignoring Evangelo's glares on my back. I scribbled down my cell number and stuck it in her hand.

" Call me if you need help. I can help you get out Eliza." I whispered. A tear slid down her cheek and she wrapped her arms around me.

" Don't let him take my baby." She whispered. A shiver almost ran down my back.

" I'll be back for you in two days. Be packed and ready to go." She nodded her head and kissed my cheek.

" Thank you Isabella Cullen. I owe you my life." I walked back outside, growling as I walked past Evangelo. ' She'll be fine. Two days is nothing. She'll be fine," I reassured myself. It wasn't working. A feeling of dread was slowly climbing into the core of me. But it was too late now. I'd have to trust that she would be fine for two days. Because I knew if something happened to her, I would never forgive myself for leaving.

**A/N: Okay, hope you liked this chapter. All of it was kind of mysterious. A lot of clues in this chapter though. Hahah. Review and let me know your thoughts!!! Oh, and it is up to you guys. I can either end my bad bella series with this one, or branch into another one. I have two endings planned. Let me know what you guys think. Remember, I will be gone the 1st-8th of August so don't pm me or anything during that time.**

**Until next time, **

**Faith **


	11. Chapter 10 One of those days

**Disclaimer- All recognizable characters belong to Mrs. Stephenie Meyer, whereas all new characters belong to me.**

**Chapter 10- One of those days**

I paced. People were starting to look at me a little weird seeing as how I'd been pacing for at least twenty minutes. Public airports were not a favorite of mine. Then again, neither was flying. I bit my lip and raked my fingers through my hair. I couldn't do it. I couldn't leave Eliza. My whole family was watching over Hope. No one was watching over Eliza. She was vulnerable, alone with a man I was sure was a beast. He may have had Aro's trust, but he sure as hell didn't have mine. Besides, I was better at reading people than Aro. Look at how his ex lover turned out. That was it, that thought was the match that lit the fire. There was no way I could leave. But Edward. . . Damn. He'd be pissed if I called and told him I couldn't make it to England for our daughter because of a woman I'd met a handful of days ago. Or would he? I would be if I were him, but I wasn't. And that's why I loved him, he was everything I wasn't. I pulled my phone out and stared at it. My reflection gazed back at me. Suddenly it rang, making me jump a little. I hated being on edge, and if a phone made me jump, that's exactly where I was; right on edge. I flipped it open and cleared my throat. " Hello?" I said into it.

" Bella where are you? You were supposed to be here a half hour ago," Edward's voice came from the other line. I let out a deep breath and nodded my head. ' Too bad he can't see the nod,' I thought bitterly. ' Stupid Bella.'

" Yeah, I know. The plane is delayed because of weather or something. I don't really know. Some freak storm." I had to tell him I couldn't leave. I didn't want to, but I had to.

" There's something you're not telling me." Damn, why did he have to know me so well?

" Yeah, there is. Edward. . . I'm canceling my trip for two days." I held the phone away from my ear, certain he was going to yell. Surprisingly, he didn't.

" Why?" Was all he asked. I told him everything. About how I didn't trust Evangelo and his syringes, how Eliza was in love with the gardener but was being forced into marrying Evangelo (okay she said she wasn't being forced, but I believed he was working a little vampire magic on her) and how I told her I would take her away. Ash and Mike were eyeing me from their seats, hearing everything I was saying and not looking the least bit surprised. They knew I wouldn't be able to leave too. Was I that readable?

" Edward, I just can't. You have to understand."

" I know, I do. It's just. . . Hope is scared Bella. She needs you."

" I know she does. I'll be there in two days. I promise you. Two days."

" Alright, I'll just tell her you. . . Well, I'm not sure right now. I'll come up with something." He sighed, his voice soft.

" Edward, I'm sorry. . . " My voice trailed off. Why was I apologizing? I shouldn't have to apologize for doing the right thing. But I just felt so damn guilty. " Eliza needs someone to watch over her. And, I'm a guardian. Isn't that my job?" I paused, silence wrapped over both lines. " I have to Edward. Just call me when you get the their house and I'll explain everything to Hope." I hung up. I wasn't mad, but I didn't want to talk to him anymore. I turned around, Mike and Ash quickly looked around. As if I didn't know they were listening in.

" What now Boss?" Mike questioned, a hint of humor in his voice. I rolled my eyes and picked up my suitcase.

" We go find Bobby, question him, then come back for Eliza. I'd rather be in the same country than a different one. Besides, if Evangelo finds out we're still here he may-"

" Try to cover his bases. Good thinking Nol," Ash lightly punched my arm, a smile on her face. I shook my head in agreement and we set off. I didn't regret my decision, not one bit.

Bobby was last sighted in a town a few miles away from Venice. How convenient for me. Ash rented us a nice dark red jeep and we took off. Before I knew it we were pulling up to an old bar. The sign was hanging at a downward angle, one of the lights flickered on and off. Ash came to a dead stop and we all jumped out. Gravel moved underneath my feet, loud and noisy. It was hell to walk on with my boots. The door to the bar was old and falling apart. I wasn't quite sure who would come to drink here. It became clear to me as soon as I stepped inside. Dark crimson, circular tables filled the room. The bar was a black wood, smooth to the touch. The carpeting was a black marble, my boots clicked against it. A stage sat at the far right, a singer dressed from the forties was singing a slow song. Everyone in the bar was either dead, or furry. Well, there were also a couple fairies and witches, but not many. The outside was just a glamour against the humans. Nice. Ash raised her eyebrow and clicked her tongue. " Damn, look at this place!" She exclaimed. She pulled Mike towards the bar and ordered a hot glass of blood for them. If they were going to share with straws, I was going to puke. Thankfully, each of them had their own glass. They took a seat, their backs to me. I knew they were watching the space for dancing for Bobby. It was up to me to man the bar. No problems there. I slid onto a black barstool and smiled up at the bartender. I inhaled deeply and smirked. He had power to him, it was pretty impressive.

" You own the joint?" I asked him. He nodded his head and smiled. His teeth were sparkling white, they seemed to make the room just a little brighter. He had dark brown hair and piercingly blue eyes. He was a werecat. You could tell by the grace he exerted out. He sat a glass in front of my and filled it with a rich liquid.

" On me," he winked and carefully pushed it to me. I laughed and took a small sip.

" Don't get too happy bub. I'm a married woman." I wiggled my left hand to him, expecting his smile to waver.

" Are you a happily married woman?" He teased. I laughed again, he was good. A flirt at their best.

" Yes." I replied simply. He sat down across from me, seeing as how no one else was coming up to the bar.

" Well, if that changes you know where to find me. Now, what can I do you for? You look like you're on some type of a mission." I took another gulp of the blood. It rolled down my throat, I knew my eyes were most likely black. It was good. I wondered who bled in order for me to be drinking this. I took a picture of Bobby out of my pocket and gave it to the feisty man in front of me.

" You seen him before?" I questioned while wiping away blood from the corners of my mouth. The bartender nodded his head, a frown on his face.

" Yeah, he likes to stir trouble. Talkin' about some new coming for the vampires. Nine times out of ten I have to throw him out. Now, if you'll excuse me little lady, I owe someone a dance. Watch the bar for me?" I shrugged my shoulders and agreed. He walked away, his hand softly touching my waist as he passed. I rolled my eyes and swiveled around in the stool. I was facing the rest of the bar this way. My eyes gazed over the crowd. I couldn't spot Bobby. That was my luck, we come on the one night he wasn't here. I blew out a long breath and closed my eyes. The music seemed to fill over me, engulfing my senses with peace. I was guessing the singer was a siren. Their powers don't work on supernatural beings like they do on humans. But they're still able to allow total peace into us. Sometimes it helped, others it was quite annoying. I opened my eyes and instantly spotted Bobby. I hopped off the bar stool and started my way towards him. Lucky me, he decided to show. I bumped right into him, my hair covering my face.

" Hey! Watch where you're going," he yelled at me. I looked up and smirked, running my tongue over my lips.

" Hiya Bobby. Have a seat." I put my hand on his shoulder and sat him down on a chair. His eyes opened wide and for the briefest of seconds fear came upon them. But he quickly pushed it aside and straightened up.

" Get your hands off me Noleen," he growled, pushing my hand off him. I chuckled and sat down, linking my legs around his chair's legs. I didn't want him getting away.

" So, what have you been up too? Killing innocent children? That always was a favorite of yours." His growl turned into a snarl and he tried to stand up. I unlinked my leg for a moment and kicked him back down, my heel on his chest. " You know, I would be careful. I have actually stabbed a person with my heel. I keep them nice and sharp." I grabbed my gun out of the back of my pants and sat it on the table. His eyes were glued to it. "Oh, and they're silver. Doesn't kill us but it tends to hurt worse than a regular bullet. I've never understood that actually."

" What do you want Noleen?"

" I want to know why someone put a price on your lovely little head Bobby. You're a bastard, but not worth much time to kill. Usually. But, you pissed someone off enough to offer us one hundred thousand to off you. That's one of my highest prices." His eyes were once again wide. He actually didn't know there was a bounty on him. I found that pretty funny. A waitress came up, her outfit bright enough and low enough in all the right places; dirty but classy at the same time. I never quite understood why people dressed themselves up to get grabbed by various men, it seemed so pointless. Personally, if someone grabbed my ass, I would shoot it off. But, maybe that was just me.

" I'm sorry, but no weapons allowed in the club. This is a no violence zone. If you need to, take it outside." She smiled, her eyes a light brown. No wonder she was a lowly waitress, she was new werewolf. I found myself wondering if she was born a were and was just maturing into it, or if she had wild sex with a were and managed to get herself bitten. By her appearance and her demeanor, I was betting on the second choice.

" And if I don't?" I shouldn't have been starting anything, but I was in a giving mood. And it wasn't for gumdrops, lollipops and smiling faces. Nope, I was in the mood for giving some good old fashioned ass kicking. It was just one of those days. Her smile dropped and she let out a low growl. " Is that meant to scare me?" I asked with an arched eyebrow. I was biting back my laughter. Someone walked beside her, he reeked of power. I noticed him from a couple Volturi meetings. He was a head were for Italy. Kept watch over all his pups. His name failed me at that particular moment, but I knew he wouldn't mess with me. People of power just suck the fun out of everything.

" Official Volturi business?" He questioned, his voice low and his eyes on Bobby. I nodded my head and stood up, grabbing Bobby's arm. The girl's eyes widened and she backed up behind the man. Obviously she understood that I could've ripped out her throat had I wanted to. Hmm, there was nothing like near death to shape up your manners.

" Yes, I'll go outside if that's what you wish. I don't want to start any trouble. Merely poking fun at the new bitch." I winked and dragged Bobby outside with me. Shadows loomed along the desolate looking bar. On the side was an alley, perfect. Ash and Mike followed behind me, their faces solemn. It isn't very nice to smile while you're leading someone to their death. I pushed him up against the cement, some stones fell and tumbled to the ground. Bobby laughed, his eyes shining with amusement. A growl worked its way up my throat, erupting from my lips. His laughter grew louder, mixing with the surrounding shadows. Was it just me, or did something move from beside us? I shook my head and smacked him. He still laughed.

" You were an idiot the first time I met you Noleen, and you still are." He giggled. Honest to God, the man giggled. " Man, how you whined about Annebelle and me taking you hunting. Saying some shit about your humanity and how killing people was wrong. Annebelle sure straightened you up real quick about that." I clenched my fists, trying to ignore what he was saying.

" You're pulling up some awfully bad memories Bobby. I suggest you shut your mouth," Ash said from behind me. " Or we'll shut it for you."

" Oh will you? Well, before you shut my mouth for me, let me say one thing. Annebelle will walk this earth again and she will make you pay for your mistakes. She loved you Bella, you were her greatest creation. And you failed her. Believe me, she isn't happy."

" Annebelle is dead Bobby. I beheaded her myself." I corrected. But I couldn't stop a nasty shiver from crawling up my spine. I shook it off and held the gun to his chest. One to the chest, and one to the head would be enough to kill him. I didn't know why, some things were a mystery to me. But, they worked.

" Are you sure about that? I know you've heard her in your sleep. Felt her touch. You know she's back. You know it as well as I do. Annebelle will return, and her wrath is greater than before. She will rule over all vampires, they will bow to her feet and-" I shot him point blank. His mouth opened and venom began to pour out. I backed away and held the gun up, my eyes meeting his neck.

" Anyone ever tell you that you talk to much Bobby?" I asked before pulling the trigger. I could hear his spine crack and then he fell to the floor. Ain't no coming back from that wound. I pocketed my gun and let out a shaky breath. I couldn't believe what he'd told me. I wouldn't. But then the shadows moved, and vampires began to crawl out onto the alley. Some were old, some were newly made. There were around twenty. Rosemary was in the middle, her arms crossed and a smirk on her face.

" Thanks, we were getting ready to kill him also. Although we wouldn't get any profit from it," she said. I drew my gun back out and held it in front of me. She let out a loud laugh. " A gun? A weapon made of weak metal? That's how you use all the wisdom Annebelle gave to you? You just bottle it up and ignore it?" I shrugged my shoulders and turned the point to a vampire. With one shot his spine cracked and he fell to the floor. She smiled, her teeth shining in the dark. " Impressive."

" Ash, Mike, how many can you to take?" I questioned them. They both had out their weapons.

" Enough. Just handle Rosemary for us." Ash replied. I nodded my head, my eyes locking onto Rosemary's. I listened to the fight breaking out around us. Sounds started to fade away and soon it was just her and I. We started to circle each other, our eyes never wavering.

" Going to kill me Bella?"

" I'd love to. But, I prefer a fight as much as you do." I put the gun away and she chuckled.

" That's more like it. It'll be fun now." We got closer, and then I lashed out. But she mirrored my moves and before I knew it I was on my ass, the ground cold from under me. She put her ears beside my lips and whispered, " Remember all those nights you were given to me for punishment? Did you enjoy them as much as I did?"

" I enjoyed killing your girlfriend more." I responded, pushing her off me. She growled and swung her fist towards me. I easily blocked it and kicked my leg up, hitting her straight in the chest. I pushed and felt my heel gouge into her skin. She let out a cry, venom started to trickle from the wound. I pushed my boot heel in deeper, until she was pressed against the wall. I was sure that when I pulled away there would be a nice little hole in her. Her eyes closed for a second, a smile still on her face. When she opened them, everything changed. Suddenly I didn't have my feet in Rosemary, I had it in Annebelle.

**A/N: Man, such action and excitement! Hopefully this chapter was worth the short wait! I enjoyed writing it, at some parts making myself laugh haha. I hope you liked it too! Thank you so much for reading and be sure to review for me, letting me know your thoughts on the chapter and any questions you may have. **

**Until next time,**

**Faith **


	12. Chapter 11 Horror

**Disclaimer- All recognizable characters belong to Mrs. Stephenie Meyer, whereas all new characters belong to me. Warning: This chapter is not for the weak of stomach. **

**Chapter 11- Horror**

I stumbled backwards, my heel pulled out of Annebelle's chest. Venom dripped onto the ground and stuck to my boot. They were my good ones too. I held my gun to her, matching the barrel to her chest. She laughed, the sound wrapped around me and it felt suffocating. Her wound began to close, the skin was perfectly smooth after three minutes. I frowned, that was most definitely not supposed to happen. Annebelle stepped forward and pushed me. I flew into the opposite wall and slid to the ground. Pieces of the wall crumbled around me, sprinkling to the ground like rain. Suddenly Annebelle was in front of me, her hands around my neck. I growled and kicked her off, then flipped onto my feet. I quickly put my gun away and flicked my arms, my knives slid from their holders and into my hands. I held them in front of me, ready to fight. Again, Annebelle laughed. " Always dependent on your weapons." She said to me, already up. Her crimson eyes glared at me. " I thought I taught you better than that."

" What's going on?" I asked, ignoring her. She smiled, putting her hands on her hips.

" What? Not happy to see me?" She stepped towards me, her lips running over her teeth. For a split second I could feel them sinking into my flesh. I shivered and shook the thought away.

" How are you here?" I demanded to know. She took another step towards me, she was so close I could feel her breath on my cheek. But I didn't move back. I wouldn't show her my fear. And there was plenty of it. She tilted her head, her eyes flicked to my lips. I took a deep breath and put my knife to her neck. " Don't even think about it." I growled. She chuckled and looked back up to my eyes.

" I could've given you everything Noleen. You always were my-"

" Greatest creation. Yeah I know, I've heard that before." She smiled and finally moved back a bit. Her eyes were black, causing another shiver to run through me.

" Unlike you, Rosemary cares about me."

" She dabbled in something didn't she? Brought you back with black magic." My eyes opened wide as I slowly pieced together what was happening. " Two in one. . . You're sharing her body with her aren't you?" She grinned, looking as malicious as ever.

" I love that about you Noleen, you're not stupid. You figure things out," she tapped her head and laughed. " Nothing gets past you." She glanced back at who I assumed were her followers. They'd stopped fighting Ash and Mike and were just looking at her. " Whatever Rosemary did made me stronger than ever. But, only when I'm allowed to come forward."

" You need a new body," I whispered. Fear dawned upon me. " You're going to steal a soul and take over a body." My knives clattered to the floor and I swallowed. This was not good, not good at all.

" Yes, that is what I plan on doing. And I hear there's a body that would be perfect. Evangelo told me all about it." My eyebrows arched. Evangelo?

" What are you talking about?" I questioned, picking my knives back up.

" Oh, Noleen! I thought once you met him you would be able to tell whose side he was on! He's one of my closest followers. According to him, he has a bone to pick with Volterra. I assured him he could do whatever he wished to the Volturi members once I'm back for good. Well, all except for you. You're mine Noleen. For eternity." She lunged forward and pressed me against the wall. I yelled, but she was stronger. She put an arm across my chest and leaned her face towards mine. " You've softened," she told me. " Because of your husband and daughter. You know, I heard she has powers now. I would simply love to add hers to mine." I snarled and head butted her. She staggered back, her laughter filling the air. I flung my knives towards her, piercing her in the side and chest. She coughed, venom spilling down her lips.

" You go near my daughter, I swear-"

" What? You'll kill me? You failed the first time Noleen darling. What makes you so sure you'll prevail the second? Just accept me, accept who you're meant to be."

" I will never bow to you again." I spat. " I'll burn in hell first." Her eyes narrowed and she yanked the knives out, throwing them aside.

" Be careful what you say Noleen. They may just come true." I watched as she fell to the ground, letting out a cry. Rosemary was taking back over. She looked up, her eyes darker than I'd ever seen. She looked like the epitome of evil. " Beware your dreams ma Cherie. You'll be seeing me again." Then she was gone, and it was Rosemary looking at me. I put my knives back in their holders and whipped my gun back out. Then I shot her in the arm and leg.

" Fuck!" She yelled, holding her wounds.

" Won't kill you, but it'll hurt like hell." I responded, putting my gun away. She shouted at the followers, then they disappeared. They were just gone. She'd been messing in some serious black magic. She stood and wiped her hands on her pants.

" Better get to England Noleen. I'd hate for you to never see your daughter again." She teased. I growled and went to jump at her, but she was gone. I turned and slammed my fist into the wall. This couldn't be happening. Ash and Mike stepped forward, their eyes dark.

" We need to go." Ash said, her hands clenched into fists. " She can't get your daughter." I nodded my head but then remembered something.

" Eliza, we have to go get her first. If Evangelo's been on Annebelle's side all along. . . She's in danger." They both agreed and then we got into the car. I rested my head on the window and bit back my fears. I couldn't be afraid. Fear killed you. And I wouldn't give her the satisfaction of knowing I was afraid of her.

Ash pulled into the driveway, gravel hit the bottom of the car and the sides. Everything was dark, it didn't look like there was a single light on. We got out and looked around. I couldn't smell a thing. There was no one here. At least, no one who was alive. Mike opened the front door, and it hit me. I heard Ash and Mike groan and fall to their knees. I bit back my revolt and walked in. " You guys can stay out here." I said. They nodded their heads and simply went back to the car. The house reeked of dead blood. It was not appetizing in the least. I went to the living room first. A maid was slumped over a chair, blood pooled around her. I turned her over and gagged. Her throat was torn out.

I steadied myself and walked away, heading into the kitchen. Two bodies were in the kitchen; a cook and another maid. The second maid was killed like the first one; her throat had been torn out. But the cook was a different story. Her lower body was bare, and she was crushed. I knew instantly what happened. Evangelo had raped her, and in the process, killed her. I shuddered and stepped over her body. I took a deep breath to calm myself, and regretted it the moment after. The smell of death entered my senses and I gagged again. I walked up the stairs to the upper level. A butler was laid out on the steps, blood leaking from his mouth. His stomach was ripped open, the organs were spilling out. That was it. I rushed down the steps, falling back onto the kitchen floor. Blood spewed from my mouth. It felt like I was being ripped apart.

I stood and looked around. I couldn't stay in the house any longer. So I walked outside. My mind flashed; the gardener had been out there. I sighed and walked around. The car that had driven us was in there, inside the garage. I headed towards it, swallowing down my urge to throw up again. I opened the door and closed my eyes. The driver was in the front seat, his eyes were open and staring. As if he'd been caught by surprise. His heart was ripped out. I shut his eyes and closed the door. Next, I went to the huge background. I immediately saw Eliza's lover and the father of her child. He wasn't hard to miss. . . He'd been torn apart. Again, I knelt on the grass and threw up, my body convulsed and that's when I noticed the bloody arm in front of me. I backed away, my own venom dripping down my chin. I never thought I'd see something worse than what I saw in Mitchell's castle. . . But Annebelle was a worse monster than he was by far. This wasn't the only horror I'd see, not by far.

Black blood lined the grass, and I noticed a message written on the side of the garage. ' A present for my darling', it read. It was written in blood. I could only assume whose it was. I took another second to look around. But there was nothing there except for his decapitated body and the bloody message. I wiped my chin and made my way back to our car. Ash and Mike were inside, their eyes cold. You couldn't deal with Annebelle and not numb yourself. I slid into the car and closed the door. Silence fell over us for a few seconds. " What was in there?" Ash asked, her voice calm.

" You don't want to know." I replied honestly. " Just drive. We need to get to England." She nodded her head and pulled out of the driveway. I went to take out my cell phone but Mike stopped me.

" We already called Aro and Edward for you. Why don't you just. . . Just lay down Noleen." He said. I nodded my head and laid across the two seats. I felt so tired, so weak. There was a piece of me that just wanted to give up, that knew I couldn't win against Annebelle. But I wouldn't. I would fight her to the death, again. I couldn't allow her to take my daughter and use her to walk this earth. I gritted my teeth and closed my eyes. Soon I drifted off to a deep sleep. . .

I was back on the dark road. Fog was misting around me, lightning crashed in the distance. She was invading my dreams yet again. I let out a low growl and waited for her to appear. " I know you're here Annebelle! I don't know how, but I know you are!" I shouted, my words echoing back to me and around me. I waited. She was nowhere. Then I heard a faint sound. It sounded like crying. I started to walk against my better judgment. A small voice in the back of my head was telling me to stay put. I hated that annoying voice, but it usually turned out to be right. The mist moved with me, fogging out what laid in front of me. Soon I could make out a small body kneeling on the ground. " Hello?" I said, stopping in my tracks. I didn't want it to be some demon child who'd suck out my soul.

" Help me," the figure whispered. I bit my lip, my nerves on edge.

" Tell me who you are."

" Help me!" The figure cried again. " She's hurting me!" That was it, I couldn't just stand there. I walked over, seeing it was a small girl. I recognized her brown hair, her smell. It was Hope. I bent down and put my hand on her back.

" Hope? Sweetie it's-" I stopped once she raised her head. That's when I noticed the other child laying at her feet. Blood dripped from her mouth and her eyes were a dark crimson. She smiled and blood was smeared on her teeth.

" It tastes so good mommy." She said, her eyes on mine. I put my hand to my mouth and let out a small gasp.

" No, God no. . . " I whispered. She let out a laugh, it was cold and covered me like maggots on a corpse. " Hope," I said quietly. " Who did this to you?" Annebelle was there, her hand on Hope's back. She smiled, her eyes were loving towards Hope.

" Sweetie, mommy and I have to talk. Go have fun. Auntie Rosie will have another body for you." Hope clapped and took off. I looked around and saw the scenery had changed. I was sitting in the living room of Annebelle's old mansion. It brought back many memories. Annebelle held out a hand for me, but I ignored it.

" What the fuck is going on?" I asked.

" Why, I'm showing you just what could happen. What's going to happen." She stepped closer to me, her breath was metallic. She'd fed recently. " You took away my life, I'm going to take away yours. Your little girl, well she seems like she'd be a wonderful companion. I'll change her. And your husband? I'll enjoy torturing him. I won't kill him at first. No, I'll break him first. Maybe he'll decide to join me. Wouldn't that be lovely!" I slammed against her, knocking her into a TV. Well, I would've. Except we fell onto the ground by the road. I smacked her, drawing venom from her mouth. She laughed and pushed me off.

" I won't allow you to take my family." I snarled.

" Oh I wasn't finished darling! No, I'm going to take Lamina too, and I'll punish her greatly. She won't even be able to think of her name once I'm finished with her. I'll kill Travis, Ash and Mike. Then I'll move to Yuri and his little baby. I was thinking maybe I could cut it directly out of the belly. Wouldn't that be fun!" I hit her again, then knocked her head against the cement. If she'd been human, or alive, she would've died.

" Leave me alone!" I yelled. " Leave me the fuck alone and leave my family alone too!" It was her turn to lunge at me.

" I made you," she snarled, her teeth on my neck. Then she bit down. Fire went through my body. It felt like it had when I first changed. " You're mine." She whispered and kissed my neck. " You'll always be bound to me Noleen. Always." I did the only thing I could. . . I screamed, I screamed like there was no tomorrow.

**A/N: Whoo, that was one hell of a chapter haha. Hope you liked it. It's starting to really show you how much of a monster Annebelle is. Believe me, it will get worse. Review and let me know your thoughts and if you have any questions. Thanks much for reading!**

**Until next time, **

**Faith **


	13. Chapter 12 Darkness

**Disclaimer- All recognizable characters belong to Mrs. Stephenie Meyer, whereas all new characters belong to me.**

**Chapter 12- Darkness**

" Noleen? Noleen, come on wake up." Ash said to me. Her voice was quiet, but there. Soon Annebelle faded away and I opened my eyes. Things were fuzzy at first, but almost instantly cleared. Ash and Mike were both kneeling over me, not bothering to mask their concern. I sat up, my head spun and I caught myself on the back of the seat before I fell. I was still in the car. We were at the airport. I looked around, everything was fine. Just fine. I touched the side of my face, I could still feel Annebelle's presence. It was nerve-wracking. " Are you okay?" Annebelle asked, her voice worried. I shook my head, slowly regaining my strength.

" Yeah, I'm fine. Just. . . A bad dream is all." I replied. Ash growled, her voice low and venomous.

" Was it Annebelle?"

" Yeah, it was." Mike shook his head and held out his hand, wanting to help me out of the car. I pushed it away and hopped out, shaking my whole body around. I felt like I'd been weighed down, like I was suddenly wearing cement shoes or something. I held out my hands and thought hard, smiling when sparks of fire shot out. A burst of energy ran through me and then I was okay.

" What happened in the dream?" Mike questioned, his hair blowing softly in the breeze. We headed towards the airport, our luggage in hand. Rather our carry-ons in hand. We didn't have enough to call it luggage. I was glad. Although, I had weapons on me. I knelt on the ground and rummaged through my bag, looking for what I usually used to get me through security. It wasn't in there. " Noleen," Mike said, like he thought I was stalling. I was, but I hated that he knew I was. I zipped the bag back up and stood; I would just have to improvise. Yay.

" She told me that she was going to kill or torture everyone close to me. Then she said I would always be hers. I screamed, I woke up, the end." I responded, my voice nonchalant. I wanted to appear like it didn't bother me, when in fact, it scared the shit out of me. Although, they probably already knew that from the screaming.

" Noleen, you can be scared. It's okay to be scared of her." Ash told me, her voice calm. I shook my head in disagreement and looked at her.

" No Ash, I can't be scared. Being frightened gets you killed. And frankly, I am not going to let someone I already offed, kill me. I can't let her be in this world,"

" Even if it kills you?" Mike cut in, his voice harsh. " Ash and I have seen what she can do-"

" So have I Mike! Which is exactly why I have to kill her again. I killed her once, I can kill her again."

" And what if you can't? What if she kills you instead?" Ash spoke up, sounding almost as upset as Mike. Almost.

" Listen, I know you two care about me, I do. Which is why I can't let her hurt you guys or the rest of my family. She's a monster. I'll kill her again. I just don't know if this time I'll survive it."

" But Nol-" I held up my hand and stopped her.

" No more talking. Let's just get on the plane and get to my husband and daughter. I need to see them." I whispered, but my voice was still strong. " I need too." Ash and Mike sighed, then started to walk again. The truth was, I didn't think I would make it out alive again. But I couldn't tell them that. I had to protect everyone else. There was no room to protect myself. And I didn't want anyone risking their lives to protect me.

I'd only been in England twice. And both times, it'd been raining. So naturally, it was raining when we arrived. The plane ride had been torture. For some reason, there were at least ten families traveling to England that night. Ten families that each had at least two noisy children. I was surprised I managed not to snap any necks. We got out of the taxi that had brought us to the Cullen mansion, paid the driver and got our bags out of the back. He'd reminded me of the old man in Italy. I could still see the fire that had risen high to the sky; the fire that had burned all those decapitated bodies to ash. I held back my shiver and walked up the front steps, rain fell steadily onto my head. It was cold, but I didn't care. Came with the territory of being a vampire; we could stay in all sorts of weather and be fine. I knocked on the front door, then smiled once Carlisle opened it. Everything inside was warm and inviting. A typical Cullen home. As soon as I walked inside I was bombarded by family members and hugs. Ash and Mike simply stood aside, their faces blank.

" How was the trip?" Esme asked me. Her smile was comforting and made me remember my mother's smiles.

" It was fine, thank you for asking." I replied.

" Please, come sit down." I followed her into the white living room. The carpet was soft, the walls a clean white, the furniture was a dark gray. Everything matched almost perfectly. Esme had quite the decorating eye. Or too much time on her hands. Maybe a mix of both. I sat on the couch, looking around for Edward and Hope. I still had yet to see either of them. They were the ones I wanted to see the most. Not that I didn't love seeing my in-laws, but I wanted to kiss my husband. While looking for them, I noticed two other people were missing.

" Where's Emmett and Rosalie?" I questioned to nobody in particular.

" Hunting," Carlisle answered me simply. " We all need to go every week, what with Hope living here. It's just easier." I noticed Jasper wince and knew it was for him. He still had a bit of a hard time around human blood. But I trusted him.

" Well, how have you all been?"

" Good, very good." I arched an eyebrow. Something was wrong. They were acting weird.

" What's going on? You know something, what do you know?" They all stiffened just a little. That's when I heard Edward and Hope come down the steps. She was crying. He looked like he was worse for the wear too. " What the hell is going on!" I exclaimed, hating that I was in the blue. Everybody was quiet except for Hope. She ran up to me and threw her arms around my waist.

" Tell the mean lady to stay away from me!" She cried, tears streaming down her face. I bent down and picked her up. Her legs wrapped around my waist and she sniffled, putting her head on my shoulder.

" What's wrong sweetheart?" I murmured, glaring at my family. They should've known better than to leave me out of the loop.

" She told me she would hurt you," she cried.

" Who said that?"

" Annebelle," Edward whispered. The purple bags under his eyes seemed even darker. " She came to Hope last night. In a dream." My mind flashed to my dream. I couldn't help it when my eyes opened. Edward's narrowed and he let out a small hiss. Ash stepped forward and put a hand on his elbow. I knew she was telling him to back off. I lowered Hope and kissed her cheek softly.

" Mommy is going to make it all better okay?" She nodded her head and rubbed her eye. She was fighting her tiredness; she was scared to sleep. I clenched my hands together and then told her to sit on grandpa's lap. She did, and he did his best to comfort her. Then I turned to Edward and pointed to the kitchen. " You, kitchen, now." Was all I said. He followed me, his hands clenched also. I slammed my fist on the table and whirled around to him. " Why didn't you call me as soon as she woke?" I demanded to know.

" Hey, don't yell at me! You're the one who stayed in Italy! You picked Eliza over your own daughter!" He yelled, low enough so Hope wouldn't hear. But I knew his family would. Not that I cared. I had a few choice words to say to them too.

" I had to Edward! But if it makes you feel better, she's gone! Evangelo took her somewhere, but that was after he allowed Annebelle to rip apart the people who worked for him." I snapped. I was tired, scared, and pissed off. Not a good combination. Edward's eyes softened and he let out a small gasp. " That's right Edward, I got to see torn, decapitated bodies tonight. That was after I was face to face with one of the only people I've ever been afraid of. Guess what! She's back! Somehow, she's sharing a body with Rosemary. But the main point is, she's back. Now, I come here, hoping for some. . . I don't know, safety. But I find out she was cutting into, not only my dreams, but my daughter's dreams also. So don't you yell at me!" I sat down, my hair covering my face. I smacked Edward's hand away when he tried to move it.

" Bella," he said quietly. I ignored him. I wasn't in the mood to talk. I could feel him move beside me, then sit down. He put his hand on my back and rubbed it slowly. " Love, I'm sorry. I didn't mean-"

" Yes, you did." I said, lifting my head up. " Don't sit there and tell me you didn't mean to yell at me. You did, and I'm mad at you." The urge to stick out my tongue was there, but I resisted it.

" You're being childish," he told me. My mouth gaped open and I laughed bitterly. I stood up and slammed my chair back into place and just stood there. I was so shocked I couldn't even come up with a good comeback.

" Fuck off Edward." I said through gritted teeth and walked out. He followed me, calling out my name, but I didn't do anything. Alice was immediately up, her face worried.

" Bella, slow down. He didn't-" I held up my hand and looked at her. I swallowed my anger long enough to talk to her.

" Alice, don't you dare stick up for him. He," I stopped. Hope was looking at me, her eyes wide. She'd never seen Edward and I fight. I sighed and rubbed my temple. All of a sudden my hunger flared. I was starving. Hope's blood suddenly called out to me, begging me to come. I let out a low groan and walked towards Ash. " I need to go. . . I'll be back soon." I said, then I left. Ash and Mike stepped out with me, their eyes trained on me.

" Well, there has to be an alley somewhere." Ash joked, trying to lighten the atmosphere. . . It didn't work.

We did find an alley. One that was chock full of all sorts of bad people. I ripped the skin of a rapist with my teeth and sucked the blood through the neck wound. He was delicious, but not enough. I tossed his lifeless body aside and searched for more. I reached out with my mind, trying to find the worst sin in the crowd. Mugger, mugger, murderer. Bingo. I walked over to a man, who looked to be about thirty. I chatted him up a few minutes, but my hunger was too wild to do much more. So I simply dragged him to the darkest part of the alley and drank him, every last spark. I felt something in the core of me; brewing, waiting to be released. Annebelle. . . Everything dark she'd taught me, the person I'd been. . . I'd pushed it away after her death. But now she was back, and it was all returning. Edward could never understand. . . His words echoed through my head, ' You're being childish.' I let out a yell of anguish and fell to my knees. I didn't want this to happen. I didn't want to become the monster. Ash and Mike walked out of the shadows, blood dripping from their mouths.

" Noleen, what's wrong?" Mike asked, his eyebrows furrowed. I clawed at myself, trying to get the darkness out. Ash rushed towards me and took my arms in her hands.

" Let me go!" I snarled. Then she enveloped me in a tight hug.

" Don't you give in to her Noleen. Fight her, fight her like you've never fought before." She told me strongly, her lips by my ear. I shook my head and sobbed.

" I'm a monster," I replied. " A monster."

" No you're not. You're one of the best people I know. Don't you dare let her take you again Noleen." It was Mike's turn to speak. His hand was on my back, his words coming from above my head. He had his head on mine, his arms around me too.

" I can't, I can't."

" Yes you can," Ash said, her anger at me evident. " You are the strongest out of all of us Noleen. If you give in we don't stand a chance!" I could hear the pleading in her voice. We stayed there for maybe a half hour, just sprawled on the cool concrete. I accepted their words, but I could feel the desire. The desire to kill and torture. To go to her. To give in to the darkness.

**A/N: Hope you liked this chapter! Let me quickly clear something up. I know you all may be confused about the way Bella is acting.**

**Well, what's happening is Annebelle is "calling" to her. Since she's Bella's sire, she can "call" to her, tell her to go to her. It's kinda like a voice in the back of Bella's head, that isn't Bella's. I hope that clears it up, if you had questioning thoughts about that. Review if you liked it, loved it, hated it, whatever lol. Just give me your thoughts on the chapter and let me know if you have any questions.**

**Oh, and please let me know if you think I should make another, or stop with this one. Most have said they want another so. . . **

**Until next time,**

**Faith**


	14. Author's Note

A/N:

I'm really sorry for not updating sooner. I was going to today, but it was my birthday so I figured it could wait another day :) haha. I will tomorrow night, or rather later tonight. I swear it. Now, I've decided to make a 4th bad bella. I also have another story dancing around in my head, and I want to know what you guys think. Here's what the summary would be:

Instead of going to the Volturi to kill him when he finds out Bella is dead, Edward goes and gets a job? Now that he works for Volterra he's ruthless and cunning, and has a new flame in his life. So what happens when the love of his life returns as a vampire? Will she be able to help him get out of Volterra, or will he decide to stay and push Bella away? R&R

That's basically what it's about. I still have to perfect the plot and everything, but how does this sound to you guys? Would it intrest you or no? Let me know please! Again, I'll update later tonight. Thanks for holding strong!

Until next time,

Faith


	15. Chapter 13 Hold it together

**Disclaimer- All recognizable characters belong to Mrs. Stephenie Meyer, whereas all new characters belong to me.**

**Chapter 13- Hold it together**

I resisted the urge to kick the Cullens' door down. Just because I didn't feel like opening it. But I did, and when I stepped inside I almost instantly wanted to go back out. Every eye was on me. I groaned and turned back around. Ash put her hands on her hips and pointed towards my family. I frowned, but grudgingly walked into the living room. I sat down next to Alice, keeping my distance from Edward. Hope wasn't around, so I assumed she went back to bed. I'd already called Yuzria in the car, and he was on his way to England. The man was such a lifesaver. " Well, are you well fed?" Carlisle asked, trying to break the ice. I nodded once, a bitter smile on my face.

" Yes, rapists tend to fill me quickly." I replied. They all stiffened, except Edward. He was glaring. ' Two can play that game,' I thought and glared right back. Carlisle was about to say something else when a girl came around the corner of the kitchen. I instantly whipped out my knives and threw them. They landed on the girl's jacket sleeves, pinning her to the wall. She had jet black hair with raven streaks, cut to her shoulders. Her skin was translucent and her almond shaped eyes were a deep crimson. A snarl erupted from me before Alice softly touched my arm. My head snapped towards her, surprised by the contact. " She's with us, her name is Joanne." She explained quietly. " She stumbled upon the Denali tribe, but decided to come live in England with us." My eyebrow arched.

" So, what? She's a new Cullen?" I questioned. If the answer was a yes, I was taking my daughter and getting the hell out. I've been told I need to work on my trust issues, but I never listen.

" No, she's simply staying with us for a bit." Esme assured me.

" And why didn't anyone tell me? My daughter is saying in this house! I want to know of the possible dangers." At this Joanne narrowed her eyes and hissed.

" You drink human blood also. And they said you live in a house of the same!"

" All of whom have control over their blood lust! Whereas you do not." I told her. " Besides, they're all a considerable amount older than you. You are only. . . what? A century?"

" Older than you," She spat. I smirked and walked over to her. My stride was calm and collected. I leaned my neck towards her and stopped, inches from her face.

" Take another whiff, " I insisted, my body as still as stone. She growled but inhaled deeply none the less. I laughed when he gasped and yanked my knives from the wall.

" But that's impossible! They said you were under thirty years!" She exclaimed. I shot a glance at the Cullens and frowned.

" Yes well, they should've kept their mouths shut about my business." I sighed, rubbing my forehead. " Or, they should've at least told you everything." I put my knives back where they belonged and started to head out of the living room. I wasn't about to tell her my life story.

" Wait," she said, grabbing my arm. Big mistake. I growled and shoved her aside.

" Rule number one; keep your hands off me." I replied, my voice low. She frowned, her lip curling over her teeth slightly. I snarled loudly and stepped towards her. " Make a move, threaten me. I dare you."

" Bella-" Carlisle began, standing up from his seat. I flashed him a look and he stopped. After I was sure he wouldn't interrupt anymore, I turned back to Joanne.

" Let's get one thing straight; I don't want to be your friend. And that means if you make a wrong move or do something I don't like, I will have no problem slicing your head off of you neck." Her eyes widened and she trembled slightly.

" You wouldn't. The Volturi," I couldn't help it. I laughed. I laughed so hard my stomach began to hurt.

" You honestly think the Volturi care about you?" I chuckled. She looked like she was about to cry, but I didn't care. Call me cold-hearted but she was adding to an already bad night. I'd had a long ass night and did not want to put up with this. " Besides, I'm one of the Volturi. So, I have free reign to do what I please." I said smugly. Getting angry tends to give me a big head; I never knew why. Probably because I love to brag about being better than other people. Yeah, that's probably it. She backed away from me, like I'd taken her by surprise. It took me a few moments to realize that I had taken her by surprise. I turned to the Cullens and scoffed. " You didn't tell her I was part of the Volturi?"

" We didn't think it was relevant." Carlisle answered me smoothly. I ran a hand through my hair and laughed bitterly.

" Your daughter in-law is a Volturi member, and that isn't relevant to you? Jesus, Mary and Joseph!" I cursed, clenching my fists. " I can't do this. I'm going to go outside, look at the stars and try to think of where Evangelo took Eliza. Let me know when Yuzria arrives." Without another word, I walked out. No one called out my name, no one tried to stop me. And that hurt more than I wanted it to.

A breeze ran past me, my hair tickled my cheek. I inhaled deeply and regretted it almost instantly. The smell of sweet, sweet blood filled my senses and I knew my eyes were onyx. I groaned and put my head against the concrete wall. It was calling me, beckoning me. I shook my head and curled up into a ball on the back porch. I pulled out my cell phone and dialed Lanina's number. She picked up on the first ring. " Nol, oh thank God. I was wondering how you were doing. What the hell is going on?" She asked me, not letting me get a word in edgewise.

" So then you do feel it," I whispered, closing my eyes.

" Yeah. . . I do." She said back to me quietly. " Nol, what's happening?"

" She's back Lan. Rosemary is sharing her body, her energy, with Annebelle. She's trying," I stopped, my voice cutting out on me. Lanina gasped and I could hear her telling Travis everything.

" Well, if she's just sharing a body then-" I cut her off with a bitter chuckle.

" Come on Lan, does Annebelle ever do anything half-assed? She's planning on finding a suitable body, kicking out the soul, and taking the body over for herself."

" You've got to be fuckin' kidding me."

" Wish I was Lan. I wish I was." I let out a dry sob, not even bothering to cover it up. " I don't know if I can do this again. The call. . . it's so strong and-"

" Isabella Noleen Cullen, don't you dare think about giving up. You are stronger than this. Everything you are feeling is Annebelle. What you need is to get up and believe in yourself like the rest of us do." I did what she said. I stood up and nodded my head, even though she couldn't see it.

" You're right. Lan, what would I do without you?"

" Drown in a puddle of your own misery." I laughed, and it was a true laugh. She was right. I couldn't just sit here and allow Annebelle to take me over. No, I would shake of the darkness whenever it built inside me and brush it aside. I would fight back so much Annebelle would wish she'd stayed in hell. I quickly explained to Lanina what happened with Evangelo and Eliza.

" Do me a favor Lan, put a sign up wherever you can about Eliza. I want to find her as soon as possible." I said after a few moments.

" Sure, I'll get on that right away. So, what happened with Bobby?"

" He's dead, truly dead. And I was close to offing Rosemary when she morphed into Annebelle. Talk about an awkward predicament." She chuckled softly and I could practically see her nodding her head in agreement.

" Alright, I'm going to go get started on the post. I'll call you the second I have results."

" Thanks Lan, I owe you one."

" Nah, just hold yourself together. If I need to I'll come over to England myself and kick your ass."

" With love."

" With love," she agreed. " Talk to ya later." I said my goodbyes and flipped my phone shut. Edward was behind me, his eyes on the black sky. I crossed my arms over my chest and pursed my lips in thought. I wasn't going to be the one to break the silence first. And I knew he knew that. He licked his lips and flickered his gaze to me. Then he took a step forward and held his arms out. I rolled my eyes and walked into his embrace. He pulled me to him and put his head on top of my head.

" I don't want to go through this alone Edward," I whispered, feeling vulnerable. I hated feeling vulnerable. " Don't make me go through this by myself."

" Never. Forgive me for my actions earlier. It wasn't acceptable." He whispered to me.

" You're damn right it wasn't acceptable." I replied, pulling back from him slightly. I looked into his warm honey eyes and couldn't help but smile. " But, against my better judgment you realize, I forgive you." He laughed and kissed me deeply. He smelled so good, and tasted even better. I was the one to pull back. I put my hand on his chest, feeling his muscles underneath his shirt. " If this new girl makes any moves towards you-"

" She knows I'm married Bella. Don't worry about that." He told me.

" Hey, married men sleep around," I pointed out.

" Not married men whose wives would probably castrate him if they found out his dirty secret." I thought about that for a moment. He was right. I shook my head in agreement and laid back down on his chest. " What do you feel?" He asked me after a couple moments. I sighed and bit my lip. Did I really want him to know what a monster I was? What I was capable of?

" Like there's an animal inside me, wanting to get out. To go to it's mother and do her bidding." I said quietly. I had to trust him, he was my husband after all. " It's scary Edward. My control. . . it's wavering."

" I know you Bella, you won't give in to her." I exhaled deeply and shrugged my shoulders.

" We'll find out soon enough." It scared me how true that was. It never took long for Annebelle to break her sirelings. The longest I went was a week before I finally broke down and literally crawled back to her. But, there would be no crawling this time. I'd kill myself before I went back to her. And I knew that that option was highly possible. . .

**A/N: Ugh, I'm sorry for the long wait. Brief writer's block and whatnot. Hopefully you enjoyed this chapter. Review and let me know your thoughts or questions. In case you haven't seen, Silent Lucidity is finished. So, read it if you like :) Because that is finished, I will be starting another story shortly. I'll put another brief summary here, it's a tad different from the original cause I've changed some stuff around in my head ahha. **

_**What if instead of asking the Volturi for death, Edward decided to join them once he got news of Bella's death? Now he's a cunning and skillful guard, on his way to becoming a Volturi member. But will the return of his supposedly dead lover change his plans? And what is his new flame going to think about this new intrusion??**_

**Well, that's it. Hopefully it sounds like something you all would read. Again, review and let me know what you think. **

**Until next time,**

**Faith**


	16. Chapter 14 Realization

**Disclaimer- All recognizable characters belong to Mrs. Stephenie Meyer, whereas all new characters belong to me.**

**Chapter 14- Realization**

The night stretched into an early dawn. Oranges and light reds filled the sky and I let out a long sigh. I was still leaning against Edward's chest. I didn't want to move. I just wanted to sit here, in the peace and calm. But eventually, Edward coaxed me from the damp grass and led me into the room we were staying in. It was nice. There was a futon in the far right corner, black of course. The full East wall was covered a huge bookshelf. Half were cd's, half were books. I smiled and wound my arm around Edward's waist. He kissed the top of my head and then he laid down on the couch. I grinned and laid on top of him, kissing his neck. He put his hand on my back and let out a small sound. I smirked and tracked my lips up to his. " I love how easy it is to dazzle you," I said on his lips. He chuckled and pulled back slightly.

" Yes, it does seem like the tables have turned doesn't it?" He replied, his eyes shining. I frowned slightly and sat up so I was straddling him. I moved my hands onto his chest and rubbed it slightly.

" What do you mean?" I asked him. He didn't move, he just stared at me. His eyes were slightly darker and he licked his lips slowly.

" I used to dazzle you, now it's the other way around." He responded, his voice a little lower. I rolled my eyes and laid back down on top of him. His breathing had slowed a little.

" You still do. Believe me." I muttered and kissed his neck. I bit down gently and he let out a tiny gasp. I chuckled and did it again. Suddenly my back was to the couch and he was above me, his lips pressed down on mine with desire and need. I put my arms around his neck and pulled him even closer to me. His lips trailed down my neck, onto my collarbone, when someone knocked on the door. I groaned and put my forehead to his.

He laughed and kissed me once more before getting up. I grumbled while straightening myself out. My shirt had risen to mid-stomach and I didn't want anyone seeing. Edward opened the door and greeted Joanne. I frowned and got up.

" Sorry for interrupting, but someone is here for you." She said, her eyes locked on mine. I looked past her and saw Yuzria standing at the bottom of the stairs. I pushed past her and rushed down the steps. He grinned and gave me a huge hug.

" Hey you," I whispered. He chuckled, his voice low in my ear. We pulled back and he put his hand on my cheek and looked into my eyes.

" How are you doing?" He questioned, his emerald eyes serious. I sighed and pulled his hand off my face to hold it in mine. I bit my lip and shrugged.

" I hate her Yuri, I really do." He smiled briefly at the use of my nickname for him. No one, not even his wife, called him Yuri. Just me. He nodded his head and kissed my cheek.

" We'll get her. Now, I'm going to go whip up something for you and Hope. To keep her out of your dreams-" I shook my head, cutting into his sentence. " What?" He asked, his eyebrows furrowed.

" I don't want any. I want her to come to me. I want to mess with her head as much as she's messing with mine. So... just give it to Hope."

" Are you-" I held up my hand and smiled bitterly. I wasn't going to let that bitch get to me anymore. At least... I was going to try very hard not to.

" I'm positive." I answered him and went back to biting my lip. I headed into the living to find most of my family sitting inside. Rosalie and Emmett were back. I went over to them and hugged them, kissing both of them on their cheeks.

" How ya doing little sis?" Emmett asked, going to mess up my hair. I grabbed his wrist and smirked.

" Just fine big bro. But, don't touch the hair." He tipped his head back in laughter and nudged Rose.

" Did you hear that?" He laughed. She rolled her eyes and shook her head yes.

" Unfortunately not everyone enjoys you messing up their hair Emmett." She told him. He shrugged his shoulders and let out a deep sigh. I chuckled and turned to Carlisle.

" I want to tell you I'm...sorry for my behavior yesterday. It was uncalled for." I winced, I hated being polite. I would much rather decapitate someone than admit I was wrong. Pride, it's a killer. He arched an eyebrow and just stared at me for a bit. Actually, everyone was staring at me. I even heard Yuzria stop clattering around in the kitchen. I scoffed and put my hands on my hips. " What? I can say I'm sorry. It isn't_ that _uncommon that you people need to stare like I'm a circus freak."

" We aren't. It was just...unexpected." Carlisle replied, a smile on his face. " And it's alright Bella. It was completely understandable. We should have been more considerate." I couldn't help but nod in agreement. Alice laughed and came up to me, hooking her arm around my waist.

" You make me laugh Bells," she said.

" It's a gift." I responded nonchalantly. I watched Edward walk down the staircase, Joanne behind him. I instantly growled and stepped away from Alice. " Have a good talk?" I asked them sweetly, but making sure the venom could clearly be heard. Joanne smiled timidly and took a deep breath.

" I want to be your friend Bella. I don't want to get into another fight with you." She told me. I laughed, couldn't help it, and put my hand on the banister.

" Fine, we'll be acquaintances. Mainly because I could kill you if I wanted to." I answered. An eyebrow rose and she smirked.

" Sure about that?"

" Positive. I was a hired assassin before all this. Before I switched into my guardian powers. I've killed people a hell of a lot older than you sweetie." I said, walking into the kitchen. I always had to have the last word. Mainly because, I'm almost always right. Ah, who am I kidding? I am always right.

Hope's feet swung back and forth, dangling over the chair and not even close to touching the floor. I smiled and put my hand on hers. Yuzria walked up to her and gave her the chocolate milk she's asked for; complete with the potion. I'd learned from experience that good magic, tastes disgusting. So I made him put it in something that was good. She drank a sip and smiled. " Thanks uncle 'Zria." He nodded his head and smiled.

" No problem Hope." He told her and sat down with us at the kitchen table. We were both watching her drink the milk. She looked at us with a confused look on her face, looking adorable.

" What?" She asked, milk still in her mouth.

" Can you show mommy what you showed papa Carlisle?" I asked her, wanting to see how far along her powers were. I couldn't believe her mother just happened to be a witch. What was the chances of that? She nodded her head and turned around. I watched as a cabinet opened and a cup slowly drifted out. It was halfway to the table when it fell.

" Oh," she grumbled, getting herself off the table. She picked up the cup and went to put it away, but she was much to short. Her bottom lip puckered out and she looked at us. Yuzria immediately got up and put it back in the cabinet, then carried her back to the chair. She concentrated on the cabinet again. The same thing happened. " Stupid cup!" She yelled.

" It's okay sweetie. That's still very good!" I exclaimed, picking her up and putting her in my lap. She drank some more of her milk and nodded her head.

" Papa said he always knew I was special." She told me.

" That you are darling," I said quietly and kissed her cheek. She laughed and wrapped her arms around my neck. She nestled her head onto my shoulder and I started to hum a song.

" I missed you mommy," she whispered. My heart broke a little.

" I missed you too baby. But, you're safe here." She pulled back and I could see tears welling up in her eyes.

" But I want to go home with you!" She cried. I sighed and licked my lips. What could I tell her? That I was a dangerous person to be around? I didn't want to do that, even though it was the truth. She looked at me, waiting for an answer. I looked to Yuzria for help and he sighed.

" Hope, your mother needs to take care of some business before she's able to take you home. But you know what, I'm sure she misses you just as much as you miss her while she's away." I nodded, agreeing with him. She kissed me and laid her head back down.

" Hurry mommy." She said before getting off my lap and running into the other room to show daddy something. I smiled and glanced at Yuzria.

" Thanks," I whispered.

" Anytime," he whispered back. That's when it hit me like a ton of bricks. Hope was never going to be the host for Annebelle. That's why when I'd had my dream she'd been a vampire. She was never going to take over Hope, she was going to change her.

" So... Who's the one she's going to-" I stopped, my eyes growing wide. " Eliza," I said, my voice full of fear. I bolted out of my chair and ran away, to my phone in our room. I nearly tripped on the stairs I was going so fast. I heard Edward call my name when I kicked the door open. I stopped dead in my tracks when I saw who was sitting on our bed, a shit eating grin on his face.

" Hey you," he said before getting up.

**A/N: Yup, I know, I'm evil haha. I love cliffies though. Cause I'm evil. Anyways, I sort of like this chapter. It's alright. Hope is back for now! Yay! I love her. She's based loosely on my little sister. I just wanted to post a chapter cause I'm not going to be able to tomorrow. I have a family party (whee) so I won't get home 'til late. lol, I swear, they're going to think I'm running wild cause I just got my nose pierced. Hahaha. Anyways, enough of my rambling. Review and let me know what you think. Reviews make me happy, and when I'm happy I write faster. (Yes, I bribe just like bad bella haha) Also, I hope you liked this chapter! The first chapter of my new story should be out soon. I just have to outline a little more.**

**Until next time,**

**Faith **


	17. Chapter 15 Race against the clock

**Disclaimer- All recognizable characters belong to Mrs. Stephenie Meyer, whereas all new characters belong to me.**

**Chapter 15- Race against the clock**

I laughed and watched as Travis stood up from the bed. He chuckled and stepped towards me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. He patted my back and pulled from me slightly. " How are you doing?" He asked, his eyes showing his worry for me. I pried myself from his arms and shrugged my shoulders.

" Lanina send you to watch me?" I asked in reply, not wanting to talk about Annebelle. He ran his hand through his hair and nodded sheepishly. I playfully hit his shoulder and laughed a little more. Edward was behind me, not saying anything. I remembered what I had entered the room to get and quickly snatched my cell phone up from the nightstand in our room. " Has Lanina gotten anything from the search?" I frowned when Travis told me she had not.

" Why?" He questioned me, watching while I dialed Lanina's number. I held up a finger and waited for Lanina to pick up. She didn't until the fifth ring.

" Hello," she spoke from her line. " Nol, don't be mad that I-" I rolled my eyes and bit back the scoff in my mouth. I knew why she'd sent Travis, and I was glad that she cared about me enough to do that.

" Lan, Annebelle isn't after Hope." I interrupted. That got everyone's attention.

" Well then, why did Evangelo take-" She stopped, putting the pieces together like I had. " Shit, you've got to be fucking kidding me!"

" No, I didn't realize it either until just now. Lan, we have to find Eliza."

" I know. . . Alright, I'm going to up my search. I'll start snapping fingers off if I need to. But, for now, it may be good for you and your family to come back to Volterra. We need to be together in this."

" I agree," I nodded my head, even though she couldn't see it. " I'm sure the Cullens will help us after I explain what's been going on." I sighed and bit my lip. What a huge mess. " Be careful Lan, I'll see you soon."

" You too, keep yourself and your family protected."

" Always." I hung up the phone and met both Travis' and Edward's glares. By the look on their faces, they did not like being out of the loop. I understood; it would've killed me too. " Follow me, " I said simply.

I sat in the middle of the living room, all eyes on me. My phone was on the coffee table, speaker on so Aro and the rest of the Volturi could hear what I was saying. It was dead quiet. I suddenly realized that I should've hated being the center of attention, but didn't. " Alright Bella, talk to us." Marcus said, sounding a bit annoyed. I really needed to have a talk with him one of these days. He really had no patience. I needed to take the stick that was stuck in his ass and pull it out. I looked around, every face was concerned. I took a deep breath and let it out. Then I started from the beginning. I told them how I didn't trust Evangelo, and why I wanted to get Eliza away from him. I told them about my dream, and why I had rushed here. I told them what had happened between Annebelle and I. Their faces never strayed from mine, and not one person spoke.

" At first, I thought she wanted to take over Hope. She knows that that would kill me. And she wants to cause me the most pain she can. So, when she said she wanted to take Hope-"

" You assumed she wanted to take over her body and make it her own." Edward finished for me. I nodded my head and cleared my throat. Outside rain once again began to fall. Lightning crashed in the distance and thunder boomed. Talk about adding to the mood. I fidgeted in my seat before I started to talk again.

" While I was with Edward, I remembered something. In my dream, Hope was a young vampire. Which got me thinking. . . Annebelle doesn't want to be Hope, she just wants to make her a new, play mate." I scrunched my face in disgust and pushed the thought away. " Which left me one person who could give Annebelle a body. Eliza. Ash, Mike and I have already figured out he's working with Annebelle. He must have. . . I don't know. Charmed Eliza for her, and Annebelle is going to take over her baby's body." The room was silent. No one talked for a full three minutes. I played around with my hands and waited for someone to say something. Anything.

" Are you sure?" Yuzria asked, his face a little pale. I shook my head yes. He left, and shortly after I could hear the sound of him throwing up in the front hall bathroom. I decided to talk to him later, and turned back to my family. They were acting like they couldn't hear a thing.

" What do you think Aro?" I said into the phone. He sighed and let out a dry chuckle.

" Bella, you manage to get us into some very interesting predicaments don't you?" He replied. I smirked and some of the tension in my body flowed out.

" Yeah, you knew what you were signing up for when you asked me to become one of you."

" That I did. Well, I'll further the search. Marcus and Caius will keep a watch out on our city while I deal with our international friends."

" I love that you have friends in high places Aro," I told him seriously.

" Yes, it does seem to come in handy doesn't it?" I saw Carlisle squeeze Esme's hand out of the corner of my eye and straightened up again. What was going on? She seemed so worried. Jasper's eye caught mine and he pointed to the kitchen with a single finger. I nodded my head and stood up.

" I'll be right back. Aro, call me when you hear anything, as soon as you hear anything." He assured me he would before I hung up the phone. Then I pocketed it and then walked into the kitchen. I could hear Jasper's steps behind me. I whirled around, almost hitting him. " What's up?" I asked before he could say anything. He smiled softly and put a hand on my elbow, leading my over to the table. I sat down and waited for him to speak.

" You shouldn't go looking for Eliza. We all agree, well most of us." My face dropped, my jaw almost hitting the floor. I did not like where this was going. Jasper held up a hand, not wanting me to talk yet. Oh, I was going to talk whether he wanted me to or not if he didn't hurry up. " Bella, if you go you're risking your life! It would be easier to just, leave Volterra. Come somewhere with us. You can change your identity and just forget about Annebelle. It would be-"

" The cowardly way out." I interrupted, standing in front of him. I took a deep breath and shook my head. " Jasper, I get what you're saying. But I can't." He threw his arms up and frowned.

" Why the hell not Bella! Listen to me," he grabbed my arms and looked straight into my eyes. " We love you too much to lose you."

" Jazz, if I could just go I would. But Annebelle cannot be allowed to walk the earth. She's truly evil. She's a true monster. She will kill so many people, torture and change so many people if I run away. I can't run. I just can't. I won't allow myself too."

" Let other people find her Bella! Carlisle thinks-"

" I don't care what Carlisle thinks!" I yelled. Then, I realized this was something I had to talk about with everyone. I walked back into the living room and looked at every person there. " Let me get this straight, you all think I shouldn't do this? You all think that I should just walk away from this?" For a few seconds everything was silent. Then, everyone except Alice nodded their head. Even Edward. Ash and Mike were in the corner, their faces grim. They knew I couldn't as much as I did. Joanne was seated by Rosalie, her eyes opened wide. I wondered just how much of my anger they could feel. Had to be enough to scare her. I started to pace, my mind whirling.

" Bella, it makes sense." Yuzria spoke up. I turned to him, my hands clenched into tight fists. Travis walked up behind me and put his arms around my waist. I instantly calmed down. Edward let out a low growl, but I snapped a look at him that made him shut up. But I knew he didn't like me being touched so intimately by someone who wasn't him. 'Too bad,' I thought.

" No, Yuzria it doesn't. Let me tell you what will happen if I allow Annebelle to be reborn. Just picture this; a demon controlling all vampires. Hell, controlling everything! She's powerful enough to, hell I don't even know what she can do."

" Then what makes you so sure you can kill her?" He argued. " Just because you've done it once before?"

" Because I know her. I know her weaknesses and I know her strengths. None of you save for three do. You can't possibly imagine the hell she could unleash on this world. So, I'll say it again. I am going after her. I'm not forcing any of you to follow me. I could care less if you do. Hell, I would rather you didn't. Because someone will end up dead. I assure you if everyone in this room came with me, at least one of you would die." I took a few moments to let that sink in. Then I removed Travis' hands from me and patted him softly, letting him know I appreciated it. " Annebelle will get members of every supernatural body to help her. I'm talking weres, elves, fairies, everything. She will find the most powerful witches she can, necromancers. Every damn thing she can."

" Is it all about power to her?" Carlisle asked, his eyes tired. I nodded my head and crossed my arms over my chest.

" Not just that, she just loves killing. She loves watching the life to leave someone's eyes. She loves to watch blood pour from the body," Esme got up and walked away, her face troubled. Carlisle was torn between staying and listening to me, or going and helping her. I looked at him and pointed my head towards the direction Esme had walked. He bent his head once and bolted out of the room.

" Is there anything she won't kill?" Alice whispered, holding onto Jasper's hand tightly. My eyes met Ash's and Mike's, we all shook our head no.

" If they get in her way. . . she'll kill them. End of story. Now, I'm leaving tonight. Make your decisions. Because as of right now, it's a race against the clock. I looked at them each one more time, then made my way outside. Before stepping out the door, I looked at Ash and Mike. " Follow me." I said simply and then swung the door open. They followed, closing the door behind them. I made sure we were a sufficant amount of feet away from the house so no one else would hear us.

" What's up Nol?" Ash questioned, worried about me. So was Mike. I looked up, my face on the sky.

" If something happens. . . if I give in. . . I want you to kill me." I replied, not looking at them.

" Noleen-"

" No," -my eyes shot back to them- " if I give in, I won't get back out. I've crawled out of the hole once, I cannot do it again. I need your word. Both of you." Ash shook her head, her eyes black.

" I will not kill you Noleen." She spat, then she turned and walked away. I sighed, knowing I was going to get that response from her.

" Mike?" He took a moment, then nodded his head.

" You have my word." He said quietly.

" Thank you." I replied before watching him walk away.

**A/N: Sorry it took me so long, I had computer problems. But, everything is fixed now! Yay! Hope you liked this chapter, review and let me know. Remember, reviews make me happy, therefore, I update faster haha. ( I love bribery) So, the more reviews, the happier I am. Make me happy people hahaha. **

**Until next time,**

**Faith **


	18. Chapter 16 Urges

**Disclaimer: All recognizable characters belong to Mrs. Meyer. All new ones, belong to yours truly.**

**Chapter 16- Urges**

I really hated flying. Yet, I always found myself having to fly somewhere for work. Irony is a bitch at times. I waited at the foot of the staircase, waiting for all who were coming to get done. My bags were already packed, as where Mike and Ash's. I couldn't believe how slow the others were being. They were vampires after all. " Oh for Christ's sake," Ash cursed under her breath, checking her watch for the fifth time. " Would you people hurry up!" She yelled. I laughed, leaned against the banister and bit my lip to keep from laughing anymore. It was a good sign that I could still laugh, considering how crappy my life was going to be for the next who knew how long. Or maybe I was finally going crazy; I wouldn't erase it off the list. People with as many problems as me generally went crazy.

" You sure are bossy," Yuzria complained as he came down the steps. He'd helped Hope pack. Ash grinned smugly and nodded her head.

" Yes I am. And I am damn proud for it. Now, step aside you two." Yuzria did as she asked, whereas Hope came running towards me. I picked her up and held her close to me. She smelled so sweet, like roses.

" I'm gonna see papa Aro!" She exclaimed, a grin on her face. I nodded, a smile on my face. She'd taken to Aro better than Marcus and Caius. I could understand why. He was much warmer than the other two. Not to say they didn't love her, because I knew they did.

" Yup, and uncle Marcus-"

" Uncle Caius too?" She interrupted. I shook my head yes and she smiled.

" Good, I missed them." I rubbed her back as she laid her head on my shoulder. I loved her warmth. " Is grandpa and grandma coming us?" Her voice sounded a little muffled against my skin, but I could make out her words clearly. I sighed and took two seconds to think about lying. But, kids always seem to know when you're lying. Maybe that was just mine, but Hope always caught me in a lie. So, the truth it was.

" I don't know sweetheart. They don't approve of something mommy has to do." I answered. She pulled back from my shoulder, a puzzled look on her face.

" Whatcha gotta do mommy?" I shifted her into my other arm and tried to think of the easiest way to tell her what was going on.

" Well, mommy has to go after that bad lady from your dreams. She's going to hurt a friend of mommy's, so I need to stop her." She nodded her head, her eyes glaring into mine.

" I understand mommy," she said simply before laying back on my shoulder. I raised an eyebrow and looked at Ash. She smiled and let out a little chuckle.

" That girl is smarter than everyone else in this god forsaken house," she grumbled, turning back to the stairs. Yuzria rolled his eyes and closed his eyes, leaning his head against the door.

" You're tired aren't you?" I asked him, knowing he probably hadn't slept in a while. He opened one eye and grudgingly nodded his head.

" Yeah, but don't worry. You needed me, that was more important than my sleeping." He replied. I winced. That sounded so. . . intimate.

" Did Tori understand? She wasn't mad was she?"

" No, of course not. Why would she be?" His eyebrows furrowed; he really didn't know why his wife could be jealous of me. Men. I nodded my head at Hope and sighed. " Ah, yeah. We'll talk later." He went back to his comfortable position, and that was that. Hope shifted and then I heard it. Her stomach growled. I let out a tiny laugh and looked at her.

" Hungry?" She nodded and rubbed her stomach. " Uncle Mike will take you in the kitchen." Mike stepped forward and grabbed her. She adjusted to his arms easily, letting him carry her into the kitchen. I loved how everyone close to me was so comfortable with my daughter. It made me happy.

" Flora called," Ash said softly, tearing me from my thoughts. I looked at her, arched an eyebrow and waited for her to continue. She cleared her throat and swallowed. " They're coming back. She said she's mad you didn't call her when this all first began. You're going to get a storm of Flora when she gets at Volterra." I grimaced and then let out a deep breath. Flora wasn't fun when angry. Things tended to get broken, which meant we probably should argue outside.

" Okay, thanks for telling me Ash." I responded. She nodded her head and yelled once more up the banister.

" I swear if you people don't hurry up, I'll put the flame under your asses for you. Move it!" She shouted. Yuzria smirked, but didn't open his eyes.

" I see why you two are friends," he mumbled, stifling back a yawn. Edward came down the steps, putting his bag besides Hope. Then he stepped beside me and wrapped his hand in mine. He briefly kissed me, then turned back to the stairs. I frowned, wanting more than a little peck on the lips, but didn't say anything. I was much too tired to argue. Alice and Jasper were next, both of them were smiling softly.

" Remember, you aren't-" Alice held up a hand and then surprised me by hugging me tightly.

" You're my sister Bella, you don't have to fight this alone." She pulled back and kissed my cheek. Then she stepped beside Yuzria and her husband. I sighed and watched as the rest of my family came down the stairs. Even Joanne was coming. I didn't hide my disappointment. I almost wished they would stay home. They'd be safer that way. But since when did anyone listen to me?

" Alright, let's go." I whispered and walked out of the door.

I thought the attendant was going to kill me when my phone all of a sudden went off. I smiled and whipped it out. She was about to say something, when I narrowed my eyes and hissed. She left, fear displayed across her face. I chuckled as I opened the phone. Edward was glaring at me. Oops. " Hello?" I said into the phone.

" Flora is going to kill you when you get here," Manny said. I groaned and rubbed the bridge of my nose with my fingers.

" Yeah, I know. Is there anything else you need, cause I'm not supposed to be using a phone on the plane."

" Just wanted to call and see how you were doing. Out of all of us, she liked you best. How have you been with the urges?" My heart widened, I forgot how good it was to talk to Manny. He was a great guy, wonderful to talk to. And he truly cared about people. You don't get that often among vampires that Annebelle sired.

" Okay I guess. Is it wrong to say. . . I'm scared?" I whispered. Manny inhaled sharply, but I could see him shaking his head.

" No, that's understandable. You listen to me, you are going to be fine."

" You don't know that Manny."

" I do, cause I know you. Tell you what, when you get here we are going to have a nice long chat. Well, after Flora is done with you of course." I winced again. " You know, she's worried about you Bella. You should've called her." 

" I didn't want to bother-" 

" Bother!" I listened as he started to go off in Spanish. I held the phone away from my ears as his voice got louder. Ash snickered from behind me. I turned around and gave her the meanest look I could, but it didn't faze her in the slightest. " Noleen,Noleen,Noleen," he suddenly said, his voice quiet again. " We love you, you are our sister. Don't ever, ever hesitate to call us. Especially when it's something as big as this."

" I know Manuelo," I replied softly. " I'm sorry."

" I know you are. You're still going to have to put up with Flora. I can't get you out of that."

" I know." I inhaled deeply and then let out a yawn.

" Ah, you're tired. I'll let you go. See you when you get here Noleen."

" Yeah," I closed the phone and put it back in my pocket. Edward was still looking at me, his eyebrow arched. He went to say something, but I shook my head and groaned. " Please, just. . . Just let it be Edward. Just for now. I don't want to talk about it." He nodded his head against what I knew was his better judgment and kissed my forehead. I laid my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes. Soon the chatter in the plane faded and I was floating in a half asleep state. My mind drifted and I remembered the first time I'd ever felt it; ever felt the urge. . .

_The night was dark, the stars twinkled above us. I growled, my hands clenched tight. I hated gathering food for Annebelle. The look in the victims' eyes when I took them. . . It haunted me. I caught a scent in the air. Woman, a few feet away from me. I snarled and followed the sweet smell. This wasn't what I wanted. I wanted to be a vampire with. . . him. Instead I was stuck in this hell. With my own, personal devil. Suddenly the woman was right there, getting ready to go into her house. I snuck up behind her and grabbed her. She tried to fight, but I was too strong. I took the needle out of my pocket to knock her out when it hit me. A sudden pain, an ache in my stomach. I dropped to my knees, bringing the woman with me. My eyes clouded over and for a second all I could hear was her frantic heartbeat. She turned, her eyes opening wide._

_" Please, please let me go." Tears streamed down her face. I growled, and snapped my teeth together. She squealed, still trying to get away. The pain hit me again, and I realized what it was. Hunger. I was suddenly starving. The lust for her blood was large, I needed it. I could practically taste it rushing down my throat. I roared, not wanting to end her life. She screamed, her eyes opened in fright. She knew she was going to die. I tipped her neck to the side and stared at it. The blood pulsed under her skin. I sobbed dryly._

_" This isn't what I wanted," I cried softly. _

_" Please! I'm begging you!" I looked into the young woman's eyes and frowned. _

_" I'm so sorry." I whispered, then sank my teeth into her neck. She went limp as I savagely tore into her skin, needing to get more blood. More, I needed more. I rose my head up and still the ache grew in me. I glanced down at the corpse before me, and upon seeing what I had done, screamed. _

**A/N: Ah, another chapter. Hope you liked it! I'm glad to see you guys liked the first chapter of my new story: Forgotten Love! I also posted the link to my fictionpress, where my original stories are, in my profile. So check it out if you liked. One of you already did, and thank you so much for that! I'd love to see how you guys think of my original writings. But, I digress. Again, hopefully you liked this chapter. I had to write the convo with Manny in, because he's one of my favorite characters. I'm not sure why, he just is. Hahah. Along with Ash, I love Ash. Well, I love the whole little group I gave Noleen. ANYWAYS, review for me and let me know how you liked everything. Loved it, hated it, whatever. Just let me know your thoughts, cause I love keeping that connection with my readers. Thanks for reading!**

**Until next time,**

**Faith**


	19. Chapter 17 Hidden Demons

**Disclaimer: All recognizable characters belong to Mrs. Meyer. All new ones, belong to yours truly.**

**Chapter 17- Hidden Demons**

I woke up screaming bloody murder. I probably scared the little children in front of me with my shrieks, but that wasn't on my mind when I first opened my eyes. I could practically feel that woman's blood running down my chin. I could see her lifeless eyes right in front of me, on the back of the seat. So, I screamed again. " Bella, Bella, you need to stop." I could hear Edward saying, but it wasn't processing. Finally Ash shook me. I looked at her, my eyes wide. And I could hear Annebelle laughing. Her hold on me was only growing stronger. I cried out and Ash grabbed me, holding me in her arms.

" It's okay Nol, it's okay." She whispered.

" I'm gonna fucking kill her Ash," I whispered back. " Tear her. Piece by fucking piece."

" You bet you are." I flew the rest of the way to Italy awkwardly perched over my seat, in Ash's arms. Manny was rubbing my hair, whispering something. But, I wasn't there. Instead, I was holding back the darkness. That hidden part of me who yelled in joy at that woman's sobbing. Who wanted her to suffer, who wanted to suck her dry. A bell dinged above us, saying that we needed to buckle our seats for the landing. I didn't move, which caused a flight attendant to come towards us. I licked my lips and imagined shoving her against the wall and biting into her neck, then drinking until my hunger was sated.

" Excuse me, miss," she eyed Ash and I with suspicious eyes. " You need to get in your seat."

" Fine," I replied blandly, sliding forward into my seat and clipping my belt. I could feel Edward's eyes on me, but didn't say a word. So naturally, instead of letting the silence between us grow, he spoke first.

" What the hell was that Bella?" He asked, his voice laced with concern.

" Just let it go Edward." I stated emotionlessly.

" Let it go? You have to be kidding me Bella. I'm not going to let it go! You were screaming!" I growled low enough so the humans wouldn't hear me.

" Just back off."

" I'm your husband, you have to-"

" Back off Edward!" I snapped, looking at him finally. He drew back, from what I could only assume was the look in my eyes. I shrank back, putting my head on the window. A small flame drew from my palm. I quickly extinguished it, before anyone could see it. The plane landed and I was finally free to break out of that personal hell. The ride to Volterra was a silent one. Even Hope didn't talk. She just stared out the window at the scenery. I nearly cried out when I saw Volterra looming in front of us. Felix greeted us at the main gates, a smug look on his face.

" Lady Isabella," he said, bowing slightly at the waist. I nodded my head at him, a sigh flooding from my lips.

" Why the smile Felix?" I questioned.

" He's been promoted," Ash grinned, slapping Felix on the back. " Good job ol' man. Nol will be safe with us around, but she'll be extra safe with you part of the team." I frowned, what the hell was going on?"

" Care to explain to me? Anyone?" I asked tiredly. I really hated when people played games. Especially when I wasn't including.

" I'm your bodyguard." Felix stated, a grin on his face. I shook my head and scowled.

" I don't need a bodyguard-"

" But Aro said you were to be protected," he argued. " I have to do my job, or I'll be punished." I growled, then strode inside Volterra. I passed the receptionist and the humble 'waiting area', where really people were just sitting ducks. Everyone followed behind me, anxious to see what I was going to do. I opened the main conference room doors and smiled when I saw the main trio sitting, probably talking about me.

" Aro, what is this about me needing to have a bodyguard?" I asked as sweetly as I could. Kill them with kindness.

" You shouldn't be alone at anytime during the day, or night." He replied easily.

" That is for me to decide, not you. I do not need protection, but. . ." I paused, looking behind me at my family. " My family does. So, assign Felix to them." He was about to say something else when the boots of someone clicked against the floor.

" Yeah, she's part of the tremendous six," I turned to Lanina's voice and smirked. She was smiling, a folder in her hand. " The five of us will watch her. Besides. . . Felix isn't trained enough to deal with Noleen." Felix growled and Lanina held up her hand, smiling at him. " No offense, but if she were to fully give in to her urge, she'd kill you very easily."

" Do you speak from experience?" Marcus questioned, his eyebrow raised. Lanina sighed, dropped the folder on the table and lifted her shirt. On the middle of her back was a long scar. I'd sliced her with a sliver sword. It was deep enough, that the scar didn't heal. Yup, silver wasn't dangerous to us, but it wasn't good either.

" You did that to her?" Hope asked, her eyes wide. I nodded my head solemnly, the smile gone from my face.

" Yes. Mommy. . . wasn't herself." I answered simply. She was going to say something else, when Edward touched her shoulder lightly. She looked towards him and he raised a finger to his lips. She shook her head and turned back to Lanina. I silently thanked him and then directed my attention to Aro.

" I'm dangerous Aro. . . I'm trying to. . . I may fail." All of a sudden, there was the sound of a door banging and someone running down the steps. I looked at Lanina and she gave me a sympathetic look in return. ' Oh no,' was all I could think before Flora came rushing through the door. Her light green eyes were aflame with anger. She pointed at me and scowled.

" Why didn't you call me when you first heard she was back?" She spat at me, her words laced with venom. I licked my lip and shrugged my shoulders.

" I. . . didn't want to worry you guys." I replied pathetically.

" Worry us? It's even more unnerving to be in the blue about something like this! Noleen, it hurt that you didn't call us. Well. . . rather me. Manny, he understood why you didn't. But. . . you told me you'd call if you needed us." I let out a deep breath as I watched her anger fade away. She stepped towards me and enwrapped me in a tight hug. She smelled faintly like a rich flower. That was the main reason Annebelle had renamed her Flora.

" I'm sorry Flora. I just. . . I didn't want you guys to come, and maybe get hurt. When it's concerning Annebelle, sometimes it's better to be in the blue."

" Not when you've already seen the devil, been to hell." She retaliated. She pulled away slightly, staring me straight in my eyes. " I want to fight her Noleen. I don't want her coming back any less than you do. Sometimes, you forget you weren't the only one to go through horrible things with her. We all have our demons because of her. We need to stick together." I chuckled bitterly while nodding my head in defeat.

" You always were the wise one," I mumbled.

" And you were always the stubborn, prideful, strong one." She replied with a warm smile. Then she smacked me. I held a hand up to my warm cheek and worked out my jaw. Damn, that girl could punch. " But don't you dare hold anything back to me," she warned.

" I won't." I responded simply. She smiled sheepishly and held a hand up to my cheek.

" Sorry, that was harder than it was supposed to be."

" No, I deserved it. Don't worry about it." I collapsed into a chair and leaned my head back. My energy just felt. . . sucked out. " Felix, show everyone to their rooms please." He muttered a small, ' yes ma'am,' then showed everyone out. Everyone except the Volturi and tremendous six. I laughed at the thought of our ridiculous name. " Who thought of the tremendous six?" I asked randomly.

" Wasn't me. I wanted to name us the ' kick ass sons a'bitches'. Lan said that was too long." Ash replied, her voice bored.

" I wanted to call us dark angels. I think it was you Manny," Lanina said, looking in his direction. He grinned, sitting next to me.

" It was. I wanted people to know that no one else can get in our little. . . club. It's just us." He told her.

" Just us," I repeated, then linked my fingers in his. I laid my head on his chest and listened to him say something in Spanish to Flora. Lanina sat down on the other side of me, the papers in the folder spread out on the table. " Have you heard anything?"

" Yeah. She was recently Greece. Now, she's gone. They've got to know we're looking for her." She rubbed her head and groaned. " Why her? Why Eliza? Why her baby? I mean, there's so many questions-"

" And not enough answers." I ended for her. She nodded her head and threw the papers across the table.

" I say we just. . . find Rosemary and kill her. Tear her apart. End her and we end Annebelle."

" Lan," I began, my voice tired.

" No Nol, I mean it. She has taken away all of our innocence and now we're just going to sit back and watch her strip Eliza and her baby of theirs too? I can't do that Noleen. I won't." She said strongly.

" And neither will I Lanina. But, we need to outthink her and outsmart her or none of us are going to survive this."

" We can't take forever though Nol. Each of us is already feeling the blood lust she causes. Each of us is getting the urge to demolish an entire family. We can't let out hidden demons come out. We need to kill her." Ash spoke up. " She's going to drive you insane if we wait any longer. You're already having horrible dreams," she added in a small voice. Lan's forehead creased with worry.

" You didn't let Yuzria give you the potion?" She asked me.

" No. . . I can use the dreams to our advantage. To try and find clues."

" Not if they kill you in the process. Take the potion Noleen. Don't let her invade you like that. That's. . . mind rape Noleen."

" I'm aware. But, I'm not taking the potion. Having a dream is what led me to finding out it was Eliza she wanted. Whether I want them or not, I need to have them. She's going to make a mistake. I know it, I can feel it."

" What if you're wrong?" Mike asked me angrily. I looked at him, confused. " I told you I would kill you if you gave in to the urges," a few gasps went around the room, but no one interrupted him. " But I will not if you could've prevented it. She could be making them stronger in you through these dreams!"

" Mike,"

" No Noleen!" He stood up, the chair falling to the floor. " I have seen you break down because of her way too many times! If I have to, I will shove that vial down your throat myself."

" Mike," I growled now, my voice low. I stood also, my palms on fire.

" I will not see you get hurt anymore. Not if I can help it. So I agree with Mike." Ash said, putting her hand in his. All of my friends stood, their faces grim.

" Take the potion Nol, then get some sleep." Manny said softly. I shook my head and stormed out of the room. Who were they to tell me what to do? Suddenly a blast of pain erupted from my stomach and I fell onto the floor, my world going black.

**A/N: O-o-o, another cliffy. Hahah, man I am evil when I want to be aren't I? Well, hope you liked the chapter! Review and let me know your thoughts! Loved it, hated it, thought it was alright. I don't care, I want to know what your guys' thoughts are :) Thanks for reading!**

**Until next time,**

**Faith**


	20. Chapter 18 Forgotten Memory

**Disclaimer: All recognizable characters belong to Ms. Meyer, all new ones belong to yours truly.**

**Chapter 18- Forgotten memory**

My vision swam, then finally cleared. I looked around, I was in the middle of a black room, with deep red curtains. I rose an eyebrow, then my gaze landed on Annebelle. She was stretched out on a bed, her legs rubbing together. " Noleen," she purred my name and sat up slightly. " I've been waiting for you." I sat up slowly, my mind just a little fogged up. My limbs were numb, like they'd all fallen asleep. I shook them, and my head, trying to clear things up. I pressed my back against the wall, not sure I could stand on my own yet.

" What do you want Annebelle? This is getting just a tad annoying." I replied with a growl. She laughed. The sound wrapped around me like a velvet blanket.

" I'm your sire Noleen, I can call to you all I want. If by knocking you out and intruding in on your dreams is the only way I can, then I'm going to use it." She replied with a grin. She got off the bed, the crimson silk nightgown she was wearing billowed around her knees. She came towards me, kneeling so we were the same height. She put a finger on my chin and kissed my forehead. I felt the power that only a sire and their child had, it bubbled between us and made me feel warm.

" What do you want Annebelle." I repeated, trying to get rid of the protective feeling that had entered my body. For a split second I just wanted to curl up in her arms and let her run her fingers through my hair. I bite my lip and growled. The urges were always stronger around her. They seemed to whisper, ' Join her, join her,' over and over again.

" Such power," she breathed, inhaling the scent of me. " I always knew you would be special. From the first moment I saw you, I knew you had to be mine." I shivered from her wording and finally found the strength to stand. I did so, then put my hands on my hips.

" I am not yours Annebelle." I argued. She smirked, getting back up from her knees.

" Oh, but you are. I made you, you're mine through blood and venom. We're connected and always will be." I watched as she strutted her way back to the large, four poster bed. She sat down and beckoned for me to take a seat next to her. I shook my head no, standing my ground. She laughed again then said, " I'm not going to bite."

" I wouldn't put it past you Annebelle." I said wryly. But, none the less, I walked over to her. She grinned and moved over so I could have room.

" Join me Noleen. Take your place back at my side. It is, after all, where you belong."

" No."

" I will make you join me Noleen." Her eyes slowly faded to black, her expression turned to stone. " Whether you want to or not. I will have you." It was my turn to laugh. I got up, still laughing, and walked over to the door.

" I'd like to see you try Annebelle. I killed you once, I'll do it again. Now, stay the fuck out of my dreams and come get me yourself. Or did you lose your spine in hell?" I sneered, my lip curling over my teeth. She snarled, suddenly in front of me.

" Remember your place Noleen!" She hissed at me. " And just where do you think you're going. I won't let you leave!" I smiled and threw my fist into her mouth. She flew back, hitting the wall by the bed. So she was solid in my dreams. . . Hmm. . .

" Occums' razor bitch. The simplest answer to usually the right one." I swung the door open and smiled when I saw my family leaning over my body. I turned back to Annebelle, who hadn't moved from the fall. She was looking at me in surprise. " I may not be strong enough to fight your urges, but I will kill myself before going back to you." I spat before jumping through the door.

My eyes snapped open and I drew a sharp breath in. I heard the murmur of people above me, but wasn't paying attention. I knew she wouldn't be invading my dreams any longer. She knew I'd bring a weapon with my next time and shoot her ass. I hated not having a stupid sire.

" Noleen, Noleen!" Lanina exclaimed. I looked to my right and smiled.

" Hey Lan, I don't think I'll be bothered by the wicked bitch of the west anymore." I replied. I felt so damn weak. " Help me up," I muttered. She did so, and let me lean on her for a few minutes.

" What happened?" Aro asked, his face serious.

" I don't really know. She somehow knocked me out. I argued with her, hit her, and now she won't be in my dreams anymore."

" Because you hit her?" Alice spoke up, her eyebrow raised.

" Annebelle knows the next time she invades Noleen's dreams, she may end up dead." Ash responded for me.

" Why?" Rosalie questioned.

" Because, if you can hit her, she's solid. Which means, I could kill her." I answered. Another murmur went through the people in front of me and I put a hand to my head. " I need alone time, and breathing space. Back up people." They did as I asked, their faces held their concern for me. Damn, I hated when people worried about me. I started to walk, not even bothering to tell them where I was going.

The water rushed over me as I dove into the pool. I opened my eyes in the shining water and smiled. I always felt at peace when swimming. It was a release. I started doing laps, just concentrating on the feel of the water against my body. There was still no word on Eliza, I had no clue where Rosemary was, and if I didn't find them soon the antichrist would be born again into the world. I had way too much stress in my life. And it wasn't even because I was a Volturi member. It was just because I was me. I didn't think it was far. God should've been cutting me slack, instead he was adding to my headaches. My limbs stretched past me, touching the wall, and I twirled around to swim to the other side. My thoughts raced. Suddenly I felt a disturbance in the water. Someone else had glided in. I opened my eyes and tried to see who was with me, but no one was there.

" Oh God, I'm going crazy." I murmured. Suddenly I felt two hands on my waist and squealed. Edward came up out of the water, a grin on his face. " Don't do that!" I cried, slapping him on the chest. He wrapped his arms around me and pressed his lips to mine. I meshed my hands through his hair and moaned slightly. Just like that, Annebelle was wiped from my mind.

" Bella, don't hide from me, please. Let me in," Edward pleaded, his lips tickling mine. I pulled back slightly, his eyes were so sad.

" Edward, I don't want to hurt you." I let out a tiny dry sob and he just held me in his arms, my cheek laying against his chest.

" I love you Isabella, I'm here for you. For always. I will help you fight this." He put a finger on my chin like Annebelle had done, and lifted my face so I was looking at him. " We'll fight this. . . together. You don't have to be alone again." I nodded, my heart filling with his words. He was right. . .I needed help. I couldn't fight her by myself.

" Let's go plan how to kill this bitch." I said, ready to get out. He yanked me back down, mischief glittering in his eyes.

" I had other plans." He replied, meeting my lips with his for another deep kiss. And I couldn't argue. Truth be told, I loved his plan a hell of a lot more than mine at the moment. Soon we were a tangle of limbs, somehow we'd ended up on our bed, and Annebelle was a forgotten memory.

**A/N: Ick, I know, uber short. But I had the hardest time writing this chapter. I don't know why! Anyways, hopefully you still liked the chapter. I had to include the fluff at the end. What can I say? I'm a sucker for Edward. Now that school has started, my updates are going to be a tad farther apart. I'll definitely get one a week, but that's about it. Review and let me know your thoughts! Remember, reviews make Faith a happy girl! lol. **

**Until next time,**

**Faith**


	21. Chapter 19 Start to plan

**Disclaimer- All recognizable characters belong to Mrs. Stephenie Meyer, whereas all new characters belong to me. WARNING: This chapter is very mature. **

**Chapter 19- Start to plan**

" I feel like I should be having an after sex smoke." I stated, my naked limbs atop of Edward's. He laughed, his eyes black with lust.

" I'll take that as a compliment," he murmured. I put my hands on the series of teeth marks I'd made on his chest; I had matching ones on my neck. Edward usually waited for me to give the cue for things to get rougher, but once I did, he didn't hold back one bit. He could be a monster in the bedroom, and I loved it. I rubbed my hands over the love bites and then kissed him deeply. His tongue danced with mine, he lifted me over him and ran his hands down my back. I let out a small moan as his lips made their way to my right breast. I growled and flipped us over, so he was above me. I pulled his head to mine and kissed him so ferociously it would've bruised a human.

" I love you," I panted after the kiss, my eyes on his. " No matter what happens Edward, no matter where we go from here, remember that. I love you so much, it hurts at times. No matter what I say, no matter what I do; I'll always love you." He smiled and kissed me again, his fingers tickling my stomach.

" I don't doubt that Bella," he breathed in my ear. " And I will always love you, no matter what you do or say. You are mine Isabella Cullen. Forever." I went to reply, when my hunger rose through me. I cried out and searched, smelled for blood. I needed it, needed blood. I gripped Edward, my nails digging into his back.

" It won't stop," I said through gritted teeth. " It'll never stop." I closed my eyes as the waves of hunger rippled through me. I wanted to rip, devour and destroy. I called out again, the fight between myself and the piece of me Annebelle connected herself to was tiring me. Then it hit me. Sex. Annebelle did it often; used sex in order to satisfy her blood lust.

" Bella, Bella what's wrong?" Edward asked me, but I could vaguely hear him. I pressed him against me, feeling him grow against my thigh.

" Take me." I whispered, then urge to sink my teeth into flesh was aching my gums. I didn't have to tell Edward twice. He plunged inside me, my breath quickened and our hips crashed violently together. I took my urge for blood and transferred the ache to the sex. Something Annebelle had taught me well. I bit Edward on the neck as our hips quickened. I wrapped my legs around him and sucked the venom from the wound I'd drawn. Finally we both reached out peak and exploded. My mind whirled as the pleasure overrode me. The hunger faded and soon it was just us; the smell of good, messy sex in the air. I inhaled deeply and let it out.

" What . . . was. . . that?" Edward asked slowly, his limbs still quivering. He rolled over and just stared at the ceiling. He was spent. " It was. . . It was-"

" The best sex you've ever had. I know." I replied, my voice low.

" Yeah, pretty much." He answered. I swallowed and let out a shaky breath.

" I don't think I can walk." I teased, running my hand through his hair. Edward smirked and kissed my hand.

" Me neither, but we have to try; someone's about to knock on our door. I can't tell who it is though. The thoughts are being blocked from me." I laughed, instantly knowing who it was. I reluctantly rose, my legs were sore and a little achy. I threw my black silk robe on and tossed my mussed hair into a high ponytail. Edward was dressed by the time I opened the door. He was more conservative than I. Lanina smiled, her eyebrow raised in laughter.

" Having a ripping good time in here ain't ya?" She joked. I stepped aside and let her enter. " You two just sent a. . . pleasure wave through all of Volterra." I opened my eyes in surprise.

" But. . . how?" She shrugged her shoulders and sat down on a table.

" You tell me." I sat down beside Edward, not having a damn clue what was going on. Then I remembered what happened after Annebelle used to quench her hunger with sex.

" It's an after shock. Usually the hunger is so great, that when it's sated-"

" The desire and pleasure spreads to all in the lineage. Yup. I exaggerate when I said all of Volterra. It was just us little people Annebelle sired." Lanina cut in.

" Jesus, you all probably almost had a mini escapades." I breathed. If I could've blushed, I would've been red hot. " I'm so sorry, I forgot-"

" No worries. I'm glad you satisfied the urge. But now, Annebelle is just going to hit you harder. And, unfortunately you can't have sex every time you get it."

" I know, I'm going to have to feed more." Edward shifted beside me and cleared his throat. Both Lanina and I turned to him, waiting for him to speak.

" Why does this happen?" How is she able to control you like she is?" He questioned.

" It's hard to explain. We're going to just tell everyone today in a meeting." Lanina answered.

" Hope-"

" Is going to be working with Tori."

" Good." I brushed a hand through my bangs and stated, " I'm hungry." Lanina laughed, her eyes twinkling with amusement.

" Only you Nol," she replied, sliding off the table. As soon as she left, I jumped in the shower. I really didn't want to go downstairs and have my family smell the sex on me. Talk about embarrassing.

The blood rushed down my throat, leaving behind the taste of its bittersweet metals. I placed the champagne glass back before me and smiled at Aro. We were all in the conference room, waiting to talk about the subject at hand. We were seated in categories: the Volturi, the fib six, and the Cullens. Yuzria was standing by a window, his expression dark. Edward was by his father and mother, his eyes on me. I made myself comfortable as Ash began, she'd been elected to be our representative. Besides, she'd told it before. She was the one to tell Lanina and I what the hell was going on.

" Annebelle, as all of us here know, is a crazy monster. She's also an effective, crazy monster. She knows how to torture, control and pleasure everyone in her lineage. Nicholas was worse, and the sire before him was the worst; his name was William. William was a serial killed before he was turned. He already had that lust for blood. Once he was bitten, it just got worse. He killed his sire and went on a killing spree. No humans in the town were spared. Two were turned."

" Nicholas and his brother Mitchell." I cut in. Ash nodded and continued.

" He found that he could make his sirelings just as blood thirsty as him. It's thought he could do that because of his blood lust as a human. He used it as a form of torture. He enjoyed inflicting pain on his sire lings. Eventually, Nicholas killed William and started his own little. . . community. Annebelle was his first sireling, and his favorite. Not only because of her beauty, but because she loved sex. Any kind, with whomever; she liked sex. Once Nicholas allowed her to start making her own pets, she learned that she could sate the blood lust he would inflict upon her with sex. Nicholas was just like William, he liked people to feel pain. Annebelle is the same, but she also likes giving pleasure; or she just takes it."

" Like rape?" Yuzria asked from the side. Ash shook her head yes and looked at me. It was my turn to inform the people. I took another swig of blood and then began.

" Some of Annebelle's torture was used to inflict pain on others, but make her feel good. She made the largest community of vampires in her lineage, but many of them were weak and were killed shortly after being turned. Those of us who did survive, often wished we hadn't."

" The only one of us who can call for blood like Annebelle is me. I found out after I turned someone, which all of us were ordered to do." Lanina told them gravely.

" Annebelle made each of her sirelings turn someone?" Carlisle repeated, clearly appalled.

" Yes, on our first ' birthday' as she would call it. The only one who made it to two years before turning someone was Noleen." Manny added. " And that's because she fought Annebelle like hell."

" That was what made her Annebelle's favorite. She fought," Flora interjected.

" Did me no good." I muttered.

" Yeah, your mouth got you in trouble but. . . it bought you time." Lan argued. I drank more of the blood and nodded. " Now we're sure Annebelle felt what happened today. And she's going to be pissed Nol remembered the sex for blood exception." She continued, tapping her fingers against the oak table. " Which means our urges are going to get worse. We'll need to feed at least once a day. Noleen especially," I smiled weakly and raised my glass.

" Believe me, precautions are being taken."

" How bad are these urges?" Carlisle asked us. We glanced at each other, our faces wary.

" Bad enough." Ash finally responded. The five of us shook our heads in agreement. I already knew I'd have to tell the rest of the Volturi later. But I didn't want my family knowing just how bad I could get. Aro winked at me, as if reading my thoughts, and stood.

" We have had no more luck finding Eliza. But, someone resembling Rosemary was found leaving the airport in Cairo. It would be safe to assume where Rosemary is, Eliza is."

" Not necessarily. Annebelle knows we're looking for her, and she may know we're looking for Eliza. It could be a diversion." I told him. It would be like Annebelle. He paused, his face serious. I stood also, taking charge of my Volturi status. It was time to plan. " Alright, I'm going to meet with the rest of the Volturi. Why don't the rest of you start seeing if Rosemary has been spotted anywhere else in Cairo. Also. . . check Italy again for Eliza. Run a search, see if you come up with anything. Annebelle was fond of that country." Everyone nodded and left, their faces a little more pale after hearing the details we'd given. And we hadn't even given all that many. I sighed and turned to my fellow Volturi members.

" What now?" Marcus asked, his eyes on me. I shrugged my shoulders and plopped back down in my chair.

" Hell if I know."

**A/N: Mmk, a chapter! Whee! It's alright, a bit of a filler. Hope you liked it though. I liked writing it haha. Umm, review and let me know your thoughts, as usual. I'll try to update on a more regular basis, school is just going on so it's like, blah haha. Thanks so much for reading, and remember, review cause you love me :)**

**Until next time,**

**Faith**


	22. Chapter 20 Alliances

**Disclaimer- All recognizable characters belong to Mrs. Stephenie Meyer, whereas all new characters belong to me.**

**Chapter 20- Alliances**

_ The sensation was overwhelming. I stumbled back into the mansion, practically crawling, groans burst from my mouth. It hurt so bad. Blood, I needed more blood. My mind flashed to the woman's empty gaze. I shook it off and made my way to Annebelle's chambers. People just watched as I went past, blood splattered all over my clothes. It was like I wasn't even there almost. I opened Annebelle's door, only to find her in a. . . heated moment with one of her sirelings. I turned away, but all of a sudden when she yelled out in pleasure, I could feel it. I dropped to my knees as the energy washed over me. I smiled and invited it in. The blood lust roared, but then faded back. Annebelle chuckled at the sight of me. " Come to me darling." She said simply, holding her hand out. I went to her on all fours, still riding the pleasure wave. The man on the bed was laying down, breathing heavily. Once I got to her bed, she put a hand on my cheek and massaged it. " My poor Noleen, what happened to you?" She crooned. _

_" The hunger. . . the hunger. . . I couldn't stop myself. I had to feed. I, I killed a woman." I let out a dry sob. I'd went to so long without killing. I felt like I'd let myself down. I felt ashamed. _

_" That is wonderful news! I told you I wouldn't be providing you with your blood anymore. Now, you can gather your own. After the first, it's easier." I looked at her in shock. Her nakedness didn't phase me. She was known to walk around nude. I claimed it was the French in her. _

_" But why, it's never hit me like this Annebelle. What is happening to me?" My voice rose and I found myself standing on my feet. She sighed, standing beside me. _

_" Ma petite, it was me. You'll learn eventually, but know that whenever you get a strong urge, it's me. I am a part of you Noleen. Never forget that." I left the room, more confused than when I entered. I couldn't get the woman's eyes out of my mind. How could I kill her? What kind of monster was I? _

" Bella, are you listening to me?" Marcus asked impatiently. I shook my head, clearing my thoughts, and nodded.

" Yah, I'm listening." I whispered.

" What did I say?" I glared at him. If my retina's could've shot fire, he would've been burned. I took a step towards him, pointing at him accusingly.

" Stop it Marcus. Just, keep talking about whatever it is you were talking about, and leave me alone." I saw Aro arch his eyebrow out of the corner of my eye. Okay, I was a little snippy, but why was he so surprised about it?

" We have two alpha werewolves coming today. If what you said is true, we need to get as many allies against Annebelle that we can. Are you positive she will work with werewolves?" Caius asked, trying to calm the air. I nodded my head and smirked.

" She's a sick bitch. Believe me, she'll want them on her side. Anything supernatural that she can get, she will." I replied. " I'm talking everything. Witches, fairies, anything." I stated, making sure they got my point.

" Then I have more phone calls to make," Aro grumbled, a frown on his face. " Bella, would you be a darling and get the alpha's when they get here? Just. . . put them in the backyard so they don't stink up the castle."

" Are they planning on staying here?"

" Over night." Marcus spoke up, looking disgusted. " And I doubt they'll agree to sleeping in a doggy house, therefore you'll also need to show them a room."

" Why don't I just put on an apron and bring you some blood while I'm at it?" I sarcastically said. He grimaced and stood, the rest followed his lead.

" You're pleasant today aren't you," he mumbled. I laughed bitterly and left the room. I passed Ash in the hall, she was on here way to the basement. Apparently she was practicing her fighting techniques with Mike. I, somehow, ended up in the waiting room. The receptionist looked at me, confused at my sudden appearance. "

" I'm waiting for two visitors." I explained, sitting in a chair. She nodded her head slowly and then went back to her work. I was so lost in my thoughts, I didn't even smell the were's come in. They strode right up to the front desk, smiles on their faces. The receptionist smiled brightly and welcomed them. They rudely replied, asking where a Volturi member was to welcome them. She went to point to me but I shook my head. She frowned, but kept her mouth closed.

" One will be here in a moment." She answered quietly, then told them to take a seat. I stayed where I was, watching them intensely. They growled and mumbled curses to the Volturi members. It took everything in me not to crack up. After a few moments they noticed I was sitting there and grinned.

" Well lookie here, a blood sucker for us to play around with until someone gets here." A Hispanic looking were said. I just sat there, trying my best to look innocent. Obviously it wasn't too bad, because the other one chuckled and they got up.

" Ain't you a pretty one," the partner drawled. I smiled softly and shrugged my shoulders. He had shit brown eyes and dirty blond hair. He was shorter than the Hispanic one, but he looked more muscular.

" Do you have a meeting with the Volturi, leech?" The hispanic sneered. I didn't say anything, just smiled. His eyes narrowed and he bent down. " Why aren't you answering me? Are you stupid?" I stood, even though it didn't make a difference. They still towered over me.

" You better open that mouth little girl," the other man growled. I chuckled and shoved my fist against his throat. He backed up, gagging. The hispanic snarled and took a menacing step towards me. I whipped out my knife and held it to his throat.

" Step forward, I dare you." I growled back. The man finally regained the ability to talk and let out a breath.

" Who do you think you are?" He rasped.

" One of those you invited you here. So far, you aren't being good guests." Their eyes opened and they bowed slightly.

" We are sorry. I am Jose and this is Phillip." I nodded my head and swept past them.

" Follow me," I simply responded. They did, their steps slow. I scrunched my nose in disgust, but there was nothing I could say. They were, after all, my guests. I led them into the library, where my fellow Volturi members were waiting. They rose when we entered and bowed slightly to the alphas, who did they same. " We got off wrong, but we're good now." I answered when Caius asked me what I thought of them. We all sat down at the conference table, ready to discuss Annebelle.

" You say she's definitely a threat?" Jose asked, his face serious.

" You don't know her, she will kill any who stand in her way. She wants to dominate everyone and everything. I killed her once, and that couldn't keep her down." I pointed out. I could feel my hunger begin to rise again and growled. She sure wasn't wasting any time. I waved a waiter to me and asked him for a chalice of blood. Aro looked at me suspiciously. I met his eyes and a sudden understanding went through him. He nodded and turned his attention back to the were's.

" I know it is rare for our kinds to work together, but we could use your help. Annebelle will not target just vampires. She'll go after your kind, every kind. If we join forces now, it may be easier to rid her of the earth. " Aro added. Jose nodded and cleared his throat.

" Then you have the help of my wolves. As long as you can promise they won't be in danger of any of your people."

" I can assure you, that unless it is in self defense, our vampires will not harm your weres." Jose nodded, clearly accepting Aro's words.

" Then you have our alliance. . . for now."

" Thank you. And you Phillip? Can you accept our terms also?" Phillip's brow creased. He was really thinking about it. Finally he nodded his head.

" You have our alliance against Annebelle." Aro smiled, pleased to beat hell, and shook both of their hands. " And Bella, I am heartily sorry for the way I treated you earlier." Phillip added.

" Don't worry about it. Just don't do it again. If you do, I'll be forced to castrate you." I grinned and shook his hand. Jose laughed, holding his stomach as he chuckled.

" I cannot wait for one of my wolves to meet you." He laughed while shaking my hand. I shrugged my shoulders and took another sip of my blood.

" If you'll follow me, I'll show you to a room." I said, bored, with my chalice in hand.

" Come back in here when you're finished Isabella, please." Aro told me. I nodded my head and walked out of the conference room, the weres following closely behind me. I could only imagine what he wanted to talk to me about.

**A/N: Sorry it's a bit short, but I wanted to end it there. Hope you liked it. I'm glad I was able to get an update out, and I will try my best to get another out soon. Wait till you see who shows up :) Mwahahaha. Some of you may guess. But, anyways, I'm going to go work on another update for my Sage novel. Review and let me know your thoughts! Cause, Faith loves reviews haha. Mwah. Thanks for reading!**

**Until next time,**

**Faith**


	23. Chapter 21 Troubling

**Disclaimer- All recognizable characters belong to Mrs. Stephenie Meyer, whereas all new characters belong to me.**

**Chapter 21- Troubling**

The wolves were happy with their rooms, calling them "spacious and comfortable." They were sucking up, I knew it and they knew I knew it. But, that was alright with me. A little ass-kissing never hurt anyone. I was on my way back to the conference room when I was pulled aside and shoved into a little nook in the hall. I was about to gouge the person's eye out when I saw it was Laurent. " La'ent y'u better 'et 'e go." I said against his hand. He chuckled, but his eyes were dark. He removed his hand from my mouth and put a finger to his lips; a sign I should be silent.

" Someone tried to kill me last week in my hotel room in France." He muttered quietly. I rose my eyebrow in suspicion and waited for him to continue. " It was a necromancer, working for Annebelle."

" She has a necromancer!" I explained. " Do you know what that means?"

" She could receive control over someone close to you. I know, that's why I hurried here. She may have already infiltrated the castle. Nol, someone could betray you and not even mean it." I bit my lip and groaned. She was always one step ahead of me. Always! I rubbed my temple with my index finger and thumb, my thoughts racing. Then, something hit me.

" You don't think she would. . . Edward, you don't think she would try to control **him** do you?"

" He's your husband Nol, why wouldn't she? Hell, I'd be surprised if she didn't try to."

" I'll kill her. I'll fucking kill her Laurent. I swear to God, if she goes anywhere near my family I will rip her to shreds."

" You need to rip her to shreds anyways Noleen." I nodded my head, then stopped. Narrowing my eyes, I looked at him. _What if he's already being controlled by Annebelle's necromancer? What if he's the- _" I know what you're thinking, I'm not the infiltrate." I groaned, man why couldn't I have been right? It would have been so much easier.

" Yeah, I know, that would be too easy. Damn it!" I slammed my fist into the wall and growled. What if? _No, she wouldn't try to. . . Yes she would. God damnit she would._ " We need to find a necromancer fast. She may have gotten to one of the other Volturi members."

" And it's lucky that I happen to have one on their way from America right now." Laurent grinned at me, his eyes amused. " I called her before I reached Volterra, I figured it would be safer."

" Good going. But, how do you know a necromancer?" He was about to explain it when I held up my hand and cut him off. " Never mind, I don't want to know." He laughed, nodding his head in agreement. I placed my hands on my shoulders and frowned. " I'm supposed to go meet with the Volturi now. . . When will she be here?"

" Hour, tops."

" Alright. Go wait in the waiting area, I'll see what I can find out. Alert me as soon as she's here."

" Will do." We left the nook and began to go our separate ways. Before Laurent was gone I turned to him and smiled.

" Thanks Laurent. I owe you one."

" You bet your ass you do." He replied with a smirk. I rolled my eyes and continued to walk towards the conference area. Who would Annebelle go after? There were so many people close to me. . . Maybe she wouldn't pick just one. Maybe she would make them all into mindless zombies and then attack me when I was alone, singled out by my own family. _Calm down Noleen, you're being paranoid._ I let out a deep breath and shook my body out. I was suddenly very tense, too tense. The conference room loomed before me.

" Now or never," I muttered and pushed open the doors. Everyone was crouched together, their voices barely above a whisper. I cleared my throat and smiled when they looked up. " I'm back." I said simply.

" Ah, Bella, good." Aro replied, looking flustered. Was he the infiltrate? No, too easy. Annebelle would want to gain control over Volterra the hard way. She was too damn prideful to take the easy way out. I sat in my chair and leaned back, kicking my boots onto the table.

" So, talking about me while I was gone?" I asked, looking nonchalantly at my nails.

" Why would you say that?"

" I came in and you were whispering. That's like having a sign over your head saying, don't bother us we're talking about you. Come on, spill the beans."

" We don't think this is a good time for you to be a Volturi member." Marcus interrupted, his face like marble. I looked at him, my eyebrow arched. No one said a word.

" Come on, are you kidding me? I thirsty, not ignorant. I can do my job. Besides, once a member always a member. Isn't that right Aro?"

" Well, technically yes, but right now-"

" What? You want to temporally relieve me of my duties? I know where my loyalties lay and I know what my job is as a Volturi member. If you're questioning my abilities, maybe you didn't think hard enough when you decided to make me one of you."

" Are you positive you can keep a cool head about this?" Jane asked, her childlike voice making me cringe. God I hated her.

" No, I can't promise that. But I can promise that I will do nothing to put Volterra at risk."

" That's good enough for me." Caius leaned back and smiled. " You are a good warrior, and a better leader. I was, and still am, on your side." I blew him a kiss and then looked at the other members. Aro sighed and leaned back in his seat, his eyes on me. I knew he trusted me. He trusted me more than he trusted a lot of people in Volterra.

" Marcus, let me guess, you're the one who brought this up." I said, fists clenched. My hunger was flaring again. It was probably all the added stress. I was not looking forward to being near to a necromancer. Not one bit.

" Yes, it was. I do not think you are capable-"

" You're full of shit. You hate me and always have. You only agreed to me becoming a Volturi member because I am like you. I am blood thirsty and will stop at nothing to get what I want. You respect that, but you don't respect me."

" No, I don't."

" Well you better learn. Because right now I'm what's in the way of you and an untimely death." I narrowed my eyes and inched a little over the table, so I was closer to him. He didn't move, he wouldn't let me see his fear. But I could see something in his eyes. Some. . . uncertainty as to what I was going to do. " Let me tell you this, Annebelle would have fun with you." I sneered.

" And what do you mean by that?"

" I mean, she would dress up like your dear dead girlfriend, and do things to you that would make you scream in pleasure and in pain. She would rape your body, and your mind. And she would love every minute of it. She would love to hear a big, bad Volturi member beg and plead for it to stop." I told him in a deadly voice. If they didn't understand the gravity of the situation, I was sure as hell going to make them see it before Annebelle came storming through the castle.

" Fine," he whispered, his voice soft;" I shouldn't have doubted you." I agreed with him and then stood, my words said and done. I had a necromancer to meet.

-&-

I was pacing, again. I wondered where I got the pacing from. I didn't use to pace this much. Now, I'm a pacing machine. Although, it does help the thinking process. I was in the library, waiting for Laurent to bring the necromancer to me. A fire was crackling in the heath and there was a champagne glass of blood on one of the night tables. Finally, he came. I looked up, and was taken aback. The necromancer looked completely. . . normal. " What? Expecting me to wear all black and have white hair, ghoulish features?" She asked, a smirk on her face. I nodded, a sheepish smile on mine. " Where's your fangs and cape?" She teased. I sat, laughing as I kicked up my feet. I liked her.

" Point taken." I replied. " Now, how can you help us?" She sat down, Laurent was the only one standing.

" Well, I should be able to see a fellow necromancer's energy around the one they're possessing. It'll be... black, maybe gray. From what Laurent has told me, she may have more than one person in Volterra under her influence."

" A necromancer can control more than one. . . dead thing at a time?"

" Yes, which is troubling." I sighed and shook my head in agreement. If only she knew how troubling that was. I got up and grabbed my chalice of blood.

" Well, let's go for a walk. See if you see any-" A knock came from the door. We turned, a smile on all our faces. Yuzria stood there, his eyebrow arched. The woman stood, and tapped my shoulder. Then she leaned close to me.

" He's one."

-&-

**A/N: Mmk, cliffy, I know. Short chapter, again, I know. Hope you liked it though. And yes, I know Yuzria isn't dead. Hehehe. Which makes my cliffy disturbing a bit. I'll try to update soon. Review and let me know your thoughts. Thanks for reading!!**

**Until next time,**

**Faith**


	24. Chapter 22 Enemies never die

**Disclaimer- All recognizable characters belong to Mrs. Stephenie Meyer, whereas all new characters belong to me.**

**Chapter 22- Enemies never die**

I froze, my back stiff as a board. That wasn't possible. I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion and tried my best to appear like nothing was wrong. I put on a fake smile and walked over to Yuzria, his eyes dark. Could he be one of the victims? Befallen under a necromancer's spell? _You know that isn't possible, he isn't dead._ " We have more company?" Yuzria asked, his eyes on the necromancer.

" Um, yeah. This is-" I paused, I didn't know her name. I bit my lip and turned to her. She held out her hand and smiled.

" I'm Claudia, pleased to meet you." I listened closely and found a bit of British dialect in her voice. She nodded her head and looked at me. " I was born and raised in Yorkshire. I moved to America four years ago. It's a bit. . .fast paced, but I like it."

" You. . . read my mind?"

" Heavens no, I could tell by your facial expression. You can be very readable when you want to be. We should try and fix that."

" I'm Yuzria," he shook her hand, but looked like he didn't really want her to be there. I stared at his eyes, trying to see the darkness that Claudia said was laying inside. Instantly, as if he was able to tell I was looking at him, he faced me. His eyes were dark, and his face was like stone. I immediately knew Claudia was right. There was something wrong with Yuzria.

" Claudia is a friend of Laurent's, she'll be staying with us for a while." I explained, trying to figure out exactly how a necromancer could've gotten ahold of Yuzria. _Unless. . . no, I would've known if. . . _

" Bella, did you hear me?" Yuzria questioned, pulling me back into the present. I shake my head and smile sheepishly.

" Sorry, I was drifting. What did you say?" 

" I said Tori needs to go into town for a few things. I'm going to go with her. We'll be back soon." 

" Fine by me. Be careful though. You never know when one of Annebelle's crazy henchmen will. . . attack, for lack of a better word."

" We'll be fine." He said, leaving quickly. My jaw dropped open and I just stared at the space where he used to be. What was up with him. I stumbled backwards and plopped into the couch, my gaze on the fireplace. I felt someone sit next to me, a hand laid comfortingly on my shoulder.

" He'll be alright. He hasn't been. . . taken over long. I can probably get the necromancer out of him by tonight." Claudia whispered. I turned to her and nod.

" I'll take you through the castle, so you can see if anyone else is being. . . taken over." Laurent spoke up, his eyes on Claudia. I waved them away, telling them that I'd catch up with them later. I was alone for a total of five minutes before I heard a small tap on the door. I looked up, and grinned when I saw Hope. She had a small doll in her hand, and she appeared pensive.

" Mommy, what's wrong?" She asked, coming into the room. I grabbed her and placed her on my lap, stroking her hair with my fingers.

" Nothing's wrong love, I'm just tired."

" But you don't sleep mommy."

" Well, I know. I'm tired of. . . some people are being very mean to mommy and her friends. So, I have to stop her from being mean-"

" Oh, and it's making you tired?"

" Unfortunately. Tell me, how has your teachings been going?"

" Good! My teachers say I'm the brightest st'dent they've ever had!"

" That's excellent! And you've been keeping up on your reading?" She shook her head fervently and smiled.

" Aren't you proud of me mommy?"

" Extremely! I've never been more proud in my life." I snuggled with her, inhaling her fresh scent. Her heart beat gently, and her skin was warm against mine. She interlocked her fingers with mine and laid her head against my chest.

" Why is someone being mean to you?" She questioned me suddenly. I sighed and shrugged my shoulders.

" She just doesn't like mommy very much. She wants me to do things that, I just can't do."

" Like what?"

" Like leave my beautiful daughter, your amazing daddy and my friends." She turned to me, her eyes wide.

" She wants you to leave us?" I shook my head and kissed her forehead. " But, you'll never go will you?"

" Of course not! Don't even think about that Hope! I'd never leave you and daddy. Never." I kissed the top of her head and just held her. Soon, I could hear her breathing slow, and knew she was sleeping. I waited a couple more minutes before picking her up. I never wanted the moment to end. I cradled her in my arms and walked up to her room. After tucking her into her bed, I crept out, my steps silent. Edward was outside of the room, a smile on his face. I didn't say a word. I just pressed myself next to his chest and closed my eyes. His arms closed around me and he murmured that he loved me.

" I hate admitting it, but I'm scared Edward." I whispered.

" I am also. It's nothing to be ashamed of. I promise you Bella, I will not allow her to touch you." I looked up, my eyes wide.

" Edward, you have to promise me that you won't do something stupid."

" Bella-"

" Promise me! Edward, she will rip you apart. Please, just. . . don't try to be my hero. I don't need one, and if you do, I swear to God I'll run. And you won't be able to find me."

" Why would you do that?"

" Because I couldn't live if something happened to you. This is my fight Edward. My war."

" You're wrong. As soon as you became my wife your fights became mine." I held his gaze, and knew he wouldn't budge. I didn't want to hurt him. But it was either hurt him, or have him killed trying to save me. But instead of saying anything, I laid my head back against him and held back a sob. I've have to save my words for another die.

-&-

I watched Yuzria walk into the conference room, his steps slow. I kept my eyes on his, wondering how long the blackness had been there. They were dark, almost evil looking. Could Tori see? As soon as they'd gotten back, I'd summoned him to the conference room. Claudia was next to me, a smile on her face. Laurent was also in the room, leaning back in his chair with his eyes on Claudia. I wondered if something was happening between them, and I hoped there was. He'd taken Lisa's death so hard. . . He deserved someone to love. Aro moved around, for some reason he wasn't able to stay still. I figured he was nervous about having Claudia in the room. Marcus and Caius, to my knowledge, were still trying to pinpoint where Eliza was. Every moment she was still gone, we were worried. Well, those of us who gave a shit that is. " Yuzria, have a seat." I said. He sat down, his face blank.

" What do you need Bella?"

" I need you , to tell me, if you've felt different lately."

" Different?"

" Yes, different." He leaned back, an amused smirk on his face.

" No, can't say I feel different. Why Bella? Worried something has happened to me?"

" Actually, I am. Who are you? Because you sure as hell aren't Yuzria."

" Wouldn't you love to know?" I growled and stood, my fists held tightly by my side.

" Don't play games with me damnit."

" Why not, you're kinda hot when you're angry."

" You bastard," I snarled. Claudia gripped my arm and focused her eyes on Yuzria. They narrowed, and suddenly, she gasped.

" Bella, I was wrong. This isn't a necromancer's work," she whispered. " He's. . . possessed by a spirit." I almost fell, I was so shocked.

" You've got to be fucking kidding me. You're kidding me right?"

" I'm afraid not." All of a sudden Yuzria chuckled. I turned to him slowly, and watched as he rose from his chair. He tilted his head to the side and grinned.

" I'm sure you'll remember me Bella. I'm your favorite monster. Well, second favorite. I believe you have something that belongs to me. Your little girl, Hope is it?" Dread climbed up my back, and I found myself not breathing. It couldn't be possible.

" No," I said softly. He moved closer, his steps slow and deliberate.

" Oh yes. Come on, say my name. Just once." He reached my side and put the back of his hand on my cheek.

" Mitchell."

-&-

**A/N: Yay! An update! Lol. Sorry it's been a while. I've been sick this whole past week, and busy with school work. Hope you liked the chapter. The Mitchell thing, literally, just came to me. And I love it, so. . . I know, I'm evil. Lol. Again, I hope you liked it, and please review, let me know your thoughts. Loved it? Hated it? Want to kill me for the evil cliffy? Let me know, I love hearing from you. And thank you so much for reading. Really, I do this for you guys :) **

**Until next time,**

**Faith**


	25. Chapter 23 Feeding the demon

**Disclaimer- All recognizable characters belong to Mrs. Stephenie Meyer, whereas all new characters belong to me.**

**Chapter 23- Feeding the demon**

Without thinking I reached out and wrapped my hand around his neck. Then I slammed him into the wall. Next, I swept my feet under his, which knocked him down to the floor, picked him up, and slammed him into the wall again. He laughed while a trickle of blood ran down his face. " Keep beating me Noleen, you'll only harm your precious witch." I growled, but let go of him.

" You have ten seconds to tell me what the fuck is going on Mitchell."

" Or what? Gonna kill me again?" I grabbed him by the throat again and bared my teeth.

" No, I'll just exorcise your ass. I assume that works on spirits. Tell me Mitchell, or you're going back to Hell. And this time, I'll make sure your ass doesn't come back up." His eyes opened wide, and I couldn't help but chuckle. " I'm guessing Hell wasn't the best place to be, was it?" I raised my eyebrow and waited for him to answer.

" You'd have to ask Rosemary, she's the one who brought me back."

" She's been bringing a lot of people back from the dead lately," Lanina spoke up. I frowned, wondering when she came in the room.

" What? Did you think you could really stop all of this from happening? Annebelle has been planning to take over Volturi for a while now. Close to three centuries in fact. She was close to finishing her plans when she was beheaded."

" But that doesn't stop Annebelle," I muttered. I looked at Yuzria's face, hating that such an evil spirit was inside him. He had to be in there somewhere, it was just a matter of pulling him out. All of a sudden, something occurred to me. Something I'd never thought of before. I looked into Yuzria's eyes, seeing Mitchell in them. " You were Annebelle's pawn. Four years ago. . . you did it for her, because she wanted you to." Yuzria smirked and he flashed his teeth.

" Oh, and I thought we could get one over you. Yes, that was all for Annebelle. Nicholas, myself, and Annebelle have been planning a take over for a long, long time."

" Why can't you people stay dead!" I yelled, slamming him against the wall again. He laughed again and shrugged his shoulders.

" You can't win Noleen, you may as well give up. We wouldn't want your precious daughter getting caught in the middle. Wouldn't want Annebelle getting ahold of her." I growled and let him go. If I didn't, I would do something I would regret.

" Claudia, how long will it take you to get him out?" I asked through gritted teeth.

" Well, I have to break the bond between him and the necromancer that placed him in the host body. Then we should be able to exorcise him."

" Sounds good. Aro, where should we put him?"

" Well, he is in your friend's body. If we throw him in the dungeon, he could get sick. Maybe we should just. . . lock him in a room with a guard. We certainly cannot let him near Yuzria's wife."

" I agree. Call Felix up, he won't let him out of his sight."

" I'll do that right away." Aro walked away, clearly glad to get out of the room with Claudia. She smiled and chuckled softly.

" I tend to make most vampires jumpy."

" I wonder why," I laughed. I looked over at the table, my eyes landing on a very pissed off Laurent. His eyes were black, and his pale hands were clenched in his lap. I could see he wasn't breathing, which was unusual. Though we didn't have to, we did out of habit. Claudia was looking at him too, her eyes worried. Yuzria was still by the wall, the smirk still plastered on his face. Laurent was staring at him, his face full of hatred. He stood, his posture stiff.

" I need to get out of here." He said, his back turning from us.

" Laurent, what's wrong?" Claudia asked. I watched him shake his head and leave. I knew what was wrong, and my heart ached for him. Lisa. Mitchell being here was bringing all memories of Lisa forth, and I knew how much that had to hurt him. I turned to Mitchell, who was grinning his head off. I couldn't keep thinking of him as Yuzria, because that wasn't my friend standing so close to me.

" Yuzria, if you're in there," I started, but Mitchell interrupted with more laughing. I glared at him, wondering what was so funny.

" He's in here sweetheart, but he isn't coming out anytime soon. I have a tight leash on him. But don't worry, he's fine." I waited for Felix to come and take Mitchell. But after everything that had happened, I found myself in serious need of a hunt. So, I left.

-&-

I sat in the darkness, waiting for my prey to come out of the bar. Usually I would just go in and lure him out with my feminine wiles, but I wasn't feeling up to being seductive at the moment. I just wanted to fill the unquenchable thirst I had. I wanted to feel the warm liquid run down my throat, over my mouth and skin. I wanted to hear my victim cry out in pain. _You're thinking too much like Annebelle. Calm it down, _I scolded myself. The silence was comfortable; a thick blanket wrapping around me. I could feel myself slipping into the darkness more and more with each passing minute. But, I couldn't tell anyone that. I had a duty, and all be damned, I was going to perform it. I crouched on my knees and tilted my head, listening to the words in the air.

Suddenly, a stone cracked from behind me. I stiffened and waited to smell the sweet rush of blood, and when I did it was mixed with the awful stench of were. I growled low and sprang up from my hiding place. The werewolf froze, his hands up in surrender. " Just looking for food." He told me innocently. I didn't buy it.

" Why are you looking for food here?" I questioned. I was in a dark alley, in a bad place in town. There were no good restaurants, hell, there wasn't a good anything down here. He shrugged his shoulders and was getting ready to walk past me. I held up a hand and stopped him. " Who are you here with?"

" Phillip, my name is Derek." I inspected the were in front of me, unsure whether or not to believe him. I would've thought him to be attractive if he hadn't been a were. He had dark brown hair and blue eyes. He was only slightly taller than myself, standing at probably around 5'8. I inhaled deeply, cringing at the musk, forest scent laced in his blood that was so clearly were. I couldn't tell if he was lying.

" Go," I simply said, pointing my head towards the bar. He bowed his head slightly to the left, then walked away from me. I watched him cross the road to the bar, then go into the deep forest behind the bar. I was set to follow him when I saw my victim of the night come out of the bar. He was stumbling, his eyes glazed over. I groaned and mentally cursed the man. Then I followed Derek.

-&-

I stayed far back enough so that I could still sense him, but that he couldn't sense me. I got the idea that he wasn't a very smart, or careful were, and I was glad for that. I skipped over any branches in my way, and practically flew through the trees. Running was always such a thrill, such an excitement to do. Well, except if you're running for you life. Then it isn't very fun. All of a sudden my stomach clenched in a cramp, causing me to double over. Saliva dripped down my chin; I was so thirsty. In my head, I could hear Annebelle laughing. She knew how much this was killing me. That bitch.

I straightened myself back up and continued on my way. I tried to ignore the pain as best as I could, it wasn't easy. Finally, Derek stopped. I listened, waiting to hear anyone else's voice. But all I heard was a crunch, and then I smelled the copper scent I loved so much. I couldn't help it, I couldn't ignore feeding any longer. I rushed forward and collapsed on the grass. But the sight in front of my was enough to stop me from going any farther. A better part of the victim's neck was gone. Blood streamed down Derek's face.

I could feel myself gag as I thought of the flesh in his mouth. I'd only heard rumors that some werewolves needed flesh like we needed blood. I never expected it to be true. " What are you doing here," he growled, his eyes looking wolfish. I snarled back and stood up. My appetite was still there, but I couldn't suck blood from a werewolf victim. I spat in his direction and then wiped the spit off my chin.

" And you say you're so much better than us. You're attacking this woman like she's. . . You're no better than us. Hell, you're more a monster." I told him forcefully.

" Oh yeah, and you were going to do what? Have a spot of tea with your victim? I could see the blood lust in your eyes."

" At least I don't rip them apart."

" No, you just drain them of their blood."

" While this is very humorous, Derek, we need to head back to the castle." A voice suddenly said. I hadn't heard anyone approach, I didn't like that. I turned and then hated myself for doing so. I chuckled bitterly and looked at my former friend. Someone whom I hadn't seen since my father's death.

" Jacob, what a surprise."

-&-

**A/N: Ah, an update of our favorite heroine with an attitude haha. Hope you enjoyed it. Yes, I know my supernatural views are different from Mrs. Meyers, but that's just me. Sorry, but my were's like flesh haha. Don't worry, explanations will come. There's, of course, also more drama to come. Wouldn't you hate having Noleen's life? Haha. Thank you all so much for reading, and please update. As you know, I love hearing from you. To my loyal, loving readers, thank you so much. All I write is for you :) **

**Until next time,**

**Faith**


	26. Chapter 24 Got you

**Disclaimer- All recognizable characters belong to Mrs. Stephenie Meyer, whereas all new characters belong to me.**

**Chapter 24- Got you**

Jacob smiled, then brushed some of his shoulder length hair out of his face. " What brings you to my neck of the woods?" I asked, trying to ignore the smell of warm blood beneath me.

" A psychopathic vampire by the name of Annebelle. I came with your pack."

" Your pack is with Sam, Emery-"

" Ah, it was. Let's just say. . . I've switched." I arched my eyebrow and shrugged my shoulders.

" I could care less Jacob." The werewolf beside me returned to his meal. I could hear him slurping the meat, the smell of the blood was intoxicating. I could hear that part of me crooning, begging me to sink my teeth into the flesh and drink before the blood turned cold. I clenched my fists and growled. " I swear," I started through gritted teeth, " if you don't stop, I will shoot your furry ass."

Derek growled and looked up at me, blood fell down his chin. I licked my lips; I could just feel the warm liquid trailing down my throat. I imagined myself kneeling in front of him, licking the blood off his skin. I shook my head and reached in the back of my pants, pulling out my gun. I clicked the safety off and held it in front of me. " You wouldn't dare," he growled.

" If you think I won't, you're more stupid than you look."

" You blood sucking son of a bitch,"

I hit him across the face with the butt of the gun. The force was enough to make him fall to his side. " No one but my friends are allowed to call me a ' blood sucking son of a bitch'. Now, get your ass up and head back to Volterra. You're lucky I don't make you sleep outside, you filthy dog."

" Derek, just go." Jacob said. Derek scowled, but left. I clicked my tongue in disgust as I watched him disappear from my view. I put the safety back on and tucked the gun into the back of my pants again. While I didn't need it, it made things a hell of a lot easier for me. Plus, with a gun, I never got as much blood on my clothes as I would from just attacking the person. Jacob moved closer to me, his eyes shadowed in the night.

" What, you sticking around to clean up the leftovers?" I sneered.

" Come on Bella, you know me better than that."

" Correction, I knew you better than that. I don't know you anymore. Nor, do I wish to."

" Ah, you wound me with your words."

I rolled my eyes and started to head back to Volterra. I suddenly wasn't very hungry anymore. Wonder why. I listened as Jacob's steps fell lightly behind mine. He was following me. Then, he began to click his tongue and hum a little. All I wanted was the peace only night could bring. But, even my growls didn't stop him. He was determined to annoy the fuck out of me. Finally, I turned around and backed him up to a tree, my hand on his throat. " Stop," I ordered quietly.

He smirked and said, " Or what?" I couldn't believe it. My mouth dropped open and I couldn't find any words to say. " Stunned to silence?" Jacob teased. I didn't find it very funny.

" Tread on careful water Jacob. Just because we used to be friends doesn't mean I won't kick your ass."

" Will you, really?"

" Unless you really want to find out, I'd stop talking."

He laughed, but didn't say another word. I just loved the effect I had on people. A sudden rustle in the trees around us caught my attention. I whirled around, trying to pinpoint where the noise was coming from. My gun was already out, my hand holding it steadily in front of me. " I forgot to ask you why you use a gun. You really don't need one you know." Jacob interrupted.

" Shut up." I replied simply. My heightened sense of sight found a person sashaying back and forth in the leaves, they were coming closer. I watched in fascination as a fairie stepped out of the woods. Her hair was a light blue with dark blue streaks. Her face was pale, her lips red, her eyes jet black.

" You may lower your weapon." She said quietly, her voice a low alto.

" Tell me who you are first." She came closer, I could see the details on her turquoise dress.

" I am Kirasha, from the Delva islands. Marcus has sent me to give you information about that whom you seek. I believe her name is Annebelle."

I lowered my gun and nodded my head. " Come with me Kirasha. I know Marcus, he would only send you if it was important."

" That it is Noleen. That it is."

-&-

I held a chalice of warmed blood in my hands, waiting for everyone to arrive in the conference room. Kirasha was beside me, her eyes on the blood. As soon as we reached Volterra, Jacob had gone to talk with his pack. Apparently he was part of Jose's pack now. How that came about, I didn't know. " The blood, how do you drink it?" Kirasha asked, her nose scrunched in disgust.

" I need it to survive. To me, it tastes really good. What do you eat? Being a fairie of the water."

" Mostly fish." She smiled, clearly proud of who she was. I eyed the tattoo that began on her hand and traveled up her arm. She saw me looking at it and smiled bigger. " This is a sign of my level of importance in our group. I am a guard for Marcus."

" Top honor."

" Ah, a fellow guard. Pleased to meet you, name's Ash." Ash stuck her hand out and shook Kirasha's hand.

" Ash. What a strange name. Whom do you protect."

" Yours truly," I said for Ash. Ash nodded her head and sat beside me.

" Lanina is on a call, she won't be here for the meeting with-" she stopped, trying to figure out how to say Kirasha's name.

" Kirasha." I finished for her.

" Yup. So, where's your in-laws? They've been quiet."

" Emmett and Rosalie are out hunting and the rest of the family is getting Joanne up to date. She's watching their house for them while they're here."

" Ah, fun fun. And the rest of the Volturi members?"

" We're here," Marcus responded, followed by Aro, Caius, and Jane. Alec was away on business. Oh darn. They took their seats, their eyes on Kirasha.

" And the business you've come to discuss?" Aro spoke up, his red eyes gleaming in the light.

" Annebelle came to Marcus, asking him to join her. When he denied, she took her anger out on our colony. Half of my people have perished. Marcus is in hiding, that is why he didn't come himself."

" Do you know who has joined her?" I asked.

" We saw Kelana of the Jinja tribe with her, but that was all." The Jinja tribe was a powerful earth tribe. I frowned, not liking that Annebelle had them with her. " You should understand, you have the Delva's complete support. Even if it means going up against a tribe that used to be our friends."

" We will see about housing the rest of your people." I told her, shooting my fellow members a glare. Jane scoffed, but other than that no one said anything.

" Thank you. Now, on to what I was saying. We know where Annebelle is housed." I opened my eyes wide in surprise. " She is in Greece, staying in a cottage by the sea. The one with child is imprisoned there. Because the Delva tribe is so close to Greece, I stopped by to check out the lay of the land." Kirasha pulled out a map from her pocket.

" Kirasha, I cannot thank you enough."

" Thank me by allowing me to fight beside you. I want to avenge my people."

" Done. Ash, go tell Lanina we know where Annebelle is. Tell her that we got her." Ash stood, her mouth open in a grin. I looked down at the map and smirked myself. _Got you._

-&-

**A/N: This is a little Christmas gift to you guys, hopefully you enjoyed the chapter. Review and let me know your thoughts, I love hearing from you. I hope everyone has a Merry Christmas and Happy New Year. I'll have an update for " Forgotten Love" soon.**

**Until next time,**

**Faith**


	27. Chapter 25 Heat

**Disclaimer- All recognizable characters belong to Mrs. Stephenie Meyer, whereas all new characters belong to me.**

**Chapter 25- Heat**

"You don't have to do this you know." Mitchell said. I scoffed and finished putting the enchanted handcuffs around his wrists. I stuck the key in my pocket and smiled.

" Don't think for a second I'm letting you roam free in a witch's body. There's no way I'm going to have you able to use Yuzria's magic."

" I promise I won't use it." I stared at him, wondering if he was serious. For a second the green eyes were serious, but then he laughed, the edges of his mouth crinkling in enjoyment. " You have to admit, I had you for a minute there."

" No you didn't. Now, hush up." I put my hand on his shoulder and started to lead him out of the conference room. " By the way, if you try to break out of the handcuffs, they'll spark on you."

" And by spark you mean?"

" I mean they'll electrocute you."

His eyes opened wide and he frowned. " You'd do that to your precious witch?" I smiled and shook my head.

" No I wouldn't. But, I have a talented necromancer with me who knows how to electrocute just spirits."

" You wouldn't dare."

" Oh yes I would Mitchell darling. Now, we're locking you in a room with a guard while we plan. Wouldn't want you somehow letting Annebelle know anything."

" Have I mentioned how much I hate you lately?"

" Trust me, the feeling is mutual." I handed Mitchell off to Felix, who scowled. " Do what you need to do to keep him in the room, but don't harm Yuzria."

" No harm will come to your witch." He said with a bow. I nodded my head, ignoring the ' your witch' part. He left with Mitchell grumbling, leading him up the set of stairs. I smiled and made my way into the kitchen. I was going to help Flora with a batch of spells. We had to be as prepared as possible. The kitchen smelled of all sorts of herbs and potions. Pots were bubbling on the stove. Flora cried out and waved her hand over a particular pot that was close to bubbling over. She quickly took it off the stove and it simmered down. She looked at me, her eyes almost black with frustration.

" You know, this isn't as easy as I remember it."

" Well, you don't exactly practice it as often as I do."

" Yeah, you're just oh so good."

" Oh, who has a temper now?" I walked over to Flora and took the pot out of her hands. " Sit down before you blow." She sat on a stool and watched me strain the potion.

" Be careful, it'll melt your skin off."

" O-o-okay this one is going in a glass jar then." I took a jar out of the cupboard above me and poured the brownish liquid into the jar. " Thanks for helping me Flora."

" It's no problem Noleen. Really."

Manny chose that moment to walk in, his black hair falling gracefully over his shoulders. Flora smiled and walked over to him, her eyes glowing. " Hi lover," he crooned, kissing her on the neck. She giggled, and I felt my blood returning up my throat. I groaned and put a dash of rosemary in a potion, then stirred it.

" Please stop, I think I'm going to puke." I grumbled.

" Ah, don't be jealous Noleen, there is enough of Manny to go around." Manny joked, winking at me. Flora smacked him upside the head, a scowl on her face.

" No there isn't." She scolded. Edward came in, the exact same look on his face. I rolled my eyes and looked at him.

" Edward he didn't mean a thing by it." I assured him. He came to me and wound his arm around my waist.

" I just don't think that was appropriate."

" He's my friend Edward, he can say what he likes."

" Yeah Eddie, calm down." Manny joked, but I could feel his anger rising. Unfortunately, he was protective of all of us; including me.

" Excuse me?" Edward asked, his arm leaving my side. I groaned and tried my hardest not to get angry. Manny stayed by Flora's side, his eyes black.

" Don't think you can waltz in here and just think you can order us around. We've been with Noleen for more than twenty years. We picked up the pieces after you left her to be changed by a monster." Manny spat.

" Manny-"

" No Noleen, don't defend him. I know you love him, and I know you two are meant for each other, but that doesn't change all that hurt he's caused you. Don't forget the nights you spent crying in a cell while waiting to see what Annebelle would do next." And with that, he left. Flora gave me an apologetic smile and left with him. I licked my lips and turned to Edward.

" Why did you have to do that Edward?"

" Bella-"

" Go look after Hope. I need to finish things up in here."

" Bella-"

" Just go Edward." I closed my eyes and leaned my hands against the counter. I could feel Edward's hand by my shoulder, then he was gone.

-&-

The moon was high in the night sky. I was in front of the pool, watching Kirasha swimming freely in the water. Her hair flowed around her, looking beautiful. She was at her best in water. The water seemed to sparkle with her in it, and I found myself a little jealous. I put my head on my hands and watched her gracefully swim. She came up from the water, a smile on her face. " I enjoy this pool." She said.

I laughed and nodded my head. " Yeah, it's pretty big."

" You like swimming?"

" I love swimming. It's very relaxing."

" I agree. Come in, swim with me."

I shrugged my shoulders and took off my clothes, leaving just my undergarments on. I stepped into the mildly warm pool. I let out a hum of satisfaction as I let the water flow up to my ears. Kirasha laughed and mirrored my actions, her hair flowed around her and only her eyes were above the water. " How do you do that?" I asked. She came up with a grin.

" My people can breathe underwater."

" I bet that comes in handy."

" It does."

I swirled my hands around, watching the water ripple around me. " Hey, show my some of your magic." I said after a few moments.

" Gladly." She waved her hands through the water and I watched the crystal clear water turn foggy. " This helps when our enemies are trying to attack." She clarified. I shook my head and watched as the water cleared. Then she rose her hands and mumbled something in her native language. Water shot out of the pool and formed a shield around us. I opened my mouth in surprise, looking at the misty shield of liquid around me.

" Woah," was all I could say.

" Hey Noleen, we need you in the conference room!" Ash yelled. Kirasha dropped her hands and rested them in the water. I rolled my eyes and jumped out of the pool.

" Tell the guys I'll be there in a moment." I turned to Kirasha and smiled. " Thanks for helping us."

" You are a friend Noleen, it is our duty to help our friends."

" Well anytime you need a hand, feel free to holler my name."

" I will keep that in mind."

I gathered my clothes in my hand and went back inside the house. I was on my way to the conference room when I felt a heat burning through my chest. I closed my eyes and collapsed to the ground. I could hear Annebelle's voice in my head, taunting me. _Feed, feed on the innocent. Taste their blood, feel it slithering down your throat. _I couldn't think, it was like she'd taken me over. So, I did the only thing I could do. I screamed.


	28. Chapter 26 Time to Fly

**Disclaimer- All recognizable characters belong to Mrs. Stephenie Meyer, whereas all new characters belong to me. **

**Warning: This chapter contains mature content. **

**Chapter 26- Time to fly**

_The heartbeat was fast, and so deliciously sweet. I swallowed, trying to fight it. Annebelle sighed and pressed her lips to mine. There was still blood from her meal on them, and once I tasted it I immediately wanted more. I licked her lips, needing more. She giggled and pulled away. " Go, don't be afraid." _

_The heartbeat hit me like an ocean wave. Before I knew what I was doing, I was running. The camper screamed at my appearance. With her fear, her heart sped faster. I groaned, struggling with myself and the urge to drink. Finally, I gave in. I walked over and pierced her skin with my teeth. Her screaming began to annoy me, so I snapped her neck and finished. When I pulled away, I fell to my knees at the sight of the mess I'd made. Her entire throat was a bloody wound. After two months, I'd given in. _

_Annebelle lifted me up and brushed a stray piece of hair behind my ear. " You did good. We're better than them. They're lucky to feed us." She smiled and patted my cheek. " Let's go home." _

_I nodded my head and followed her steps heavily. How did I get here? How had I fallen so far? Within a few minutes we were home. " Good night Annebelle." I whispered. _

_" Oh no," she took my hand and began to lead me through the house. " You're coming with me." Vampires turned and looked at us, questioning looks on their faces. I caught Lanina's face in the crowd. Just do it, she mouthed. I frowned, wondering what Annebelle had in store for me. Because it'd taken me so long to kill a human, I was behind on Annebelle's. . . private practices. _

_She opened the door to her room and stepped inside, tugging me in after her. Everything was crimson except for the bed sheets and carpeting, which were black. A queen sized bed was in the center of the room, with two men in it. Two men devoid of any clothing. I didn't like where this was going. " Annebelle-" I said, but she cut me off. _

_" Noleen, you'll have fun. We're going to see if you've been given the gift from our bloodline." _

_" What. . .gift?"_

_" You'll see." She looked at me and put her hand on my chest. Suddenly I was hit with blood thirst. It was so strong, I could feel my body craving the metallic liquid so much, that I crumpled to the floor. _

_" What are you doing?"_

_" Showing you just how great you can be. Observe my darling, and learn." She walked towards the bed, removing an item of clothing as she moved. Soon, her body was bare and she was in bed with them. Their long hair fell over her skin as they kissed her. I tried to look away, but she quickly instructed two guards to hold me. _

_" Let go of me!" I shouted. First, I bit one's hand, then I kicked the other in the crotch. But Annebelle was beside me in a flash, her eyes black. _

_" I will see if you have it, whether you like it or not. Rosemary, chain her." _

_I cried out as Rosemary sauntered over to me, her lips forming a devilish grin. She hated me, so I'd bet she was enjoying my pain. I tried my hardest to fight her, but it was to no use. I groaned as the enchanted steel chains clicked shut around my wrists and ankles, holding me against the wall. I tried to break the steel, but to no avail. It really was stronger than a vampire. _

_Annebelle was back on the bed, the men were once again kissing her pale flesh. I looked away, but Rosemary grabbed my head and made me watch. Their bodies tangled together; one man at the front of her, the other at her back. It was a menege-a-trois from hell, for me at least. I ignored the cries of pleasure and any sounds that came from their lovemaking. But then, something changed. The lust and desire in the air turned to something tangible. It was sweet on my tongue. The men's bodies sparkled a deep red. I had no clue what was going on. " It's the energy they're gaining from the sex. Annebelle can draw it into her own body to strengthen herself." Rosemary told me, sounding envious. _

_" If you do have it, she'll be very pleased." She put her hand on my waist, massaging my skin softly._

_" Rosemary, get off me." I snarled through gritted teeth. _

_" Or what? You can't touch me."_

_" Right now I can't, but I'll be able to soon enough. And the first thing I'll do is kick your ass." _

_She laughed, but turned her attention back to the bed. I could feel it, the moment of climax. Annebelle threw her head back and all the red coating the men seeped into her skin. They were all screaming. After coming, the men collapsed onto the bed, clearly spent. But Annebelle leapt up, not giving a damn about being naked, and came over to me. " You see Noleen? If you have this gift, you can use sex as a blood equivalent. But not for long, we still need blood to survive. But it will get you through a nasty couple of urges." _

_" I doubt it'll work for me Annebelle. Just let me go."_

_" No, no. I must find out. Phillip!" A man came into the room, already nude. I growled softly and started to yank on the chains again. Annebelle merely laughed. She unhooked me from the wall, then lowered me to the floor, still chained. Then she led Rosemary to the bed, to watch I assumed. The man, Phillip, walked over with a grin on his face. I tried to get up , tried to do something, but nothing worked. _

_He lowered down, so he was on his knees, and he looked at me like I was a feast. I hated the way his eyes roamed over my body, it made me feel dirty. Not wasting any time, he ripped off my clothes. " Get off!" I yelled. But he simply smiled and lowered his lips to my stomach. I grimaced in disgust as his tongue flicked over my navel. I was crawling in revulsion. Before I knew it, he plunged inside me, his thrusts quick and hard. I let out a cry of pain and tried to ignore the searing pleasure ripping through me. That's when I realized, it wasn't mine. It was his. I looked at his bare back and saw the red mist coating his skin. Annebelle was smiling from her place on the back. My eyes rolled in the back of my head as his desire rolled into me. I let out a groan and bucked, wanting more. Then I snapped out of it, my teeth curling over my lips. _

_" Stop it!" I yelled._

_But my body didn't listen to me. My hips met his in a crash and I he moaned on top of me. Finally, he burst and I sucked in all the energy until no more of the red coated him. He got up, his eyes twinkling. " Off," Annebelle commanded, walking to me. She put her hand on me and closed her eyes. I felt all the energy, all the satisfaction, seep from my body, leaving me empty. I screamed as my veins cried out for blood. _

_" You didn't cooperate Noleen, so everything you gained is mine." _

_" You bitch," I cried out, trying to get out. She smirked, then left the room with Rosemary. I was alone. Naked, repulsed, and hungry for blood. _

I jerked up, a scream forming on my lips. Edward was beside me, his eyes black. " You wouldn't wake up, I couldn't wake you up." He whispered. I tried to catch my breath, my stomach was in my throat. That's when I noticed that my thighs hurt. It was like I had experienced the rape all over again.

" It's okay," I whispered back.

" No it isn't. You were screaming, and struggling. And, you smell. . . like someone else. What happened Isabella?"

I couldn't find my words. My throat was closed; I couldn't breathe. I was weak and vulnerable again. I let out a sob, my body shaking. Edward wrapped his arms around me, trying to comfort me. But it only made me tremble more. That's when I noticed that there were other people in the room. Lanina was by the dresser with Travis, Ash was with Mike, and Flora was with Manny. I pulled my knees to my chest and rested my head atop them. What was wrong with me? _It has to be Annebelle. She's done something. Fight it Bella, fight it! _

" Are you alright?" Lanina asked, her eyes full of sympathy for me.

I sucked in a huge breath and then nodded my head. I couldn't tell anyone about the dream, or memory, or whatever the fuck it was. " Yeah, I'm fine. I'll be fine. Go get packed. We have to go get Eliza and her baby." They looked at me, as if unsure whether or not to listen to me. " Go," I repeated, making sure my voice held finality to it. They shook their heads and left, still looking at me as if I would fall apart at any moment. I closed my eyes and pushed everything back. I didn't have time to deal with it.

" Bella," Edward began. He put his hand on my back and tried to bring me close to him.

I froze, remembering the dream, and pulled back. " Edward, don't. I can't, I need to be alone right now."

" But Bella,"

" I know, I can talk to you and you care for me so my problems should be your problems. But Edward, I just, I can't talk right now. Okay?"

" Fine." He got up and walked out of the room, his posture stiff. I groaned and laid back on the bed.

-&-

I was still moody and irritable when we gathered in the conference room. I slammed my overnight bag on the table and slid my chair away from the table, plopping down in it like I weighed a ton. My mouth was set in a frown. It didn't help that Edward hadn't talked to me since that morning. I was leaving, and he hadn't said a single fucking word. I licked my lips and turned to Aro. I'd been completely tuning him out. Oops. He noticed, his eyes weary. " Isabella, you need to pay attention. We cannot afford something going wrong."

" I know, I'm sorry." I whispered.

He nodded his head and went back to talking. He mentioned all the usual things: be safe and cautious, think with your head not your heart, if you can't reach Eliza, then leave. We all knew that wouldn't be happening. There was no way in hell I'd leave her with that monster. " And Isabella-"

I looked at him, my eyebrow arched. " Yes?"

" Don't try to kill Annebelle. Get Eliza and get out. This isn't an assassination. It's a rescue."

I stood up and saluted him, " Yes boss," flowed from my lips. Then, I grabbed my bag and walked out of the room. He called out my name, but I didn't turn around. Honestly, I didn't give a shit. I just wanted to get this done and over with. Hope was sitting in front of the main banister, a teddy bear in her hand.

" Mommy!" She exclaimed, running over to me.

I picked her up and laid a dozen kisses on her cheeks. She giggled, sounding completely and utterly adorable. " Now, you're going to be a good girl while mommy's gone. Right?"

" Right. I love you mommy." She kissed my on the cheek, her eyes sparkling.

" I love you too." I caught Edward in the corner of my eye. Lowering Hope to the ground, I said, " Now go to daddy." She rushed off. I looked into Edward's topaz eyes, seeing all the anger at me was vanished.

" Be safe Isabella Cullen," he said strongly.

" Always," I replied softly.

Ash came from behind me, a small smile lifting her lips. " It's time to go Nol," she told me.

" Alright." With one last look at my family, I walked outside. My black cloak flowed behind me as I boarded the plane, the sun bearing down on me. I could see my skin sparkling. I dug my nails and sat down in a seat, Lanina beside me.

She took my hand in hers and gave it a small squeeze. " It'll be okay. I promise."

I smiled lightly, wishing I could believe her.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Review and let me know your thoughts. Thank you so much for reading, everyone. You keep me going :) Mwah!**

**Until next time,**

**Faith**


	29. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer- All recognizable characters belong to Mrs. Stephenie Meyer, whereas all new characters belong to me. **

**Warning- this chapter is mature. It contains violence and some sexual themes. (viewer discration is advised). Heh.**

**Chapter 27- Guess again**

My gaze at the window landed on the grassy hills of Greece. We were almost there. Lanina was talking quietly to Ash and Flora about the plan of action, while Travis, Manny and Mike were conversing about how they wanted to just go in swinging their battle swords. Which is why us girls planned the siege, not them. Lanina noticed my unusual quietness and nudged me. "You okay?" She asked.

I left my glance on the land below us and turned to her. "I'm ready to kick some ass. You?"

She grinned, her red eyes glinting mischievously. "The same. I'm hoping to make at least three people cry."

I laughed, my mood instantly lightening. As we neared the island, my adrenaline started to pump. I readied myself for battle, making sure my knives and guns were strapped on and in the correct places. My hands glowed orange in anticipation. This guardian was ready to set some evil sons a bitches on fire.

The daylight was streaming through the windows, making any skin not covered by our cloaks sparkle. The co-pilot came out and smiled. "We're landing in five minutes Mrs. Cullen." He told me.

I smiled back and shook my head. Then I closed my eyes. I thought of Edward and Hope; my family. They were my reason to survive. When I opened my eyes, I wasn't Bella anymore. I was Noleen. And I was ready to raise some hell.

-&-

The house Annebelle and Rosemary were in was at the top of the hill we were climbing. We'd landed in a grassy plain about fifty miles from it, so there was no chance we'd be heard. It'd taken us a mere ten minutes to sprint most of the way. Now, we were peeking through the trees that surrounded the house. Lanina and Ash were next to me, swords drawn.

There were ten guards around the house, their faces searching for intruders. They were also human. So really, they were piss poor guards. Which meant either Annebelle's death had made her stupid, or it was a trap. I hoped for the former, but knew it was the latter. I motioned to Flora and she stood, her bows and arrows ready. In a flash, five of the guards were down and the other five were shouting. She crouched back down and we waited. Soon enough, I heard a growl. Werewolves. Surprise, surprise. "Shit," I cursed.

"What are we going to do? We weren't expecting this!" Ash exclaimed in a stage whisper.

I held back my laugh and got out five vials. We knew there was a possibility of there being weres, but we didn't want them knowing that. The wolves came out and the humans retreated. I watched closely as their lips curled over their teeth and they let out a low growl. Then I stood and smiled. "Come get me!" I shouted. They immediately turned to the direction of my voice and came running over. Saliva dripped from their mouths as they ran. I really hated werewolves. I threw the vials and turned away as they began to growl and whine in desperation.

"Thank God for flesh melting potions." Lanina teased, her red eyes flashing in amusement.

"You can say that again." I replied. Before we could say anything else, guards came out, their swords drawn. This time, it wasn't just humans running at us. Vampire guards were mixed in, their eyes black. I whipped out a gun, shooting the head right off of a human. His body buckled to the ground, blood leaking onto the grass. One of the vampires turned and licked their lips. Then he dropped and began to devour his fallen comrade. Well, that was disgusting.

Beside me, I could make out Lanina fighting a guard. There had to be around thirty of them swarming us. Flora and Manny were working on arrows, leaving Travis, Lanina, Ash, Mike and myself on swords. I turned my attention to my hand, watching as the flames grew. Then I shot fire out at the vampire who was feasting. His body was wrapped instantly in orange, his screams pierced through the cry of the soldiers coming towards us. I put my gun away, wanting to fight with my sword. A vampire came from behind me, his sword piercing my side. I gritted my teeth and stepped forward, then I swung around and the sword connected with his neck. Bastard clipped me. I applied pressure to my hip and turned my attention back to the fight.

A guard came after me, a snarl escaping past his lips. "Annebelle said you'd come," he growled. "We've been expecting you."

"Really? I'm flattered." I jumped, landing behind him. He whipped around and was getting ready to strike, when I thrusted my sword into his chest. I dragged it up, cutting him in half. He collapsed to the ground, blood and other matters pouring out of his body. I looked down and groaned. "Man, I got brain on my good boots."

"Stop complaining, I'll buy you a new pair." Travis replied, his eyes on the guard attacking him.

I took a dagger out of my boot -strap and flung it, hitting the guard right between the eyes, literally. "You sure you won't want a pair yourself?" I joked, yanking my knife out. The guard was still alive, his eyes looking at me in desperation. I smiled and knelt down, then poured a liquid into his throat.

"What's that?" Travis asked.

"You don't want to know." I replied easily. The guard began to convulse, his eyes bulging out of his head. I heard movement behind me and flipped backwards. Once I was behind the guard, I took my sword and lined it up with his neck. Then, well, off with his head.

"Jesus Christ, they're like roaches!" Ash yelled, venom spraying on her face as she mangled a vampire.

"Why won't you die!" Lanina shouted. I rose and eyebrow and watched. The man she was fighting just happened to be an excellent swordsman. That sucked for her.

"Get down!" Manny yelled.

I looked over and saw flames on the arrows of his and Flora's bow. Oh. I crouched down, putting my hands over my head. I heard them let go of the arrows, and how they rushed through the wind. Then, the screams started. "You good?" I yelled back.

"Yeah, we got rid of ten more guards, here-" I looked up and saw Manny. He and Flora had put away their bows and arrows, deciding to join the fight with their swords instead. Manny grabbed my hand and lifted me up effortlessly. Then, with a grin, he ran off to join the fight.

Flora was still standing by me, her eyes black. "We can handle them out here. Go inside and try to find Eliza. We don't want Annebelle escaping. I'm sure she knows we're here."

"You sure?"

"Positive. I'll tell the others," she pushed me gently; "now go!"

I licked my lips and picked up my sword. The back door was wide open from them letting out the wolves. I'd be sure to thank them for the easy access to the house. I rushed inside, looking around for any guards. There were none. Not a single person was in the kitchen. Everything was quiet. . . Too quiet. I walked along the corridor into the main living room. No one was there either. _Well, that lives the upstairs rooms and the basement. I'll pick, upstairs._ I thought as I grabbed the banister. That's when I heard it. The slightest shift of feet behind me. I tensed and hurdled my body into the air, flipping over them. As soon as my boots hit the floor, I put the sword to their throat. He chuckled, turning to me.

"Bella, how wonderful to see you again." Evangelo crooned.

I growled and smacked him across the fast hard enough to draw venom. "Where is she you bastard?"

"How did you like what we left you. All those beautiful bodies-"

I hit him again. "Listen to me, I can make your life hell-"

His laugh grew louder and he licked up the venom that was falling from his split lip. "You really think I'm afraid of you? Compared to what Annebelle can do, you're nothing. You're-"

I shoved my knife in his stomach, twisting it around. His eyes opened wide and he looked down at the hilt that was in my hands. I pushed him into the floor, stabbing him in place. Then, I took out a dagger and swiped his cheek, watching as venom trickled down. "You sure about that Vange? She did mentor me after all."

"It does not matter-"

I sighed and took his lower lip between my fingers, then sliced it off. He screamed, his voice shrill. "Tell me where Eliza is Evangelo." He just screamed, his eyes wide. I held my dagger up and picked up his upper lip.

"No! No! She's upstairs, the room on the right!"

I arched an eyebrow and smirked. "Wow, that's all it took to break you? Hmm, it's not that surprising really." I picked up my sword and smiled. "Thanks Vangey, nighty-night."

"Please, don't-" was all he got out before he was. . .well. . . singing, "Where's my head at?"

I stood up and wiped the sword on the carpet, then I bounded up the steps. I looked outside, still hearing the sound of fighting. As much as it killed me to leave them, I had to get to Eliza. I ran through the hallway and kicked up the first door on the right. Eliza was on the bed, her mouth duck-taped shut. Sweat dripped from her forehead and when she saw me, her eyes grew larger. She started to shake her head franticly, her words muffled from the tape. I rushed to her side and took the tape off. "Eliza, I'm here to help you-"

"Watch out!" She yelled.

I ducked down, then swept my leg out. It collided with something, someone, and I heard them fall. I bolted back up and saw it was Rosemary, her eyes black.

" You never give up, do you Noleen?"

"Persistent is my middle name." I smiled and nicked her leg with my sword. "Now, I'm thinking, that if I kill you, I'll kill Annebelle. Am I right?"

Rosemary grinned, her teeth flashing as she laughed. "You think you'll outsmart her? That's funny." She spat at me.

That's when I felt it, the hairs on my neck stand. I slowly turned around, my grip tightening on the hilt of my sword. As soon as I saw her, my heart plummeted. Shit. Annebelle smiled, her eyes onyx. "Noleen, you don't look pleased to see me."

I glanced at Eliza, her belly still big. She was still pregnant. So how. . . I frowned and shook my head. "This isn't possible."

"Oh, Eliza? She's nothing darling. Merely a prop. I knew you'd have to save her. It's in your blood to be a heroine. I knew you'd come, and I knew you wouldn't be expecting me to already be-"

"Oh shut up and give me the shorter version." I snapped.

Annebelle growled and was suddenly beside me, her hand on my throat. She pushed me to the wall, her lip curling over her teeth. "Don't you take that tone with me Noleen. I made you. You're mine. My venom runs through you." She leaned forward and bit my lip, drawing venom from it. Then she licked it, her tongue warm and wet. I shuddered from disgust and tried to push her away, but she didn't budge. She rested her free hand on my waist, her fingers pushing up my shirt and brushing my bare skin.

"I don't bat for the same team, sorry." I wiggled, trying to get out of her grasp.

She laughed, her voice sounding like honey. Except it was honey that would kill you going down. She put her lips near mine so I could feel the breath escaping between them. "By the time I'm done with you, you won't know who you are or what you used to do." Then she pressed them to mine, her tongue trying to force its way through my teeth. Well, there was no way that was happening.

I moved my hand from her grasp and made my way down to my thigh, taking one of my guns from the holster. While she was still trying to French me, I pressed the barrel to her stomach and fired. She gasped and moved back, her hand going to her stomach. "You forgot to check for weapons." I said, raising the gun again. She growled and started to come towards me when I fired again. She fell to her knees. It wouldn't kill her, but I knew they had to hurt. Suddenly the gun was knocked out of my hands and a foot smacked me in the face. I fell to the ground, trying to recover. Damn, I'd forgotten about Rosemary.

I spun around, kicking my legs out so she fell to the ground too. Then I jumped on top of her and punched her, whipping her head to the side. "Leave her be!" Annebelle yelled. I looked up and saw her by Eliza, her hands on her stomach.

"No! Don't hurt my baby!" Eliza yelled.

"Annebelle, leave her out of this."

"Let Rosemary go." She ordered again.

I picked up my sword that had fallen and held to Rosemary's neck. "Step away from Eliza, or Rosemary looses her head." I growled.

Annebelle's face softened and she stepped back, her eyes fading to their natural crimson. "You wouldn't." She whispered.

"Annebelle-" Rosemary started to say, but I cut her off by pressing the sword in more. Venom started to fall from her neck.

"NO!" Annebelle screamed.

I looked at her and saw such fear in her eyes. There was something else there too. . . What was it? Then I recognized it. "You love her." I said quietly.

Annebelle met my eyes, " Let her go."

"Get in the corner, by the door."

She obeyed, her posture stiff. I got up, still holding the sword to Rosemary. In a flash, I removed my blade and pushed Rosemary towards Annebelle. They embraced, their bodies fusing together. Then they kissed, and I had to look away. I went to Eliza and cradled her in my arms, making sure she was okay. "This isn't over Noleen." Annebelle told me. I turned to them, seeing that her and Rosemary had a vial in one hand and were grasping each other with the over. "I will come for you."

I nodded my head, accepting that. "I'll be ready."

Annebelle smirked. "Will you be?"

"Yes. Me and my family. You won't win Annebelle. I will go to my grave if it means I get to kill you. You're evil, and I'm going to make sure you burn in hell." I snarled.

She laughed and pressed the vial to her lips. "We'll see about that." Then she and Rosemary drank. As soon as the liquid was gone, they closed their eyes and vanished. Then, Eliza fainted.

* * *

**A/N: Ah, well, I hope you guys liked this chapter. Originally, I wasn't going to end the story here. But I am now. There's only an epilogue left. Then, I'm going to take a small break from Bad Bella, and work on my three other stories. But, there will be a forth story. Don't worry about that. I won't leave you guys hanging for long ;) Thanks so much for reading and please review and let me know your thoughts!  
Faith**


	30. Epilogue

**Disclaimer- All recognizable characters belong to Mrs. Stephenie Meyer, whereas all new characters belong to me. **

**Epilogue**

I sat across from Mitchell, my hands crossed across my chest. "Guess what, it's time to go back in the grave." I smiled. "Tell ol' Luci I said hi." He narrowed Yuzria's eyes and growled. I could only laugh. Two weeks had passed since the day we'd rescued Eliza. She'd also had her baby. They were currently living in Volterra with us, seeing as how she had no where else to go. We had no clue where Annebelle or Rosemary were, but we also knew we'd find them. So, it was time to send Mitchell back to hell.

"You could need me." He said.

"I doubt it."

"This could be a great mistake Noleen. You'll need me against Annebelle."

"No, you won't. Claudia, work your magic."

She smirked and I left her to her job. Hope came running down the hallway, her braids flying behind her. She jumped into my arms and kissed my cheek. Edward wasn't far behind her, a smile on his face. "She insisted on coming to show you what she's learned." He told me.

"Good, I want to see."

"Mommy, mommy, watch me!" She looked at a painting on the wall and scrunched her face up in concentration. She looked adorable.

Edward put his hand on my back and kissed my head. I smiled and watched as Hope made the painting fly over to us, then onto the floor. I clapped my hands and kissed her cheeks. "Hope, that was amazing!" I tell her.

"You really think so mommy?"

"I do."

"Do you think I'll grow up to be as strong as you?"

I could feel tears pricking my eyelids and nodded my head. I kissed her forehead. "Stronger even," I whispered.

"Can I show Uncle Yuri yet?"

"No baby, he's still sick."

Sick had been the best way for us to explain what had been going on with him.

She pouted, but didn't press the issue. "I'll go show Aunt Lani. Come on daddy!" She grabbed his hand and started to pull him along.

He looked over his shoulder at me and called out, "I'll see you in a bit babe!"

"I'll be waiting." I laughed as I watched a little girl push a century old vampire. It was a sight to see.

I was about to turn and go up the stairs to our room when Aro came up to me. His hair lay around his shoulders like silk. "Bella, I was looking for you. There's been some rumors of Annebelle in India."

"India? Why would she go there?"

"Who knows? I'm sending guards out to scout the area, see if they see anything. How have you been?"

"Good. No dreams, no nothing. It's like she's given up. Although we both know she hasn't."

"Good, good. You know, you and Edward should take a vacation. You need it."

"You know Aro, I may take you up on that offer."

He kissed my cheek and rushed off to deal with more Volturi issues. I sighed and sat down on the steps, my head against the banister. It'd been such a long couple months, I was emotionally drained. "Blood ma'dam?" Someone asked.

I looked up to politefully deny, when I saw it was Yuzria. He grinned and hugged me tightly. "Yuzria, oh thank God. Hearing Mitchell come out of you was horrible."

"You know what was even more horrible? Hearing his thoughts." He shuddered.

I laughed and kept hugging him. "I am so glad you're okay. I was so worried."

"I know Bells."

"Yuzria?" A voice asked behind us. We turned and saw Tori, her eyes alight with happiness. She came down the steps as fast as she could and threw herself in his arms. "Oh baby, I was so worried."

" I'm okay Tori."

She pressed her lips to his and I looked away. I was happy for him, but it still pained me to see him and her like that. I sent him one more smile then walked up the steps. Halfway through I ran into Laurent, who was speaking with Ash. "You two seem to be in a heated debate." I teased, walking up to them.

Laurent turned to me, his face grim. "I want to work for you Nol."

Well, that was a surprise. "Why Laurent? You love your freedom."

"I changed my mind."

"Well, okay then. Ash, find a place for Laurent on your team."

"Fine, but no more." She told me, a frown on her face.

I rolled my eyes and went into my room so I'd have no more interruptions. I yawned and lay on my bed. I hadn't slept in a week and I was dreadfully tired. I closed my eyes, drifting away to dreamland. That's when the door opened and I felt someone lay next to me. I assumed it was Edward and snuggled closer. "Hey baby," I murmured.

"Hello precious," the voice replied.

My eyes darted open and I bolted out of the bed. Edward wasn't with me. No, in his place was someone I hadn't seen in years. Someone I had killed. "Nicholas." I breathed.

He grinned and sauntered over to me. "Let's see, Annebelle is back and Mitchell was until you sent him back to his grave. Did you forget about me?"

I shook my head. "How did this happen?"

"Rosemary has been dabbling in awfully black magic my dear. Now, say goodnight."

Before I could defend myself, he stuck a syringe in my arm and my world went black.

* * *

**Thanks to the following for reviewing:  
****Paulomy, Elven at Heart, FallingwithVenom92, SinkingFurtherUnderAllTheTimeX, jenski, xnikkiheart **

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading. I know, I'm evil. Hopefully you guys liked the ending. The fourth (and probably last) installemnt of this series will start shortly. I'll take a quick break to work on Forgotten Love and the Visitor for a couple weeks before starting it. Review and let me know what you thought :)  
Faith**


End file.
